L'Anneau du Dragon
by Pad'chan
Summary: Drago a été adopté par le Roi James et devint alors le frère du prince Harry. Mais tandis que le brun cherche l'affection du blond, celui-ci ne s'intéresse qu'au trône... Yaoi HP/DM. UA.
1. Prologue

**¤ L'Anneau Du Dragon ¤ **

**Disclaimer : **_**AU**_ total. Je ne reprends que les gentils personnages de J.K. Rowling. De plus il s'agit d'un _**univers un peu fantaisiste**_, avec des rois, des princes, de dragons... et tout le blabla. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas un conte de fées, malgré l'apparence du début haha.

**Pairing :**Harry/Drago, parce que je les adore. Sans autre explication.

**Rating :** _**M. Pour le vocabulaire et les situations**_, et puis pour un petit lemon peut-être, ça dépendra de vous. Et il y aura présence d'un « _**inceste**_ » si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. En tout cas je pense qu'en France c'est valable puisque la loi française interdit deux frères et soeurs adoptifs de se marier ensemble.

**Note : **voilà, je me lance ! Ca fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire... on verra bien. Je n'étais pas du tout inspirée pour le titre alors... désolée pour ça (rires).

Par ailleurs, je précise que cette fiction est i**_nspirée d'un téléfilm_** « Désidéria et le prince rebelle » qui passait quand j'étais petite à la télé. **_Seulement inspirée_**, pour un peu la trame et quelques situations, parce que dans l'ensemble, j'ai largement pris mes libertées et inventer une toute autre histoire ! Notemment avec les deux frères.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

**PROLOGUE**

_Griffindor_ était un royaume où la magie était cultivée et prospérait en paix sous le règne du jeune Roi, James. Il avait hérité du trône en épousant la jeune princesse Lily et tous deux avaient créé, ensemble, un fragile équilibre entre les différents royaumes de la Terre, constamment en guerre.

Vint un jour où, une voyante prédisit une prophétie au Roi James.

_« Tu perdras ton trône de la main d'un jeune prince rebelle dans un bain de sang. »_

Afin d'éviter une telle tragédie, le Roi James déclara qu'il ferait la guerre à tout peuple osant s'opposer à lui et à la supprématie de _Griffindor_. Des peuples se rebellèrent et le Roi mena de nombreuses batailles pour assujettir ses opposants.

Sa femme, la Reine Lily, n'aimait pas le voir combattre mais James avait toujours eu un esprit de conquête, de battant, et si la jeune femme ignorait la prophétie ; lui croyait fermement aux présages des Dieux.

Durant toutes ces guerres, Lily se retrouva seule au château Hogwarts et éleva son fils, Harry, avec tout l'amour d'une mère malheureuse, car l'absence de James et ses responsabilitées de Reine firent naître chez la jeune femme une lassitude et une amère déception de la vie idéale qu'elle s'était immaginée.

Harry était un bébé adorable, qui ne pleurait presque pas, du moment qu'il reçevait la tendresse de sa mère. Mais Harry grandit et devint un enfant qui ne croit plus aux contes de fées. Il réalisa que l'amour de Lily ne lui suffisait plus, qu'il voulait aussi celui de son père absent et cela fut sa première déception de la vie.

Amère et cruelle.

La deuxième arriva bien vite, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Lily aimait davantage son mari que son fils, car quand le Roi James était là, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, et Harry se sentait de trop, avec ses vêtements sales parce qu'il adorait traîner dans la boue et sa jalousie proche du complexe d'Oedipe. Oui, il se sentait de trop face à ce couple qui dégageait tant de prestance, de respect, de pureté.

Ses parents ressemblaient à deux anges gouvernant sur les cieux quand ils montaient sur le trône ; le petit Harry pouvait même sentir l'éléctrécité et la force de leur magie crépiter dans tout le château : l'amour.

Harry aurait voulu fusionner avec eux, car être leur fils, l'héritier du trône, ne signifiait malheureusement pas former une unité, un tout, avec James et Lily. Au lieu de cela, il se contentait d'observer de loin cet amour passionel qu'il ne pourrait jamais toucher, même du bout des doigts.

Et quand son papa était là, Harry était jaloux de lui, alors il faisait des caprices, alors à six ans il pleurait parce qu'il voulait sa maman pour lui tout seul. Et James le trouvait trop capricieux pour avoir l'étoffe d'un futur Roi.

Pourtant James aimait son fils mais il ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact de son absence sur sa famille. Il ne se rendait pas compte, qu'en se perdant dans toutes ces guerres, en recherchant la paix, il ne faisait que la détruire et détruire les gens qu'il aimait.

Un jour, une bataille fit rage avec le royaume rebelle de _Slytherin_. Le Roi Lucius avait toujours été le plus grand ennemi de James. C'était une rancoeur qui datait de bien longtemps. _Griffindor_ et _Slytherin_ s'étaient toujours détestés à cause de vielles querelles dont avaient héritées James et Lucius. Même enfants, les deux ennemis cherchaient à dominer l'autre et James avait toujours eu une longueur d'avance.

Aussi, ce jour-là, le Roi des _Griffindor_ assujettit celui de _Slytherin_. Lucius mourrut par la force de son épée. Mais Lucius avait un jeune fils lui aussi, Draco, alors âgé de six ans, qui l'avait suivi sur le champ de bataille.

« Draco, écoute-moi », avait imploré Lucius en cachant son fils dans les bois. « Fuis. Ne retourne pas au royaume mon fils, nous avons perdu. Cache-toi, passe ta vie à fuir, mais ne t'abaisse jamais devant le Roi de _Griffindor_, jamais ! »

Le garçon blond hocha la tête, le visage souillé de sang et de larmes. Il ne voulait pas laisser son père, il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt !

« Allez, cours, et ne te retourne pas, pour un jour, plus tard, pouvoir reprendre le trône qui t'est dû et renverser le Roi ! »

Alors Draco se mit à courir de toutes ses forces et on ne le vit plus jamais depuis...

Le Roi James, quant à lui, était hautement satisfait de sa victoire, plus aucun fils de rebelle ne pourrait lui faire perdre son trône. Il rentra donc à Hogwarts avec son armée quand soudain, dans les bois, il entendit un enfant pleurer.

Quand il le vit, James fut immédiatement hypnotisé par sa beauté et sa candeur. Il était blond, les cheveux presque blancs, avec des yeux gris et un regard perçant comme les loups. Si on ne connaissait pas Draco, l'Héritier de _Slytherin_, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour lui tant ils se ressemblaient physiquement.

Comme des frères.

Un sentiment de révolte s'anima dans le coeur du Roi, qui se demanda comment pouvait-on abandonner dans les bois, à la merci des loups, un tel petit ange innocent.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? », avait t-il demandé en s'approchant.

« Dra_**c**_... », commença le garçon, puis après avoir jeter un bref coup d'oeil derrière un buisson, il se reprit : « Dra_**g**_o. »

James prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le rassurer, et leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant les flocons de neige qui tombaient et le vent qui tourbillonait depuis le début de la bataille.

« Qui a eu la lâcheté de t'abandonner ici ? Cette fois tu as retrouvé un père et une maison. Sois tranquille, je vais t'emmener avec moi. Alors c'était toi, c'est toi qui a déclenché cette tempête, la forêt pleurait avec toi. Esprits de la nuit et de la forêt, si c'est bien vous, qui m'avez envoyé cette créature en signe de bon hospice, je vous remercie, et je vous jure de veiller sur elle avec autant de soin que s'il s'agissait de mon propre fils. »

Et Drago fut adopté par le royaume de _Griffindor_. Quand James rentra au château, l'ange blond niché dans ses bras, Lily pleura d'abord de soulagement de le savoir en vie puis de bonheur quand elle apperçut Drago.

Depuis Harry, elle n'arrivait plus à avoir d'enfants et cet ange blond tombait à pic ; car en plus d'avoir une beauté pure, il possédait une aura à laquelle personne ne semblait résister.

Harry était en haut des escaliers et se cachait pour observer la scène. Il avait un petit frère désormais. Son coeur se remplit de bonheur à cette pensée, il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il ne savait pas que l'avenir lui réservait une bien mauvaise surprise...

Au loin, dans la fôret, une bande de loups hurlait dans la nuit noire.

« Allez, va mon fils », disait un loup au pelage noir, observant au loin les contours de Hogwarts. « Adieu et souviens-toi, où que te portera ton destin, tu seras toujours le plus aimé. Et le jour où ce royaume t'appartiendra, ce sera aussi le nôtre. Et nous redeviendrons à nouveau... des êtres-humains. »

_**A suivre...**_

Je suis désolée si ce n'était pas terrible, mais bon ce n'est qu'un prologue et il y aura bien plus d'action par la suite haha. Vous avez aimé ? Si oui, je vous serais très reconnaissante de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient de l'avancée de Nine Years, sachez que le chapitre est en cours et que je poste celle-ci car j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance.

Bisous à tous !

Pad'chan.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Rappel : UA, Rating M.**

**Pour ceux qui espèrent retrouver le téléfilm dont est inspiré cette fic « Desideria et le prince rebelle », détrompez-vous, j'ai bien dit qu'il y aurait seulement quelques scènes et un peu l'univers qui est repris. Beaucoup de choses vont changer !**

**Merci de prendre ça en compte.**

**Merci pour votre soutien et en espérant que malgré tout, ça va continuer à vous plaire.**

* * *

**+ Chapitre 1 +**

Harry et Drago étaient les parfaits opposés.

Jamais le royaume n'avait connu deux « frères » se distinguant autant sur tous les domaines.

Physiquement, ils étaient tous les deux d'une assez rare beauté, mais tandis que l'un était d'une beauté froide, l'autre était d'une beauté chaude.

Les gens savaient bien que Drago n'était pas l'héritié de sang de James et Lily mais ils l'aimaient autant que Harry, si ce n'est plus, car le blond, du haut de ses dix ans, dégageait une aura si puissante qu'elle laissait pantelante chaque personne qui posait le regard sur lui.

Harry ne savait pas comment son frère faisait cela mais il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas naturel, qu'il y avait de la magie là-dessous même si le brun était novice en la matière.

Aussi préférait-il le surpasser dans les bonnes conditions pour être fier de lui. Le brun s'était mis en tête d'être meilleur que son petit frère et cela, on ne pourrait lui enlever pour rien au monde.

Au début bien sûr, il avait recherché l'affection de Drago, il en avait tant besoin quand il était enfant... Mais le petit blond ne la lui donna qu'en fragments.

Souvent, il laissait Harry l'approcher, jouer, rire avec lui, le serrer dans ses bras. Souvent, Drago le réconfortait aussi et dans ces moments Harry aimait son petit frère plus que tout.

Mais il y avait ces autres moments qu'Harry détestait, ceux où son frère portait son masque arrogant et fier, où il le méprisait au point de lui faire les pires coups bas. Qu'avait-il fait à Drago pour mériter un tel mépris ? Il ne savait pas et cela le faisait souffrir... Mais Harry était habitué à la souffrance désormais.

Son père et son frère ne l'aimaient pas et sa mère, elle, préférait Drago. Harry s'était senti si seul durant son enfance qu'il parlait souvent à Dobby, son pantin, une sorte de peluche toute âbimée mais qui l'avait bien souvent réconfortée dans ses moments de solitude...

Il avait même cru entendre des poupées lui parler. Mais les poupées ça ne parle pas, disait toujours Rusard, le domestique du palais, et il s'était souvent moqué de Harry quand il était petit.

« Cet enfant est fou... Heureusement que son frère rattrape le coup. » disait-il avec un sourire mesquin.

Et Drago, lui, avait droit aux douces paroles de la part de Rusard.

Quasiment tout le palais venait le soir dans sa chambre vert et argent pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et l'embrasser. A côté, la chambre rouge et or restait toujours vide, même si Lily pensait à y venir de temps en temps...

« Ne sois pas crapricieux Harry. Ce n'est pas bien d'être jaloux ainsi de ton frère. Tu sais bien que tu as passé l'âge d'avoir tous ces câlins, tu n'es plus un bébé. Drago est plus jeune, c'est différent. »

Et elle lui souriait innocemment. Plus jeune ?

Drago avait certainement son âge, même si on ne connaissait pas sa date de naissance avec exactitude ! Peut-être même qu'Harry était plus jeune que lui... Souvent Harry aurait aimé être le cadet ; parce qu'être l'aîné était lourd en responsabilitées.

C'était lui qui hériterait du trône et de la violence que les guerres impliquent.

C'était lui qu'on formait à être guerrier, lui à qui à dix ans on apprenait à galoper sur un cheval même s'il détestait cela, à qui on lui donnait des heures et des heures d'entraînement à l'épée.

Physiquement et mentalement, c'était lui qu'on épuisait.

Drago lui avait tout le loisir de se consacrer aux études, à s'instruire. Et tout le monde disait que cela allait à ravir au blond, car c'était lui qui avait l'air le plus intelligent des deux, le plus réfléchi et les filles tombaient comme des mouches quand elles le voyaient travailler dans le parc du palais. Il avait cette beauté froide qui n'était pas faite pour être tâchée de sang sur un champ de bataille.

Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blancs étaient courts, soyeux, et lissés toujours à la perfection. Ses prunelles d'un bleu-gris étaient troublantes (souvent Harry trouvait qu'il avait les yeux d'un loup et cette comparaison le faisait frémir...), et son regard lui donnait toujours l'air d'être perdu, dans un ailleurs, dans un autre monde, un monde de rêves et d'observation.

Le _Griffindor_ quant à lui était d'une beauté bien plus sauvage, bien plus chevaleresque. Depuis petit, il avait toujours eu des cheveux désordonnés, d'un noir de jais comme ceux de son père et il savait que ça donnait un aspect sauvage, ténébreux, on lui disait que c'était beau mais lui aurait préféré être blond comme son frère. C'était moins banal et surtout plus pur.

Il avait renoncé à les coiffer tant ils étaient ébourriffés et à les couper également, car ils repoussaient toujours. Finalement il les nouait en catogan, comme les guerriers. Ses yeux verts étaient banals pour lui, il avait ceux de sa mère, exactement les mêmes, mais apparement ils étaient bien moins sages que ceux de son frère, ils avaient une pointe « d'impétuosité » disait-on...

Il avait quinze ans désormais et tout le monde n'avait qu'un mot à la bouche.

Le _mariage. _

Harry ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais s'il devait être marié un jour, il préférait aimer son compagnon. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas vraiment pressé pour l'engagement. Eh oui, son compagnon, et non sa compagne, car Harry était attiré par les hommes.

Il ne savait pas cela possible lorsqu'il était enfant ; lui qui avait toujours vu les gens du peuple former des couples mixtes.

Lui qui avait toujours vu ses parents comme le modèle parfait du grand Amour. Ainsi, deux garçons pouvaient... _s'aimer. _

_S'apprécier. _

_Se toucher. _

Oui, deux garçons pouvaient faire toutes ces choses, et, étonnement, ce fut son petit frère qui le lui apprit.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans quand cela était arrivé. Il marchait dans les aléas du château, et puis il l'avait vu, adossé contre un arbre, un autre garçon au creux de ses bras.

Il lui caressait la joue et lui chuchotait des choses qui semblaient... _magiques. _Le garçon semblait complètement hypnotisé, et de temps en temps, il penchait la tête en arrière pour frôler les lèvres de Drago.

Ce geste fit frissoner Harry, choqué.

Et ce fut comme une révélation.

Il comprit lui aussi qu'il aimait les garçons et commença à en fréquenter quelques uns, heureusement ses parents ne semblèrent pas désapprouver. Il lui avait suffi de dire que Drago le faisait lui aussi, et l'affaire était dans la poche.

Mais depuis qu'Harry séduisait beaucoup d'hommes, son petit frère s'était mis en tête de lui piquer tous ses prétendants, et il se faisait toujours un plaisir de réduire son coeur en miettes. Car, Harry était forcé de le reconnaître, Drago était bien plus attirant... Et son coeur se serrait souvent à cette pensée.

C'était douloureux d'être celui qu'on ignore, mais c'était encore plus douloureux d'éprouver ce désir malsain de caresser les cheveux de Drago... De le trouver si parfait, si attirant... Et au fond de lui, une boule s'était logée dans son ventre et le grignotait avec lenteur..._ l'envie._

L'envie d'être ce garçon, dans les bras de son frère, à l'abris du saule-pleureur... L'envie de ces lèvres rougies par les baisers, contrastant avec la pureté du teint pâle de Drago...

Alors il se secouait et faisait taire la boule au creux de lui.

Parce que c'était mal.

Parce que c'était son frère !

Harry avait toujours été discret là-dessus. Il y mettait un point d'honneur. Parce que son père et tout le royaume de _Griffindor_ auraient honte de lui s'ils découvraient l'envie qui tiraillait ses entrailles à la vue de son frère.

De son autre.

Alors il se taisait et faisait semblant d'être dégoûté à la vue du blond et ses éternelles conquêtes. Et ça, merci Merlin, ce n'était pas bien dur. Car du haut de ses quinze ans, et de sa beauté princière, Drago profitait de son aura pour attirer les hommes dans ses filets telle une araignée qui tisse sa toile.

Il aimait particulièrement attirer les hommes que fréquentaient Harry. C'était leur petite guerre. Que Drago avait déclaré.

C'était une manière d'avoir le dessus sur Harry mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago faisait cela. Après tout, Drago était celui qui possédait _tout, _même l'amour de ses parents... qui ne l'étaient pas réellement. Même l'amour qu'aurait dû avoir Harry.

Tout cela, il l'avait aspiré.

Il avait aspiré la vie du brun, alors... que voulait-il de plus ?

Le _Griffindor_ ne comprenait pas le jeu de son frère. Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi à lui briser le coeur ?

Tout à ses pensées, Harry acheva son entraînement au corps à corps avec son Maître de combat et alla se changer, encore en sueur.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son seizième anniversaire ainsi que celui de Drago et le soir, une grande fête serait organisée à leur effigie. Ils allaient devoir cuisiner, mettre la main à la pâte, et Mme Rosmerta, la cuisinière en chef de Hogwarts s'arracherait encore les cheveux en voyant la cuisine douteuse du brun.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si _lui _ne s'appelait pas Drago Potter et qu'il n'avait pas des doigts de fées capables de transformer en or tout ce qu'il touchait.

Car évidemment, son frère était un as en cuisine. Il était un as dans quasiment tous les domaines d'éducation d'un Prince, hormi peut-être le combat où Harry excellait.

L'héritier du trône, l'aîné, traversa donc le parc marchant d'un pas lent, épuisé.

Il pensait vaguement au mariage que lui avait promis son père et Harry envisageait d'épouser peut-être Ronald. Il ne l'aimait pas mais au moins c'était son meilleur ami et il ne le forçerait pas à coucher avec ni à l'embrasser. Ce serait une sorte de contrat-papier. Rien de plus.

Ses yeux verts se perdirent sur un grand saule qui se dressait, énorme, à côté du lac du château. Il était vieux de plusieurs siècles et ses branches étaient larges et épaisses, si bien que Drago et Harry s'amusaient toujours à monter dessus et à y construire des cabanes quand ils étaient gamins.

Pris d'une soudaine nostalgie, Harry se laissa choir au pied de l'arbre et s'étendit de tout son long sur la pelouse, vidé de toutes forces.

Il attrapa une brindille d'herbe qu'il mordilla entre ses lèvres et apprécia le presque-silence qui régnait dans le parc.

Presque-silence parce que...

Le brun ouvrit brusquemment les yeux, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure. Il avait entrapperçu des éclats d'or dans l'arbre et les sons qu'il entendait étaient plus que explicites.

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour Drago... S'il te plait... Ici, j'ai tellement envie... »

Le regard d'Harry croisa et accrocha celui de son frère et il sentit son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine sans comprendre pourquoi.

Drago était juste au dessus de lui, à moins de deux mètres, allongé sur le ventre sur une grosse branche. Le bras droit ballant, la tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas. Sa robe de prince débraillée et une expression d'extase sur le visage.

Ce visage si calme, si froid, si posé appelait soudain la luxure tant il était beau quand il prenait du plaisir.

Le blond sembla paniquer une mince seconde en voyant son frère en dessous qui les avait surpris puis un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres.

Son amant, à califourchon sur lui, caressait son dos et donnait des douces pressions sur ses fesses, mimant l'acte sexuel. Les jambes de l'amant étaient de part et d'autre du corps de Drago, suspendues en l'air, comme s'il montait un cheval et leur équilibre semblait instable.

Seul le bras gauche de Drago les empêchait de tomber, bien accroché autour de la branche. L'amant continuait ses gestes de tendresse, ignorant que quelque chose de malsain se produisait juste en dessous.

Ignorant que deux frères ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, comme si c'étaient eux les protagonistes de cette scène.

Ignorant que pour Harry, son souffle s'était arrêté, coincé en travers de sa gorge.

Et qu'il mordait si fort la brindille d'herbe pour s'empêcher de hurler que celle-ci s'était déchirée.

« Je vous aime Drago, vous êtes si beau, mon Prince... Laissez-moi vous posséder... »

Le blond lança un sourire tordu à son frère et hôcha doucement la tête, sous le regard horrifié d'Harry.

Ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour ici quand même ?

Se reprenant, le _Griffindor_ se leva non sans décrocher un regard noir à son frère. Drago souriait toujours tandis que l'amant (une tête rousse) s'occupait toujours de lui.

Le blond décrocha une fleur de son bras libre et la jeta sur Harry qui la regarda d'un air étrange.

Elle était au creux de sa main.

Au creux de son coeur.

« Je t'aime, frérot... », murmura Drago avec un sourire sadique tandis que l'amant au dessus de lui ne cessait de répéter « je t'aime, je t'aime... ». Et Harry lut sur ses lèvres : « A ce soir, à notre anniversaire... Au fait, c'est Ron, je l'ai eu, lui aussi... »

Et il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry le regarda avec dédain et quitta cet endroit maudit pour marcher à grands pas vers le château.

« Espèce de connard ! Je m'en fous de Ron, je ne l'aime pas, c'est mon ami ! Tu peux le baiser autant que tu veux ! Sur une branche, sous une cascade, dans ton lit, devant Père et Mère, ça m'est égal !! », se répétait-il pour lui-même.

Harry s'était fait avoir et il bouillonait de rage.

**O**

**O**

Le soir, les festivitées avaient déjà bien commencé quand l'ange blond tant attendu fit enfin son apparition, au grand plaisir du Roi James.

Harry pour sa part restait en retrait, seul. Il resplandissait ce soir mais tous les éloges allaient à Drago, bien sûr. Drago qui était vêtu d'une longue robe parme avec des attaches et des mèches de cheveux lisses et presque blancs qui retombaient avec délicatesse sur son front.

Drago qui avait ce regard gris qui le rendait plus âgé, comme un sage, donnant l'impression de fouiller les gens au plus profond de leur âme. Drago, qui fouillait ses yeux verts et qui le noyait dans son océan argenté.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère le fixait de cette manière à la fête, même s'ils étaient séparés par une cinquantaine de convives.

Il ignorait que la moitié des regards dans la salle étaient rivés sur lui, l'héritier du trône, vêtu d'une tenue de combat noire qui saillait étroitement son corps fin et musclé.

Un bruit de tintement de verre attira son attention sur la droite, à côté du trône. Une femme gloussait en tapant son verre avec une cuillère pour capter le regard des gens.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, en l'honneur des princes du royaume de _Griffindor_, j'ai nommé Harry et Drago, nous allons procéder à l'atelier cuisine ! Comme nous le faisons chaque année, chers convives, amusez-vous à vous enterrer sous des montagnes de farine ! »

La salle s'agita et les invités se firent un plaisir d'aller vers le banquet, où des ustensiles de cuisine et des ingrédients de base se trouvaient.

Le royaume de _Griffindor_ était vraiment chaleureux et les fêtes d'anniversaire des Princes étaient toujours un prétexte de jeu et de divertissement pour l'aristocratie.

Bien sûr, même si les convives s'amusaient à cuisiner, seuls les gâteaux des deux princes seraient jugés par les jury : Mme Rosmerta et Mme McGonagall. C'était une compétition uniquement entre les deux jeunes hommes et chaque année Drago remportait.

Harry soupira et mit la main à la pâte, non sans ignorer le regard je-me-la-pète-et-je-vais-gagner de son frère.

Le brun termina son gâteau au chocolat en même temps que le blond et il était vraiment parfait. Une bouffée de fierté monta en lui.

« J'ai fini ! »

Drago râcla la gorge non sans lancer un « Hm ! » hautain et dédaigneux car le gâteau du brun était encore plus beau que le sien. Discrètement, il posa un doigt sur la tête gonflée du gâteau et celui-ci dégonfla immédiatement dans un pouf sonore.

D'abord abasourdi, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! », cracha t-il.

« Comment aurais-je pu dégonfler ton gâteau ? Je ne suis pas Merlin ! », plaisanta le blond en mentant effrontement. « Reconnais que tu l'as encore raté, une fois de plus. »

Les pupilles vertes s'arrondirent sous la surprise.

« C'était toi... C'était toi qui me faisait râter chaque année... tu triches avec ta magie ! »

« De quelle magie parlez-vous, Prince Harry ? », intervint Mme Rosmerta en s'approchant des deux princes. « Enfin, voyons », fit-elle un brin moqueuse, « votre frère n'a que seize ans et il ne pourrait maîtriser aussi bien cette force qui nous dépasse tous. Il faut des années d'entraînement. »

« Je vous jure que... »

« Allons, cessez vos mensonges, vous n'êtes plus un enfant. », trancha t-elle sévèrement.

Elle prit une part du gâteau de Drago et murmura un « excellent, excellent » puis repartit avec Mme McGonagall.

Harry avait encore perdu mais cette fois ce n'était pas de sa faute, et si son père ne le regardait pas si sévèrement, il aurait foutu son poing dans le _magnifique _visage de son frère. Et Merlin savait qu'il lui suffisait à peine de le pousser pour que le blond tombe comme une plume.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de fulminer longtemps car Lily et James se levèrent du trône et un silence s'installa dans la salle.

« J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés, chers invités », déclara le Roi. « A présent, nous allons procéder au rituel habituel, l'échange du sang. Comme vous le savez, Drago n'est pas notre fils mais nous l'avons accueilli comme tel il y a aujourd'hui dix ans de cela et nous l'aimons autant que Harry. Toutefois une fois par an, Drago doit partager notre sang. C'est une coutume symbolique qui a pour but de transmettre la magie de _Griffindor_ à notre deuxième héritier. »

James esquissa un sourire et s'approcha du garçon blond qui avait déjà relevé sa manche, impatient.

Il tendit une lame de poignard vers son bras et du sang s'écoula. Il pressa la veine du bout des doigts et disposa un verre en dessous où le sang s'écoula lentement, goutte par goutte.

Lily répétait les mêmes gestes avec son frère et quand les deux coupes furent à moitié pleines, on les échangea.

« Par les pouvoirs du royaume de _Griffindor_ et par ceux qui me sont conférés grâce au seau du Dragon », déclara le Roi en montrant à la salle une bague étrange, « je déclare ces deux hommes frères par le sang. »

Harry ne sut pas bien si c'était l'alcool qui le troublait ainsi, mais il aurait jurer que son frère le regardait différement ce soir alors qu'il buvait son propre sang.

Il le dévorait du regard... Et à cet instant, une centaine de papillons nacquirent dans son ventre.

Il n'avait jamais trouvé des yeux aussi beaux.

_**A suivre...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**¤ L'Anneau Du Dragon ¤ **

**Disclaimer : **_**AU**_ total. Je ne reprends que les gentils personnages de J.K. Rowling. De plus il s'agit d'un _**univers un peu fantaisiste**_, avec des rois, des princes, de dragons... et tout le blabla. Mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas un conte de fées, malgré l'apparence du début haha.

**Pairing :**Harry/Drago, parce que je les adore. Sans autre explication.

**Rating :** _**M. Pour le vocabulaire et les situations**_, et puis pour un petit lemon peut-être, ça dépendra de vous. Et il y aura présence d'un « _**inceste**_ » si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça. En tout cas je pense qu'en France c'est valable puisque la loi française interdit deux frères et soeurs adoptifs de se marier ensemble.

**Note : **voilà, je me lance ! Ca fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire... on verra bien. Je n'étais pas du tout inspirée pour le titre alors... désolée pour ça (rires).

Par ailleurs, je précise que cette fiction est i_**nspirée d'un téléfilm**_ « Désidéria et le prince rebelle » qui passait quand j'étais petite à la télé. _**Seulement inspirée**_, pour un peu la trame et quelques situations, parce que dans l'ensemble, j'ai largement pris mes libertées et inventer une toute autre histoire ! Notemment avec les deux frères.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Son plan était parfait. Il ne pouvait pas faillir.

Drago en avait même parlé au corbeau. Le corbeau noir était le seul animagi proche des loups, proche de sa famille.

C'était lui qui volait jusqu'à sa chambre tous les jours pour donner des nouvelles de son clan de loups, et Asthar, le père de Drago, un loup au pelage noir de jais avait intimé au blond l'ordre de passer à l'action.

Il était donc largement temps que Drago vole le seau du dragon.

Le seau du dragon était une bague que possédait le Roi James, roi du royaume de _Griffindor_. Ce seau avait été gagné par un de ses ancêtres, des générations auparavant, et possédait un pouvoir magique hors du commun.

Et ce pouvoir, les loups en avaient besoin pour redevenir humains.

Oui, ce soir, Drago ne pourrait que réussir.

Il avait attendu seize ans pour cela...

**O **

**O**

Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la chambre de ses parents, jetant un sort de silence pour masquer le bruit de ses pas, son frère arriva dans le couloir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? », demanda Harry en chuchotant, l'air suspicieux.

« Mais rien », répliqua Drago, agacé. « Tu m'as suivi ou quoi ? » dit-il en désignant la bougie que tenait son frère aîné.

« Peut-être... Depuis que je sais que c'est toi qui m'as toujours humilié avec ta magie, je me méfie de ce que tu peux faire... Tu n'es pas normal ! »

« Chuuuut ! », l'interrompit le blond en attrapant son bras.

Ils s'éloignèrent et se cachèrent derrière un paravant quand une servante passa dans le couloir.

« Et pourquoi on se cache, hein, si ce que t'allais faire n'est pas suspect ? Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire à nos parents ? »

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains. Qu'allait-il faire pour justifier son comportement auprès d'Harry et surtout comment allait-il se débarasser de lui ?

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose qui dégoûte son frère...

Et une lumière s'éclaira.

Depuis qu'Harry l'avait surpris avec Ron dans l'arbre ; Drago s'était rendu compte qu'il éveillait un désir malsain chez son frère, et il en avait pas mal joué jusqu'à présent.

Surtout dans ses regards... parce que c'était si délectable, de voir les joues du _Griffindor_ rougir de colère, d'envie et de honte.

Parce que c'était terriblement excitant quand ses yeux verts brillaient de désir... parce que c'était l'interdit, et que souvent, le prince calme et studieux s'ennuyait royalement au château.

Allumer son frère, par le désir ou par la haine, était une véritable distraction.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi on se cache, frérot ? », susurra t-il à son oreille. « Devine... »

Il saisit délicatement les poignets d'Harry et le poussa doucement contre le paravent. Il ne voulait pas être brut. Il voulait tester le véritable effet qu'il faisait à son frère...

Si le brun ne le voulait vraiment pas, il n'aurait pas de mal à le repousser, fort comme il était.

Mais Harry ne bougeait pas, le coeur battant. Il fixait son frère, une lueur curieuse et à la fois effrayée dans les yeux verts.

Pourquoi Drago passait ses longs doigts sur ses bras musclés, les caressant, de bas en haut, de haut en bas ? Pourquoi en redescendant, il entrelaçait leurs doigts et lui faisait l'amour par le regard ?

Parce que Harry pouvait clairement lire le désir dans les yeux de Drago, et les mains douces serrèrent un peu plus fort les mains rugeuses, tandis qu'un rictus moqueur s'étirait sur les lèvres du blond.

Il était en train de gagner la partie.

Il se pencha doucement et déposa de doux baisers sur le cou de Harry qui frissona. Il se sentait comme paralysé. Ce n'était même pas bon... Ca chatouillait, rien d'autre.

Mais lorsque Drago remonta à ses lèvres et les effleura, là, le brun eut envie de savoir si c'était bon. Impatient, il ouvrit la bouche et tendit sa langue, que Drago caressa avec la sienne.

Harry gémit sans retenue, oubliant qui ils étaient, où ils étaient. Oubliant que leurs parents pouvaient se lever et les voir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Que ce serait la honte pour le royaume.

Les deux frères.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que jamais un baiser ne lui avait donné tant d'émotions, jamais un baiser n'avait fait battre son coeur aussi fort, ni même son premier.

Même le blond semblait vraiment s'y abandonner avec plaisir... parce que ses longs doigts enserraient toujours plus fort ceux d'Harry, comme pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

« Mais non Rose, ne pose pas les serviettes ici !! »

Les deux garçons se figèrent, bouche contre bouche, respiration contre respiration.

S'ils n'étaient pas derrière ce paravant, les deux servantes les auraient sûrement surpris et cette pensée fit voir rouge à l'aîné, qui repoussa Drago violemment.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! », cracha t-il avec dédain, s'essuyant la bouche. « T'en as pas assez avec tous les mecs du royaume qu'il faut que tu te jettes sur moi ? T'es vraiment vicieux ! »

Drago renifla de mépris, s'époussetant.

« Tu fais chier, _frérot d'amour », _ironisa t-il. « Si ça te dégoûtait tellement, tu aurais pu m'arrêter. C'est pas moi qui ait tendu la langue comme un chienne en chaleur ! »

Harry rougit violemment et détourna le regard.

« Je... Tu m'as ensorcelé avec ta magie ! Avec ton aura ! Ca ne peut qu'être ça ! »

« Arrête tes conneries », cingla le blond. « Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Comme si j'allais gaspiller ma magie pour t'embrasser... »

Harry se sentit blesser. Gaspiller sa magie ?

« Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de ma magie pour me désirer. Je te rappelle que je suis un mec comme un autre, alors pourquoi tu ne coucherais pas avec moi ? » Harry écarquilla les yeux face à la franchise de son frère. « Enfin », corrigea Drago, « c'est juste une façon de parler. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, ce n'est pas parce qu'une vulgaire coupe de sang nous lie que le désir doit être banni. Alors admets que ça t'a plu et n'en parlons plus. »

« N'en parlons plus ? », hallucina Harry. « C'est tout ? »

« Quoi ? Tu espérais que je te baise peut-être ? »

Choqué et révolté, le brun gifla son frère avec rage.

« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je suis ton grand frère ! Tu me dois un minimum de respect ! Sans nous, tu ne serais même pas un prince, sans nous, tu serais mort. Tu dois tout au royaume de _Griffindor _Drago. Et si tu recommences un truc comme ça, je te retirerai ton rang une fois Roi ! »

« Tu ne lui enleveras rien du tout. » fit froidement la voix du Roi James qui apparut sur la droite.

Harry baissa les yeux, penaud.

« Je suis désolé, Père... Il m'a énervé... »

« J'espère bien que tu ne le pensais pas, sinon tu ferais un héritier indigne. Tu as toujours été un fils indigne, mais vu que tu es mon sang, c'est toi que j'ai choisi. Ne me fais pas honte, Harry. Ne fais pas honte à ton frère... Tu ne le mérites vraiment pas. »

Le brun serra les poings et se fit violence. Il avait envie de cracher à la figure de son père que Drago était loin, très loin, d'être l'ange que tout le royaume immaginait.

« Il est trop parfait pour toi. »

Cette phrase sonna comme un glas, une blessure profonde. Le blond lui souriait de plus en plus, l'air ravi que son frère paye pour lui. Harry le détesta comme jamais.

« Et pour te punir », reprit le Roi James non sans une oeillade noire, « je pense qu'il est largement temps que tu te maries. J'ai retardé tes fiançailles parce que tu ne semblais pas prêt, tu voulais être amoureux et j'ai compris cela à quartoze ans. Mais à seize, il est largement temps que tu deviennes un homme. Demain, j'inviterai tous les princes suceptibles de devenir ton époux. »

« Mais père... », supplia le brun.

« Ma décision est prise. »

Et sur ce, le Roi retourna dans sa chambre, conseillant au blond de retourner se coucher.

Drago était devenu livide et Harry lui lança un regard bizarre. Le blond se détourna, sans un mot, et abandonna l'idée de voler le seau du dragon pour ce soir. Il retourna dans sa chambre.

Harry quant à lui ferma la sienne avec rage, des larmes au bord des yeux.

Demain, il serait forcer de choisir quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas pour le reste de sa vie.

Et son père préférait définitivement Drago à son propre sang, à son propre fils.

Rien ne pouvait être pire.

**O**

**O**

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

Quand il vit les fameux prétendants, le lendemain, il crut mourir.

Il s'était fait élégant à la demande de son père. Il avait revêtu un pantalon noir en soie et une chemise blanche qu'il avait laissée entrouverte.

Il avait lâché ses cheveux indomptables qui retombaient sur ses épaules et le vert de ses yeux ressortait avec le noir de son pantalon. Le blanc de sa chemise accentuait sa peau mâte. Si on ne le savait pas héritier de _Griffindor_, certains auraient pu le prendre pour un rebelle, un de ces rebelles du sud.

Drago lui semblait comme un poisson dans l'eau, vêtu ainsi. D'habitude, il portait plutôt des longues tuniques violettes qui lui donnaient l'air vraiment sage. Mais, là, pourtant, à la grande surprise d'Harry, il s'était habillé plus... homme. Comme s'il cherchait à séduire lui aussi.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Harry, c'est que, sans le savoir, tous deux s'étaient habillés exactement pareil. Et Drago était terriblement beau ainsi... Le noir de son pantalon faisait ressortir sa peau laiteuse. Et le blanc de sa chemise accentuait le splendide gris de ses yeux.

Le blond, déjà assis à table avec les convives, regarda son frère hébété. Quelle coïnscidence... Ils étaient presque comme deux jumeaux... Presque...

Harry prit place et comprit que même si Drago n'était pas là pour trouver un époux ; c'était à celui qui séduirait le plus de princes qui gagnerait la partie. C'était une sorte de défit. Mais Drago gagnerait... comme toujours. Avec son aura ou pas. Après tout, ces habils allaient bien mieux au blond qu'à lui.

Harry se trouvait ridicule comme ça alors que son frère était terriblement sexy.

Cependant, il dut se rendre compte qu'il pensait à tord...

« Vous êtes vraiment charmant, prince Harry », déclara un certain Zacharias.

Plusieurs le félicitèrent et tentèrent d'engager une conversation mais le brun restait distant. Tous étaient bien trop âgés pour lui... Au moins vingt-cinq voire plutôt trente ans minimum.

Il acceptait peut-être d'aimer les hommes mais il ne se voyait vraiment pas être marié avec un trop âgé. C'était presque comme s'il épousait son père, ça le répugnait. Déjà qu'il se demandait comment deux hommes faisaient pour... coucher ensemble, alors si ce devait être une de ces brutes qui n'avaient connu que trop de sang et de sexe, il préférait encore mieux rester vierge.

Rester l'enfant de seize ans bloqué dans son corps d'homme.

Malheureusement, il devait en choisir un et au plus la soirée avançait, au plus il était répugné...

Ses parents n'étaient pas là, souhaitant laisser de l'intimité à Harry et ses prétendants.

Alors pourquoi Drago s'était incrusté ? Toujours à vouloir lui montrer qu'il était le meilleur... Ca commençait vraiment à le fatiguer, ce jeu.

« Mon frère est un peu coincé, en effet », riait le blond en avalant un nouveau verre d'alcool.

Harry le fusilla du regard. Un Drago déshinibé semblait encore moins intenable qu'un Drago normal. Le blond avait les pomettes rouges et visiblement, lui, n'était pas coincé.

Il allumait les deux princes qui se trouvaient à côté de lui en leur faisant des messes basses.

Harry lui commençait à ennuyer ses prétendants, il voyait bien que le repas lui échappait... Mais à vrai dire, c'était tant mieux pour lui. Drago n'avait qu'à prendre le trône, il n'en voulait pas !

« Dommage que ce ne soit pas Drago l'héritier », fit Zacharias en avalant un nouveau verre, l'air déçu. « Vous êtes si charmant, si... »

Il laissa son dernier mot en suspens et le glissa dans l'oreille du blond qui éclata de rire.

N'en pouvant plus du jeu de son frère, Harry se leva brusquemment.

« Bien messieurs, je vous laisse. Faites attention de ne pas prendre mon frère tous en même temps, Drago a beau être _ouvert _tandis que je suis coincé, mais il a des limites. Mon père ne serait pas content si vous abîmiez son jolie minois. »

« Oh prince Harry, restez !», fit l'un d'entre eux en l'attrapant fermement par le bras. « Vous n'allez pas nous quitter maintenant, alors que les choses deviennent enfin interessantes. »

« Lâchez-moi », dit-il sèchement en tentant de se dégager.

L'étreinte autour de son bras se ressera et Harry fut attiré sur les genoux du prince comme s'il était un vulgaire objet.

« C'est vrai ça frérot », déclara Drago, « si tu es là pour l'orgie, on s'éclatera plus. »

« Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Harry était répugné par tant de bassesse. Où était donc passée la bonne éducation de son frère ? Il lui faisait penser à une vulgaire putain. Il ne se gêna pas pour lui dire et le blond pâlit considérablement.

Le prince sur lequel était assis Harry commença à lui toucher les fesses en riant, en disant qu'elles étaient bien fermes et Harry le gifla violemment avant de partir en trombes.

Il se fichait d'avoir blesser son frère.

Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire putain, qu'un collectioneur d'hommes. Voilà tout.

A cause de lui, il s'était fait humilié, et on lui avait mis des mains au cul.

Décidé, Harry alla tout raconter à son père. La vérité. Comment Drago allumait les princes, comment Drago n'était qu'une vulgaire catin, une honte, une souillure pour le royaume.

Il était en rage. Il voulait que son père aille dans la salle et voye le blond sous son vrai visage, avec tous ces hommes. Il voulait que son père le reconnaisse enfin comme son véritable fils, qu'il serre Harry dans ses bras, fort.

Qu'il lui dise : « C'est toi que j'aime. Ca a toujours été toi mon préféré. »

Toutefois il tomba de haut, de très haut, quand le Roi James se leva de son trône et lui donna un coup de pied dans le plexus. Puis un coup de poing dans la machoîre et il l'acheva en le poussant par terre.

« Sale fils indigne ! Comment oses-tu raconter toutes ces choses sur Drago ! Ta jalousie sur sa perfection devient vraiment perfide ! »

« Mais non, Père, je vous jure... », tenta Harry en se redressant tandis que Lily restait silencieuse, tétanisée. « Il... Il m'a embrassé, père... »

Le Roi james s'étrangla de colère à ces mots et attrapa Harry par le col pour le jeter dans le couloir.

« Tu me fais honte. Je te punierai comme il le faut, en temps voulu. Avant ça, tu vas venir avec moi dans la salle, si ton frère a bu comme je le pense, tu l'as laissé en grand danger avec tous ces princes ivres aussi. Comment as-tu pu ? J'ai promis aux esprits de la fôret de le protéger ! »

Arrivé dans la salle, Harry écarquilla les yeux de terreur et de surprise.

C'est vrai que Drago avait toujours été un allumeur de première, mais il aurait dû se rendre compte que ce soir, il n'était pas dans son état normal pour proposer une orgie avec une dizaine d'hommes pour lui tout seul. Il aurait dû copmprendre qu'il était totalement saoûl.

Dégoûté de voir son frère dans les bras de tous ces hommes, qu'ils se passaient sur les genoux comme un vulgaire objet sexuel, tandis que Drago riait comme un dingue, Harry se précipita vers eux. Il empoigna le bras du blond et l'attira dans ses bras.

Immobile, le coeur battant, il le serra fort. Si fort. Au point de lui en briser les os.

Son odeur l'envahissait. Son coeur battait si vite. Trop vite.

Dans son geste, il criait à tous : « Il est à moi ! Ne le touchez pas ! »

Il garda son frère un moment au creux de lui, tandis que le Roi James conviait avec difficulté ses invités, révoltés par ce manque d'hospitalité, à partir.

Harry murmura « pardon » dans l'oreille de son frère et celui-ci, se laissant porter dans cette douce chaleur, posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Harry frissona.

« Lâche-le », ordonna froidement son père. « Drago, va dans ta chambre. »

* * *

**Ca vous a plu ?? Si oui, ça me ferait très plaisir si vous me le faites savoir ! Les reviews, ça motive énormément.**

**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous et je vous remercie de suivre ma fic...**

**Pad'chan.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voilà la suite de cette histoire, en espérant sincèrement qu'elle vous plaise. Les choses vont s'accélérer un peu mais c'est nécéssaire pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture ! _En rappelant qu'il s'agit d'un rating M et d'un UA... _**

* * *

**+ Chapitre 3 +**

« Mon fils... peux-tu me dire ce que j'ai fait de travers dans ton éducation pour que tu m'humilies à ce point ? Qu'est-ce que je ne t'ai pas donné ? Tu as tout un royaume à tes pieds. Cela ne te suffit donc t-il pas ? »

Son père avait beaucoup de prestance, notemment quand il était énervé. Il imposait un grand respect et Harry ne savait que répondre. La vérité ?

« Père vous m'avez tout donné et je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant. Mais pour une fois dans votre vie, je vous en supplie, croyez-moi, croyez votre fils unique, et non Drago... »

James caressa doucement sa bague et l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

« Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est », chuchota Harry, de peur que son père ne rentre dans une colère noire. « Il utilise sa magie, une magie noire je pense, pour parvenir à ses fins depuis qu'il est enfant. Vous vous souvenez lorsque son lit est tombé par terre le soir de son arrivée et qu'il a pleuré ? Eh bien, je vous jure que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais fait tomber ! Je m'étais juste approché pour le voir... Pour voir mon frère... Et quand j'ai voulu le toucher, le lit est tombé tout seul... Je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès. Il me détestait déjà. Et ayant peur de vos réactions, je me suis caché dans un placard mais Argus m'y a trouvé. »

« De la magie noire dis-tu ? Et comment pourrais-tu prouver cela ? »

« Prouver ? Je... je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un l'espionne. »

James sembla réfléchir tout en fixant son fils de son oeil perçant puis soupira.

« J'ai du mal à te croire. Je pense toujours qu'il s'agit de jalousie, parce que le royaume et moi-même préfèrons Drago, mais soit, je t'accorde une dernière chance. Espionne ton frère et rapporte-moi ce que tu as vu. Si tu as une preuve indéniable qu'il use de magie noire, je m'occuperai de lui. »

Harry dut prendre sur lui quand il entendit qu'une fois de plus, le blond était l'ange du royaume et que lui n'était rien. Il se crispa en entendant que ce serait lui qui devrait surveiller son frère. Drago était si tordu... Ca lui faisait presque peur.

« Merci Père, je vais me retirer maintenant », déclara t-il en allant à la porte.

« Mon fils, pour ta punition, tu resteras enfermé dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre et je te trouverai un prétendant que tu devras accepter sans d'autres formes de procès. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Père... », grimaça le brun qui, heureusement pour lui, restait de dos. « C'est un honneur. Mais comment vais-je espionner Drago ? »

« Je lui dirai de passer tous les jours dans ta chambre pour te tenir compagnie. Il aura certainement pitié de toi. Dans ces moments-là, tu devras trouver ta preuve. »

« Oui, Père. »

Et sur ce, il ferma la porte, le coeur battant un peu trop vite.

Son frère, tous les jours, dans sa chambre...

Cette idée ne lui inspirait guère confiance.

**O**

**O**

Toutefois, à sa grande surprise, ses craintes ne furent pas justifiées.

Drago venait, tous les soirs, mais se comportait normalement, sans écarts de conduite. Il était presque... métamorphosé. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas ce changement d'attitude.

Le blond était vraiment aimable, il devait sûrement être dans une de ses périodes « je suis un bon frère », qui certes, étaient rares. Mais Harry décida d'en profiter.

Peut-être avoir failli coucher avec dix hommes en même temps lui avait donné une leçon ? Peut-être qu'en se réveillant, le lendemain, il avait eu honte de lui et qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais toucher une goutte d'alcool ?

Et peut-être avait-il décidé de remercier enfin son frère pour l'avoir sauver ce soir-là ?

Harry ne savait pas mais quoiqu'il en soit, il aimait bien discuter avec Drago.

Il commençait à croire que les gens du royaume avaient raison, qu'il était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Ses connaissances laissaient le brun pantois. Le blond était d'une intelligence et il fallait le dire, d'une classe à couper le souffle. Même dans son pyjama trop grand pour lui. Un pyjama blanc de soie un peu ample qui lui allait toutefois à merveille, malgré l'absence de muscles.

En réalité, le fait qu'il soit si menu attirait vraiment le brun -qui se maudissait pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Il aimait la douceur de sa peau, qu'il frôlait de plus en plus, inconsciemment, le soir.

Il avait remarqué aussi que chaque soir, le blond se rapprochait un peu plus lorsqu'il s'asseyait dans le lit. Mais Harry ne disait rien, il semblait même attendre quelque chose... _Quelque chose_ qu'il n'était pas près de s'avouer.

« Le combat est un art Drago, malgré ce que tu peux en dire. »

« C'est ça », fit le blond peu convaincu. « Tu vas me dire que trancher des têtes, c'est un art ? Personnellement, je préfère la ruse au courage. Je préfère les coups bas plutôt que les coups francs, car peu importe ce qu'on en dit, une trahison fait toujours moins mal qu'un poignard dans le ventre. »

« Arrête de voir le combat uniquement comme un moyen de tuer. C'est aussi un exutoire. Tu n'as jamais essayé... Tu verrais, ça te ferait du bien de sortir de tes bouquins. Un jour, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi au dôjo, je te montrerai comment je m'entraîne. »

« Pourquoi pas... »

Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent de stupeur lorsqu'il vit l'énorme sourire sur le visage de son frère. Après toutes les craceries qu'il lui avait faites, ça lui faisait encore plaisir qu'il vienne avec lui quelque part ?

Soudain, un bruit de sabots se fit entendre du balcon et de nombreux hénissements attirèrent les deux jeunes hommes à l'extérieur. Il y avait tout un raffut de personnes qui tentaient de voir ce qui se passait.

Au milieu, un char avançait, tiré par des chevaux. Un homme était emprisonné de chaînes. Un rebelle.

Et le coeur d'Harry se rebella.

Ce fut le coup de foudre. Direct. Douloureux.

Drago regardait attentivement ce rebelle qui venait d'être capturé, avec sceptissisme et méfiance. C'était assez choquant de voir à quel point il lui ressemblait.

On aurait presque dit son sosie. Parce qu'il était à la fois son opposé.

Cet homme ressemblait à Drago comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf qu'il avait les cheveux longs, des cheveux longs soyeux. Le visage boueux. Il était musclé. Il était sauvage, un peu comme Harry. Il avait des yeux moins gris, plus bleus... Il ressemblait vraiment à un homme.

Il ne savait pas que les mêmes pensées traversaient l'esprit d'Harry, qui était éberlué de la ressemblance avec son frère. C'étaient les mêmes, mis à part que Drago faisait vraiment effeminé à côté, dans ses longues tuniques violettes et ses habils de soie.

« Ta bouche, frérot, retiens-la », lança sèchement Drago en retournant dans la chambre.

Harry ne lâchait pas le rebelle des yeux. Il était magnifique. Son coeur battait la chamade. Pourquoi ressentait-il ça envers un inconnu ? C'était anormal. Trop peu rationel.

Il rentra à son tour et s'allongea sur son lit, le regard rêveur, fixant le plafond.

« Frérot ? », l'interrogea le blond en passant une main sous ses yeux.

Aucune réaction.

« HARRY !! »

Ce dernier sursauta pour voir le visage de son frère à quelques millimètres du sien. Son coeur explosa dans sa poitrine de façon encore plus intense que lorsqu'il avait vu le rebelle...

Il n'immaginait pas cela possible, qu'un coeur puisse battre aussi vite. Il poussa un cri et se recula contre le mur.

« N'aies pas peur », rigola son frère. « Je sais que tu étais en train de baver sur le rebelle en pensées, mais tu devrais te retenir, Père n'apprécierait pas trop que tu en tombes amoureux. Tu as déjà fait pas mal de conneries à ses yeux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça te ferait, que Père me punisse ? Tu as toujours voulu ça jusqu'à présent. Ca te ferait même plaisir. », répliqua le brun, acerbe.

En vérité, il voulait cacher une réaction très malsaine qui venait de se glisser dans son corps, dans une partie de son anatomie. Une réaction malsaine surtout lorsqu'elle était provoquée par les yeux de son frère.

« Tu as raison », fit Drago, moqueur. « Je t'en voulais d'avoir le trône. »

« Vraiment ? »

Harry était choqué. Il n'aurait jamais immaginer ça.

« Le pouvoir t'interesse donc tant ? Je croyais qu'il ne servait qu'à détruire à tes yeux. »

« Il y a... d'autres raisons pour lesquelles j'aimerais l'avoir. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te le prendrais pas. Mais si tu veux, je pourrai t'aider à libérer ton rebelle. »

« Qu... quoi ? »

« Tu en es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry resta bouche bée. Dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme en une fraction de seconde lui paraissait inouï. Mais le dire devant Drago, c'était encore pire. Parce que c'était presque comme s'il lui disait qu'il était tombé amoureux de son frère.

De leurs ressemblances.

« Tu ne trouves pas ça... mal ? », reprit le blond, comme lisant dans ses pensées. « Que tu sois attiré par quelqu'un qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ton frère ? Et après, tu vas me dire, que je ne te fais aucun effet hein... »

« Arrête, il ne te ressemble pas ! Il est différent ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne fait pas plein de méchancetées dans le dos des gens ! »

« Je te propose de t'aider, avec ma magie, de me mettre en danger pour toi, et comment me remercies-tu ? » demanda le blond d'un ton glacial.

Sans prévenir, un peu en rage, il se leva du lit et Harry le retint par le poignet. Il le tira vers lui et, dans une impulsion incontrôlable, il le serra dans ses bras et plongea sa tête dans son cou.

Ca lui rappelait l'autre soir, quand Drago était saoûl. Cette étreinte chaleureuse. Elle lui avait tant manqué.

« Je suis désolé... »

Le blond resta silencieux. En temps normal, il aurait souri parce qu'il venait de gagner sur son frère. Pourtant, lorsque ses yeux remarquèrent l'érection du brun à travers son pyjama, il se sentit bouillir.

« Est-ce que tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme ton frère ? », demanda soudain Harry, étrangement ému.

« Non », répliqua le blond sèchement en tentant de se dégager.

Et cette phrase poignarda Harry de plein fouet.

« Non, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme mon frère, malgré toute l'affection que tu cherchais en moi. La vérité, c'est que je suis pourri, tu as raison, je suis sale. Un être maléfique, qui suit ses pulsions. Je n'ai jamais pu te voir comme mon sang puisque nous ne sommes pas réellement frères. Je t'ai toujours vu comme un homme... je t'ai toujours désiré. »

Le sang afflua davantage vers le bas-ventre d'Harry qui dut se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur son frère. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal au coeur d'entendre ça ?

« Je ne peux pas t'apporter la tendresse que tu veux. Lui pourra sûrement. Mais je peux t'apporter autre chose... », susurra le blond à son oreille.

Un sourire sadique s'affichait sur son visage tandis que ses longs doigts glissaient dans le pantalon du brun. Harry se contracta, surpris, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il voulait... le repousser. Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté par le geste de son frère, par ce que dirait la morale, à quel point ce geste serait sale aux yeux des gens. De la débauche. Il avait honte. Honte de se laisser faire, honte d'aimer ça. Honte de ne pouvoir le repousser, alors qu'il aimait le rebelle, alors qu'il avait bien plus de force que Drago.

« Tu bandes pour le rebelle, hein ? », fit sadiquement le blond. « Et ça te plait, que je te satisfait à sa place ? »

« Non... non... », murmura Harry, perdu dans son plaisir.

Il secouait la tête de droite en gauche tandis que Drago le masturbait. Trop doucement. Presque comme une caresse affective. Et Harry ne voulait pas. Il donna des coups de hanche pour que la caresse devienne vigoureuse. Quitte à subir cette honte, il préférait qu'elle ne soit pas faite de façon trop intime, il préférait que ce soit brutal.

Sinon ça lui rappelerait la tendresse qu'il avait toujours recherché par son frère. Et ressentir une tendresse affective en étant masturbé lui paraissait vraiment trop malsain.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, chut... », souffla Drago, ravi de son effet. « Je suis sûr que ça te plait, tu dois penser à l'autre. Je lui ressemble tellement après tout. Et dire que tu dis que c'est moi le méchant, que c'est moi le vice. Mais tu as vu ce que tu fais, Harry ? Tu prends du plaisir avec ton frère en pensant à un autre... Tu reportes un amour interdit vers quelque chose d'encore plus interdit... L'inceste... »

« Non.. », balbutia le brun, troublé par ces paroles douloureuses. « Je ne veux pas, laisse-moi ! »

Sentant qu'il allait jouir, le blond enleva brusquemment sa main.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi lui, héritier d'Asthar, fils du roi des ténèbres de la fôret, ressentait une telle colère envers Harry. Ca le submergeait complètement, toute cette haine. Cette jalousie.

Il n'était pas là pour tomber amoureux du prétendu héritier au trône de _Griffindor_.

Il était là pour prendre sa place. Devenir Roi, avec le seau du dragon. Et transformer sa famille à nouveau en humains.

A la limite, il pouvait désirer son prétendu frère. Mais ça devait s'arrêter là.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux goûter la part sombre des choses, et que tu seras prêt à l'assumer sans me traiter de monstre, fais-moi signe. » cingla Drago en se levant à nouveau.

Mais Harry le fit retomber, encore. Le souffle court. Les joues rouges.

« Je suis vraiment désolé... », souffla t-il en caressant la paume de la main du blond, eveillant en celui-ci un myriade de fourmillements.

Et une envolée de papillons dans son ventre.

Il était dans le même état que le brun à présent.

« Je ne suis pas mieux que toi. C'est juste que je t'en voulais, pour tout ce que tu m'as fait, mais... tu as raison... Le désir est là... Intarissable. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? », chuchota doucement le blond en caressant les lèvres du brun avec sa bouche. « Serais-tu prêt à commettre l'affront ? A utiliser ton courage dans un but plus... »

Mais Harry le coupa en faisant pénétrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Il ne pensait même plus au rebelle. Juste à Drago. Juste à son désir. Juste au fait d'être bien dans ses bras.

Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie, toutes ses souffrances, tous ses maux lui avaient été infligés par son frère. Et que celui-ci était capable de les guérir en une seule nuit.

Le blond voulut arrêter.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi loin. Il était encore vierge.

Il n'avait fait qu'allumer de la pire des façons les hommes qu'Harry avaient connu, juste pour lui faire du mal. Il avait juste fait croire qu'il avait de l'expérience. Mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Et malgré toute son âme pervertie, pour la première fois, Drago eut vraiment peur.

Peur d'aimer.

Peur d'être humain.

**O**

**O**

« Drago, chut, ne faites pas de bruits, et dépêchez-vous. »

Le blond ouvrit lentement des paupières et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il était trop bien dans ce lit... Puis soudain, des flash. Quelque chose d'intense. De fort. Plus puissant que toute la magie de Drago, plus puissant que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Des coups de reins. La sensation de s'enfoncer dans un sable mouvant. Et d'aimer ça. D'avoir envie de se laisser noyer dans cet océan de plaisir. Le sable mouvant chaud, étroit. Etre dedans mais être à la fois entouré, encerclé. Partout cette sensation de bien être.

Harry.

Le blond recula tellement brusquemment qu'il tomba du lit. Molly, la plus gentille des servantes mais aussi la mère de son meilleur ami, la seule qui aimait Harry, l'aida à se relever et l'invita à partir, vite.

« Votre père arrive ! », murmura t-elle, affolée.

Le brun venait d'émerger et sourit en voyant Drago par terre. Mais la dernière phrase de la servante le heurta de plein fouet.

« Habillez-vous ! »

Mais il n'y avaient pas d'habils autour d'eux, ils étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la pièce et Drago ne retrouvait plus son bas de pyjama pour recouvrir sa nudité.

Son père n'était plus qu'à un pas de la porte et Harry cacha la servante sur le balcon. Si celle-ci se faisait voir, elle serait certainement renvoyée pour avoir tenter de les aider.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de se cacher, seulement de s'engouffrer sous les draps tandis qu'Harry, toujours debout, attrapa le coussin que son frère lui lança pour en recouvrir ses parties génitales.

Le regard de leur père devint rouge de colère en les voyant.

« Alors c'était vrai...! »

« Non père, je vais vous expliquer ! Drago était là hier soir et il s'est endormi sur mon lit, il a oublié de rentrer. Il ne s'est rien passé. Et je dors toujours nu ! »

Le Roi James esquissa un sourire mesquin et retira brusquemment le drap de Drago, qui cacha sa nudité avec ses mains.

« Et lui aussi, il dort toujours nu ? », dit-il méchamment. « J'avais fait exprès d'envoyer Drago dans ta chambre et de prétendre accepter le fait que tu l'espionnes pour découvrir s'il faisait effectivement preuve de magie noire... »

Les yeux gris se voilèrent et Harry détourna les siens, coupable.

« ...cependant je voulais seulement vérifier quelles sortes de perversions tu serais capable de lui faire subir. Je savais que tu le désirais, tu l'as forcé à t'embrasser, mais je n'aurais jamais penser que tu puisses aller aussi loin. Mon propre fils... C'est écoeurant !! Comment as-tu pu le forcer ? »

« Pardon ? », dit Harry, interloqué.

Un bloc de glace était tombé dans sa poitrine.

« Drago n'aurait jamais accepter quelque chose d'aussi ignoble. Tu l'as violé. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? », demanda t-il doucement au blond, qui était aussi choqué que son frère.

« Non, Père... »

« Ne crains pas de dire la vérité, mon fils », souffla t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. « Je ne te crois pas. Si tu parles, et que tu confirmes, je te donnerai le trône. Je ferai de toi mon héritier... Alors Drago, a t-il abusé de toi ? »

Drago pouvait ressentir la haine de son frère dans chaque pore de sa peau. Harry attendait qu'il nie, qu'il le défende.

La vérité. La vérité c'est que c'était lui qui l'avait embrassé en premier, qui l'avait masturbé, et lui encore qui l'avait pris la veille.

Pourtant, Drago ne pouvait abandonner les siens, ce pourquoi il était là depuis tant d'années. La raison pour laquelle le Roi James l'avait trouvé dans la fôret.

Il voulait le seau, il avait besoin du trône. Alors il mit son masque de comédien, celui qu'il avait usé tant de fois pour humilier son frère. Mais cette humiliation serait la pire de toutes, il le savait. L'impardonnable.

« Je... », balbutia t-il en baissant les yeux, penaud. « Ne criez pas, père... Harry m'a fait des avances et... »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! », hurla le brun, se sentant trahi. « C'est toi qui... »

« Arrête de mentir », coupa Drago d'une voix neutre, sans regarder son frère pour autant.

Le gris évitait le vert. Coupable.

« Qu...quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un salaupard ! Tu as dit que si je me détendais... tu... tu t'es foutu de moi... mais pourquoi ? »

La voix d'Harry tremblait et il se retenait d'exploser en sanglots. Il avait envie de pleurer. Une envie douloureuse. Drago payerait. Il se le promis à cet instant là.

« Poursuis Drago », reprit le Roi James.

« J'avais peur... Il ne m'a pas fait de mal mais je n'osais pas me dégager... Il est tellement plus fort que moi... »

« Bien... viens ici toi. », dit sèchement le Roi en tirant son fils aîné par l'oreille. « Tu vas aller te laver, laver ta souillure, et je veux que tu frottes jusqu'à ce que ton corps soit rouge. Je vérifirai, je te préviens. Ensuite tu retourneras dans ta chambre et tu ne verras PLUS personne !! Particulièrement ton frère, que je dois préserver de ton immondice. Pour finir, je te retire le trône. »

Et tandis que son père l'emmenait vers les douches ; Harry laissa ses larmes couler.

Drago était un monstre.

Qui l'avait pris.

Qui lui avait tout pris...

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Hm... C'est une fin abrupte, désolée haha. Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent, reviewent (ça fait très plaisir!), et les anonymes aussi (Marie, Mâr-hy, h-g-c, syana, kousaidechi, Harry-Draco-forever! Et Draaary).**

**Bisous et bonne soirée ! **


	5. Chapitre 4

**Eh oui, déjà la suite pour vous faire plaisir. Vos reviews géniales m'ont tellement motivée que ce chapitre est là pour vous.**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**+ Chapitre 4 +**

La tête enfouie dans les traversins, Drago repensait sans cesse à cette nuit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Avec lui...

Ca n'avait jamais été son but. Il n'était pas programmé pour ça.

Aimer.

Il devait...

Haïr.

Pour mieux régner.

Pour mieux détruire.

Et il l'avait détruit, son frère. En miettes. Son regard si triste et haineux tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il le hantait.

Pourtant il allait avoir le trône. Enfin. Le seau lui appartiendrait. Le corbeau était même venu le voir pour le féliciter mais Drago n'arrivait pas à l'écouter, il avait trop mal au ventre.

Il se demanda alors s'il y avait un échange magique lorsque deux humains faisaient l'amour. Dans son monde, tout était possible après tout. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi briser le lien avec Harry lui paraissait si difficile à présent.

Ou alors peut-être s'était-il trop... enfoncé pour revenir en arrière.

Le corbeau lui avait parlé d'amour, de faire attention, que c'était un sentiment dangereux, destructeur. Surtout pour leur clan.

Drago avait été convoqué par Asthar le soir même dans la forêt et il avait revêtu une cape pour s'enfuir. Au moment de quitter le château, il avait senti un regard insistant sur lui et s'était retourné. Harry le regardait de sa fenêtre.

Il savait désormais que le blond cachait réellement quelque chose d'important mais cela n'avait pas d'importance qu'Harry le sache, finalement. Le Roi James était complètement hypnotisé par les ondes de Drago ; au point qu'il oubliait d'aimer son propre fils.

Il ne croirait jamais Harry, et quelque part, la tristesse du brun l'atteignit et accentua son mal de ventre.

« Mon fils... », murmura un loup au pelage noir vif en se frottant aux jambes du blond.

Une dizaine de loups l'entourraient à présent et Drago retira sa cape, le regard froid.

« Père. Vous m'avez demandé ? »

« Nous sommes si heureux que tu aies enfin réussi à accomplir ta mission. Bientôt, le royaume nous appartiendra. »

Les autres loups encerclèrent Drago et hurlèrent dans la nuit. Le blond fut étrangement ému de retrouver ses semblables et s'agenouilla auprès d'eux, caressant le front de son père affectueusement.

« Si seulement j'étais maudit, comme vous... Je suis tellement désolé, père... C'est triste sans vous tous au château », avoua t-il.

« Si tu avais été maudit, tu n'aurais jamais pu nous délivrer de cette malédiction. Le mal pourra enfin régner. Nous allons avoir notre vengeance sur la terre de _Griffindor_. Mais dis-moi, fils, comment as-tu fait pour que le Roi te donne finalement cette place ? Cette saleté de corbeau n'a pas voulu parler. Je l'aurais bien manger en punition, mais il s'est envolé. »

« Je... » Drago hésita, cherchant ses mots. Puis il décida de dire la vérité, après tout c'était dans sa nature, d'être un méchant, une ordure. Son père serait sûrement fier de lui. « J'ai brisé son héritier en couchant avec lui. »

« Oh... »

La meute de loups échangèrent quelques regards attérés puis il sembla voir les yeux de son père briller de fierté pour son fils. Alors que lui... lui se détestait pour cela.

« Très ingénieux. Très maléfique. Allez, retourne-y, maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. »

« Oui, père. »

**O**

**O**

Trois jours passèrent et Harry pensait sans cesse au rebelle.

Il connaissait les contours de son visage par coeur à force de les retracer en pensées.

Avec lui, il se sentait comme apaisé. Heureux.

C'était bien de penser à lui. Mal de penser à son frère. Parce que quand il pensait à Drago ; il souffrait atrocement.

Toutefois penser au rebelle était un peu douloureux aussi, car chaque nuit il entendait celui-ci gémir de douleur dans sa cage. Il avait été enfermé dans une étroite prison qui était suspendue en l'air contre la paroi ouest du château. Non loin de la chambre d'Harry.

Et chaque nuit, il l'entendait gémir de douleur. Il le savait blessé, car les gardes l'avaient maltraités la veille. Cependant personne ne l'avait soigné et personne n'avait droit de lui parler. On le laissait mourir de faim et de soif.

Le traitement des rebelles était vraiment honteux. Il ne se souvenait pas que son père fut un Roi aussi mauvais lorsqu'il était enfant. Qu'était-il arrivé à son père pour qu'il devienne aussi assoiffé de pouvoir et aussi violent ?

Il avait par ailleurs appris que le rebelle se nommait Draco Slytherin. Fils du plus grand royaume ennemi.

Et quand son père apprit cela, il devint fou de rage et avait littéralement explosé, parlant d'une prophétie, du fait que _tous_ les fils de princes rebelles auraient dû être morts à présent. Comment celui-ci aurait-il pu s'échapper ?

Harry lui, avait senti sa gorge se nouer à l'entente de ce nom.

Draco...

Comme le hasard faisait bien les choses. En plus de lui ressembler trait pour trait, il n'y avait qu'une lettre qui le différenciait de son frère, Drago.

La tête enfoui dans ses mains, le brun déshérité se posait beaucoup de questions. Et si les deux blonds étaient frères ? Si c'étaient eux les vrais frères ?

Impliquer le rebelle dans l'équation était pire que tout. Cela lui faisait penser à une sorte de triple relation incestueuse ; et Merlin le savait, Harry s'était suffisament fait punir pour cela.

Un matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, une cape aux tons orangés avait été déposée au pied du lit. Le tissu glissait doucement entre ses doigts, chaud, agréable.

De la soie...

Immédiatemment, il immagina Drago avec cette cape... Elle épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps... Son corps si fin, un peu androgine.

Des images l'envahirent, partout.

Partout dans sa tête, dans son corps, autour de lui, en lui. Même les draps qui le recouvraient se mirent à mouver seuls, par la force de ses souvenirs.

_Deux corps emmêlés dans la pénombre, la soie blanche qui descend lentement des jambes gracieuses. Des mains soudain sèches et fades lorsqu'elles s'entremêlent avec désespoir dans celles pâles et tièdes de son frère. _

_Tiède comme son souffle, ses gémissements, ses allaitements saccadés. Sa peur palpable. Son abandon. Sa chaleur. Son corps. Bordel, son corps..._

Et sans s'en rendre compte, il serrait la cape à s'en brûler les doigts. Mais le tissu ne pouvait se substituer à cette étreinte fiévreuse, trop froid, trop quelconque. Il n'y avait plus la volupté des effleurements, des frottements, des vertiges. Il n'y avait plus le feu des embrasements.

Plus que le vide.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il vit que sa main avait disparu également. Il la retira instantanémant de la cape.

Puis il couvrit la moitié d'un bras avec et constata avec stupeur qu'il disparaissait lui aussi.

C'était une cape d'invisibilité...

Le coeur d'Harry se mit à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Serait-ce l'occasion inespérée d'aller libérer son rebelle ?

**O**

**O **

Après de nombreuses hésitations, le _Griffindor_ décida de jouer le tout pour le tout et de faire preuve de bravoure. C'était un guerrier après tout. Il ne devait pas avoir peur d'aller au front. De se battre pour celui qu'il aime.

Son plan était parfait.

Il devait détourner l'attention des gardes devant sa porte pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et passer avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Aussi avait-il demandé à Molly de les distraire cinq minutes à partir de minuit juste pour qu'il ait le temps de sortir de sa chambre et de se faufiler dans le couloir.

Ce qu'il réussit avec brio.

Arrivé aile ouest de Hogwarts, Harry monta les escaliers d'une tour quatre à quatre, le souffle court.

Il se pencha en haut des remparts et fit bien attention de ne pas glisser.

La pluie tombait à flot cette nuit-là et il pouvait voir le rebelle qui s'agitait plus bas dans sa cage, tendant la main à l'extérieur pour récolter quelques gouttes d'eau qu'il buvait avidemment.

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

« Qui êtes-vous... ? », demanda le prisonnier, méfiant.

De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir Harry et ce dernier remercia Merlin pour cela. Si le rebelle savait qu'il s'agissait du fils de son pire ennemi ; il le rejetterait sûrement. Harry enfonça bien sa capuche sur sa tête pour cacher mieux son visage.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je vais vous aider... Tenez », dit-il en faisant descendre un seau rempli d'eau.

Le prisonnier le remercia et se jetta goulumment dessus.

« Pouvez-vous... me libérer ? », demanda t-il.

« C'était dans mes intentions, effectivement. Attendez, je vais essayer de tirer sur la corde, là-bas. »

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre, Harry redescendit la tour et s'arrêta en plein milieu, où une fenêtre donnait vue sur la cage du rebelle.

Le coeur d'Harry se mit à battre un peu plus vite en songeant que la chambre de Drago se situait à cet étage, juste à quelques pas de lui. Que cette ordure dormait paisiblement alors que le rebelle souffrait à en creuver juste à côté de lui. Drago était-il donc si dégueulasse pour que ces gémissements ne le laissent indifférent ?

Perdant le fil de ses pensées, il se secoua mentalement et se pencha par la fenêtre pour tenter d'atteindre la corde et détacher le noeud. Peine perdue...

Il monta sur le rebord et s'approcha un maximum du côté droit mais il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre et il glissait de plus en plus... puis il dérapa mais fut rattrapé de justesse par la taille.

Quelqu'un le tira en arrière, deux mains étroitement serrées qui ne le lâchaient pas, comme s'il était un trésor. Il pouvait sentir le souffle saccadé de son sauveur dans son cou, et sa peur de le voir tomber était vraiment palpable.

Puis l'homme se dégagea et Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner complètement qu'il fut plaqué sans douceur contre le bord de la fenêtre.

Drago lui maintenait les poignets et collait le corps trempé de son frère contre son doux pyjama de soie. Les yeux gris d'habitude si calmes semblaient lancer des éclairs et Harry n'osa même pas ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de s'éloigner. Il était pétrifié.

« Pauvre con », cracha le blond d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Le brun en resta stoïque.

« Je t'avais dit que le courage était un sentiment stupide. En utilisant la ruse pour délivrer ton rebelle d'amour », dit-il avec ironie, « tu n'aurais pas pris le risque de te tuer inutilement. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu essayerais de le libérer ce soir ? Bien sûr... j'aurais dû m'en douter, on t'envoie une cape et il faut que tu l'utilises le soir même sans réfléchir. Tu n'es qu'une bête stupide qui fonce tête baissée. Tes muscles ne t'auraient pas sauvé si je n'avais pas été là ! »

« C'est... c'est toi qui m'a envoyé la cape ? », bégaya Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui a des pouvoirs égaux aux miens dans ce château ? Notre père peut-être, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'aide à délivrer le Slytherin. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé ? », s'énerva le brun en bougeant contre lui. « Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un violeur ! »

« Oh arrête », soupira le blond sans se dégager pour autant. Au contraire, il se colla davantage et cette soudaine proximité animait leurs corps de la plus indécente des façons. « Je n'avais pas le choix... »

« Pas le choix, hein ? Pourquoi, parce que tu n'es qu'un salaupard qui ne désire rien d'autre que le trône ? Bien sûr, piétiner mes sentiments ne te dérange pas ! »

« Ecoute, on va pas discuter de ça maintenant. Si quelqu'un se rend compte que tu n'es plus dans ta chambre, tu risques beaucoup. Il faut libérer Draco maintenant. Je vais t'aider avec ma magie, d'accord ? Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre. »

Le regard vert d'Harry le toisa longuement comme s'il le passait aux rayons X. Méfiant, il posa à voix haute la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Laisse-moi deviner... Tu espères qu'en m'aidant à m'enfuir avec le rebelle, je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici et tu pourras devenir Roi et baiser tout le royaume avec ta méchanceté gratuite ? »

Harry crut voir un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux gris mais il avait dû le rêver car une seconde plus tard ses yeux brillaient de la façon la plus interessée et sadique qui soit.

« Eh bien, il y a en effet quelque chose que tu peux faire pour me... soulager, dans l'état où je suis. » dit-il glacialement en baissant le regard sur sa partie intime.

« Non... non », s'affola Harry, commençant à comprendre lentement ce que son frère voulait. « Si quelqu'un arrive... »

« Et alors ? C'est d'autant plus excitant. Et puis, je te l'ai bien fait l'autre soir, tu me le dois bien maintenant. »

Drago fit un pas en arrière tandis que son frère ne le quittait pas du regard, dans la quasi-obscurité. Il aurait pu le trouver magnifique à cet instant-là mais son expression était tellement perfide qu'il avait son frère en horreur.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il n'arriverait jamais à faire évader le rebelle tout seul, il le savait bien. Il ne restait plus qu'une autre solution : la magie de Drago.

Soufflant un bon coup ; il tendit la main vers le pantalon blanc mais les doigts fins de son frère encerclèrent brusquemment son poignet et le stoppèrent dans son geste.

« Non, pas comme ça. Avec la langue... »

Furieux, Harry se mit à genoux et tira d'un geste sec le pantalon blanc. Drago perdit même l'équilibre une fraction de seconde à cause de la force du _Griffindor _et dut s'appuyer sur les épaules de celui-ci.

Il resta complètement ahuri quand il vit la langue de son frère pointer vers son sexe et même s'il eut envie qu'elle poursuive son chemin, il donna à Harry un coup de pied dans les côtes qui se tordit sous la douleur.

Les yeux verts lançaient des éclairs de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Peut-être même d'humiliation...

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais pourri au point de te forcer ? » jeta méchamment Drago en se rhabillant.

« Je connais ta nature profonde, c'est tout. » se contenta de répondre le griffindor d'une voix laconique.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu me connais en _profondeur_... », railla le blond. « Mais même le sexe n'est pas intime chez moi, ce n'est que surface. Des dizaines d'hommes sont passés avant toi, que crois-tu ? Que tu es privilégié ? »

« Esseyerais-tu de me rendre jaloux ? » fit Harry, s'amusant soudain de la situation. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de m'étaler le tableau de tes conquêtes, je le sais déjà et ça m'indiffère. Maintenant arrête de me retenir, parce que depuis que je veux libérer mon rebelle, tu ne fais que ça... C'est à se demander ce que tu cherches, Drago. Je croyais que tu voulais que je m'en aille de ce château ! Après tout, il n'y a que le trône qui t'interesse... n'est-ce pas ? »

Il y eut un silence et Harry finit par hausser les épaules. Il était vraiment déçu que Drago ne l'ait jamais considéré comme son frère. Il l'avait toujours su au fond de lui mais... une partie stupide se plaisait à espérer.

A espérer que Drago ait un semblant d'affection. A espérer qu'au moins une personne dans ce château l'aimait un petit peu.

Il s'était trompé. C'est à peine si son frère le considérait comme un amant, une vulgaire pute d'une nuit, et là, il avait failli s'abaisser à le su...

« Je n'essaye pas de te retenir. Je voulais savoir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller juste pour libérer ton rebelle, Draco Slytherin c'est ça ? Son nom est assez marrant... », sourit Drago. « Tu dois faire vraiment un transfert... Peut-être espères-tu me retrouver en lui... »

« Va te faire foutre ! C'est plutôt toi que je cherche à fuir en lui. Il est tellement mieux. »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! », fit Drago en emboîtant le pas à son frère.

A présent, Harry dévalait les escaliers de la tour, pressé. Il avait laissé le rebelle trop longtemps...

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, je l'aime, ça ne s'explique pas. Maintenant aide-moi avec ta magie et je partirai avec lui, ce soir. Tu seras enfin débarassé de moi. Tu as promis... »

Drago hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. La part sombre en lui jubilait intérieurement. Le seau serait enfin à lui. Par contre, l'autre part se sentait malheureuse... et ce n'était pas sans l'inquiéter.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Evidemment, les reviews sont toujours mes amies hihi alors n'hésitez pas !**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui en laissent, tous ceux qui lisent, m'ajoutent en favoris ou en alert...**

**Et à très bientôt pour la suite !**

**Ps : Pour les lecteurs de Nine Years, la suite arrive la semaine prochaine, une fois que j'aurai écrit la maudite fin de ce maudit chapitre TT.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hellow !**

**Un nouveau chapitre haha. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

**Beaucoup m'ont demandé la nuance Drago/Draco alors je suis désolée mais il faudra attendre le Chapitre 6 pour que tout soit révélé !**

**Patience et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**+ Chapitre 5 +**

« Dépêche-toi !! »

Drago suivait le pas avec plus ou moins d'entrain que son frère. Il n'avait jamais eu l'endurance de celui-ci, préférant passer son temps le nez dans les livres, plutôt que de courir inutilement. Certes il était beaucoup moins musclé mais il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour séduire le royaume... Aussi quand Harry accéléra la cadence, le blond eut du mal à le suivre et dut poser ses deux mains à plat sur ses genoux, essouflé.

Le brun soupira et s'accroupit devant son frère.

« Monte », ordonna t-il doucement.

« Par... pardon ? », bégaya Drago, éberlué.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide et maintenant. Les gardes ne vont pas tarder à se rendre compte de la supercherie. Au plus nous irons vite, au mieux ce sera ! »

Alors c'était pour _ça_ qu'il voulait le porter ? Bien sûr... Qu'est-ce que Drago avait espéré au juste, de la charité ?

« Non merci, je ne suis pas une moviette ! », le repoussa t-il méchamment.

Harry poussa un soupir las et abandonna de convaincre son frère. Après tout, il n'en avait rien à foutre du blond, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui proposait son aide après toutes les craceries qu'il lui avait faites enfant.

Il ne voulait même plus se persuader que si Drago l'aidait ce soir, c'est parce qu'une part en lui en avait envie... parce que peut-être, le blond l'aimait un tout petit peu. Juste un peu.

Le brun se secoua mentalement. Drago ne l'aimait pas. Il l'aidait juste pour qu'il s'en aille avec le rebelle et avoir le trône !

« Là », indiqua t-il une fois arrivé en dessous de la cellule. « Il y a une corde... »

Doucement, Drago se concentra et commença à psalmodier des chants cantiques ou des formules magiques, Harry ne savait pas. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était le rebelle qui l'appelait...

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demandait celui-ci en essayant de tendre une main vers le visage d'Harry, qui se cachait sous sa cape.

« Quelqu'un qui a pitié de la souffrance d'autrui... »

« Je suis vraiment le tout dernier espoir de mon peuple », fit le rebelle d'une voix rauque, épuisée d'avoir trop crier sous les coups. « Libérez-moi, je vous en prie. C'est votre Roi qui est le véritable ennemi, nous vivions en paix, il nous a assujetti par les armes, nous sommes esclaves... »

**O**

**O **

Dans l'aile Est de Hogwarts, le Roi James qui dormait paisiblement auprès de sa femme Lily, entendit un appel dans son rêve.

« Harry est allé aider ton prisonier... Ton fils est avec le prince Slytherin. Harry t'a encore désobéi, il est en train de trahir ta confiance avec Draco, le prince rebelle. »

James ouvrit lentement ses yeux tandis que les dernières phrases résonnaient encore dans sa tête. C'est ce moment-là que le corbeau choisit pour s'envoler.

**O**

**O**

« Gardes, dépêchez-vous ! »

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix de son père et Drago se figea de stupeur. Il cessa immédiatemment sa formule magique et la cage atterit en douceur.

« Oh non... », murmura Harry, effrayé par la possibilité de se faire prendre par son père.

« Je vous en conjure, libérez-moi », suppliait le rebelle.

Le brun ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer intérieurement. S'ils se faisaient attraper... pouvait-il vraiment prendre le risque d'emmener Draco Slytherin à une mort certaine ? Sa propre punition lui était égale, du moment que le rebelle était épargné.

« Prends ça », bougeonna la voix de son frère qui le rammena subitement à la réalité.

Harry fixa avec étonnement Drago qui lui tendait une paire de clées.

« Dépêche-toi de fuir, notre père arrive ! »

Le jeune prince ne se fit donc pas prier et libéra un Draco qui ressemblait décidémment comme deux gouttes d'eau à son frère.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Ce n'est pas simplement par pitié », murmura le rebelle, touché. « Laissez-moi vous regarder... »

Harry se recula et se cacha un peu plus sous sa cape. Le rebelle ne devait pas savoir qui il était. Le fils de son pire ennemi...

« Laissez-le ! »

Drago s'était interposé entre eux et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Il a dit qu'il ne veut pas que vous le touchiez. Alors maintenant, partez ! »

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent de stupeur face à l'attitude protectrice de son frère.

« Dra... Drago... », bégaya t-il.

Des gardes venaient d'arriver et si Draco Slytherin, le rebelle, ne semblait avoir aucun mal à se défendre, ce n'était pas le cas de son petit frère qui avait failli se reçevoir plusieurs coups d'épée. Harry se plaça devant lui pour le protéger et Drago dut utiliser toute sa magie pour créer une bouclier invisible autour d'eux.

Ils reculèrent jusqu'à se trouver encerclés par plusieurs gardes si bien que le blond heurta un mur non sans un gémissement de douleur. Harry enserra immédiatement sa main dans celle de son frère, fort. Il était juste devant lui à présent, contre lui, et il serrait la main moîte du blond comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il voulait le rassurer, lui dire qu'ils allaient sortir vivants de ce combat...

Drago n'avait jamais combattu après tout et il pouvait le sentir trembler de terreur dans son dos.

Soudain, deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et une tête se posa au creux de son épaule. Il sentit le souffle chaud de son frère contre sa tempe.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Chut, frérot, j'absorbe ton énergie... »

En effet, Harry commença à sentir toutes forces le quitter, comme si son frère était en train d'absorber son essence vitale. Il gémit sans retenue. C'était une sensation si intense... De la magie noire, pure, brute. C'était comme s'il exorcisait tous ses démons, comme s'il se vidait totalement... Il avait presque envie de se laisser mourir, là, dans les bras de son frère.

Mais soudain, une douce chaleur émana de leurs corps et un champ de lumière verte explosa, faisant tomber tous les gardes à terre.

Même le rebelle n'eut plus à se battre et attrapa la main de Harry, le séparant de son frère.

« Aurevoir... et merci », chuchota le brun d'une voix rauque.

Quelques secondes plus tard, seul au milieu des gardes, Drago s'écroula à son tour, vidé de toutes forces. Seul un rictus amer se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne plonge dans l'inconscience.

« C'est ça, laisse-moi toi aussi... Tu n'es pas différent des autres... »

**O**

**O**

Draco Slytherin était l'homme le plus fort qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Il combattait comme si sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite de guerre et de sang.

Il était magnifique et il le protégeait... Ils fuyaient ensemble de ce château maudit ; comme des amants digne d'un amour impossible.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à son petit frère ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry se demandait s'il avait eu raison de le laisser dans cet état ?

Au détour d'un couloir, Harry et Draco durent se séparer pour semer les gardes. Le rebelle lui promit de ne jamais oublier sa voix et qu'il le retrouverait. Il effleura même ses lèvres mais ce geste ne provoqua pas autant de frissons chez le brun que lorsque son frère l'avait embrassé.

... Pourquoi ?

Le coeur battant à mille à l'heure face à cette constatation pour le moins inquiétante, Harry eut envie de pleurer, au milieu de ce couloir, seul.

De se laisser tomber.

Il était tombé amoureux du rebelle... n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, comme une litanie ?

_« Je voulais savoir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller juste pour libérer ton rebelle, Draco Slytherin c'est ça ? Son nom est assez marrant... Tu dois faire vraiment un transfert... Peut-être espères-tu me retrouver en lui... »_

_Peut-être espères-tu me retrouver en lui... ?_

Non, non, ce n'était pas possible...

Ce n'était pas acceptable...

Il ne pouvait pas aimer Drago. Son petit frère. Même s'ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang ; son père allait le punir et n'accepterait jamais une telle union.

Sans oublier le fait que Drago lui-même le haïssait... Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'une chose : le trône...

Alors Harry marcha d'un pas lent, se sachant condamné.

Il ne pouvait plus fuir, son père savait qu'il avait libéré le rebelle. Il subirait la punition, comme toujours. On lui ferait payer cher le fait d'avoir « utiliser » et « souiller » le petit ange blond... Et le petit ange blond ne tarderait pas à le haïr ; parce qu'Harry n'avait pas rempli la part de son contrat.

Harry n'était pas parti avec Draco Slytherin et son coeur vola en éclats à cette pensée. Un jour, oui, il quitterait ce maudit château, Draco viendrait le chercher et il s'opposerait à la supprématie du Roi James... Il deviendrait l'ennemi de son père et ferait sa vie avec le rebelle.

Ainsi il serait heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Et il continua à marcher le long du couloir comme un prisonier condamné, sans chaînes de fer ni barreaux de prison. Juste piégé par l'etau que formait son coeur à cet instant-là ; un étau qui lui faisait mal. Qui le picotait. Un etau de douleur.

« Harry... Oh Merlin, mon fils... »

La voix de sa mère le sortit de sa léthargie. Pourquoi Lily pleurait-elle dans ses bras ?

« J'ai cru... j'ai cru que tu étais parti... à jamais... »

Interdit, il réalisa soudain que sa mère et d'autres gardes l'entourraient. Il n'était plus seul. Plus seul... mais pour combien de temps ? pensa t-il, amer.

Combien de temps avant d'être jeté comme un chiffon ?

« Ton père est fou furieux. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bon sang ?! » s'exclama t-elle en le secouant vivement.

Mais son fils ne bougeait pas, les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il avait abandonné toute force de vivre et cela effraya sa mère.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimais au moins ce rebelle pour prendre autant de risques ? », chuchota t-elle.

Harry secoua la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute, un enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise. Ou plutôt comme une poupée innanimée qui n'arrive même pas à se sentir désolée...

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je voulais être enfin utile pour quelqu'un... »

Il avait murmuré cela d'une voix presque inaudible et à ces mots, Lily eut les larmes aux yeux. Bien sûr que son fils était utile... Elle l'aimait, elle l'avait toujours aimé... Son propre sang. Elle se souvenait encore du moment de l'accouchement, de la douleur, des cris, puis de la sensation de bien-être et de pur bonheur ressentie lorsque son bébé, son tout petit bébé, lui avait été donné dans ses bras minces. Les bras d'une mère.

Elle se souvenait de tout l'amour qu'elle avait donné à son fils avant ses six ans. Pour combler le vide de son mari, toujours sur les champs de bataille. C'était le bon temps. Le temps où Harry et elle étaient plus proches que jamais.

Puis un voile tomba sur ses souvenirs. L'arrivée de Drago... Ce petit ange blond... Dans les bras de James... Et depuis lors, Lily avait abandonné son propre fils, comme envoûtée par le blond. Elle serra les poings. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ?

Comment avait-elle pu délaisser son fils au point de ne pas voir sa souffrance si évidente ?

Pourquoi avait-elle préféré le blond dès qu'elle l'avait vu ? L'avait-il ensorcelée ? Comme tout le monde dans ce château ?

« Pour être utile, tu l'as été, ce soir. Regarde ce que tu as fais. »

La voix de son père, autoritaire et glaciale, venait de briser le silence du couloir.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration en voyant son mari approcher d'une démarche coléreuse. Le Roi James désigna un corps dans les bras d'un garde et ce fut au tour d'Harry d'avoir le souffle coupé. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Drago... », souffla t-il en lui caressant les cheveux tandis que le blond dormait, dans les bras de l'homme, si faible.

« On l'a trouvé ainsi. Tu l'as forcé à t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne chercha même pas à nier et hôcha simplement de la tête, le coeur serré.

« Est-ce qu'il... va bien ? », murmura t-il.

« Je ne pense pas que tu mérites de le savoir. Tu nous as trahi... Mon propre fils ! Tu as mis ton frère en danger en plus de laisser échapper un rebelle. Je devrais te tuer pour ton insolence ! »

Le Roi James leva son épée et Harry ferma les yeux, attendant un coup, attendant la mort. Il pouvait sentir la haine de son père dans chaque pore de sa peau. Il le haïssait... Il n'avait jamais été rien pour lui. Une larme traça un sillon sur sa joue. Silencieuse. Translucide. Comme lui.

« Non James ! », s'interposa Lily, effrayée. Elle se tenait devant son fils à present, fière. « Ne lui fais pas de mal ! C'est notre fils ! »

« Notre fils, hein ? Il me fait honte... »

Harry frissona tandis que d'autres larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Il aurait tant aimé que son frère soit éveillé, qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, là, tout de suite... Il avait envie, besoin, c'était vital. La présence de Drago en lui, contre lui, partout. Mais pas endormi. Pas entre la vie et la mort. Il le voulait, bon sang, il le voulait...

Il ne remarqua pas l'étrange lueur rougeâtre que prenait le seau du dragon au doigt de son père. Au plus James s'énervait, et au plus le seau devanait rouge.

Une gifle le ramena sur terre. Son père venait de battre sa mère si bien que celle-ci tomba dans ses bras et Harry vacilla. Lily pleurait. James avait posé la main sur elle ! Elle, son bijou, son trésor !

Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Harry l'ignorait mais à ce moment-là, il se jura que son père deviendrait son ennemi. C'est la haine dans les yeux verts qu'il se fit cette promesse.

**O**

**O**

Quelque part, loin du château Hogwarts, Draco Slytherin fuyait sur son cheval.

Il était tombé amoureux et il reviendrait... Il tiendrait aussi le serment qu'il avait fait à son père Lucius, enfant.

_« Cours, et ne te retourne pas, pour un jour, plus tard, pouvoir reprendre le trône qui t'est dû et renverser le Roi ! »_

Mais en attendant, il dut s'occuper d'un autre problème et de taille. Son cheval hennit et se redressa. Ils étaient sans issus, au bord de cette cascade et les gardes allaient le capturer.

Alors Draco sauta, sans savoir qu'il plongeait dans les eaux enchantées du royaume. Dans les abîmes de la magie.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**La suite en début de semaine prochaine normalement, car je ne serai pas là cette semaine.**

**Bisous !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hellow !**

**Le chapitre arrive un poil à l'avance pour votre plus grand bonheur... (mais si mais si ! Lol).**

**Les explications tant attendues sur le mystère Drago/Draco arrivent enfin ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**+ Chapitre 6 +**

Lorsque le _Slytherin_ se réveilla, il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, juste la sensation d'être dans un cocon agréable. Même ses muscles autrefois endoloris par les coups de fouet ne lui faisaient plus mal. Les égratinures sur sa peau avaient disparu et il se rendit compte que son corps avait été lavé, purifié.

Ses longs cheveux blonds ressemblaient désormais à de longs filaments de soie, propres, lisses. La boue et le sang avaient disparu de son corps et sa tenue de combat était impécable.

Il pouvait voir son reflet en se penchant sur l'eau. Il s'était réveillé dans une grotte humide mais lumineuse où le son des gouttes d'eau tombant des stalactites jouait une douce mélodie.

Une jeune femme au visage souriant apparut soudain devant lui. Elle portait une robe argenté et ses cheveux bouclés et ses yeux marrons lui donnaient l'air d'une princesse sage.

« Bienvenue Draco Slytherin. » dit-elle en s'inclinant devant le rebelle. « Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ta visite. »

« Où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes-vous ? », demanda t-il.

« Je suis Hermione, la fée du lac. Tu as chuté dans les eaux enchantées du royaume en essayant de fuir tes ravisseurs. Te souviens-tu ? »

Draco hôcha la tête. Oui, il se souvenait avoir sauter dans la cascade... Mais que faisait-il là ? Et qui était cette femme étrange ?

« Je commençais à m'ennuyer ici, toute seule. Cela fait longtemps que je ne reçois plus de visite. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

La fée claqua des doigts et Draco vit un lit d'eau tourbilloner à ses côtés. Le liquide avait pris la forme d'un fauteuil, sous le regard médusé du rebelle.

« C'est confortable, n'aies pas peur », ajouta t-elle devant l'air sceptique du jeune prince. Elle claqua à nouveau des doigts et cette fois ce fut elle qui prit place sur un petit nuage d'eau.

« Pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer, Draco. Je suis ton amie. Je suis là pour t'aider. A vrai dire, je fais parti des esprits magiques qui ont le pouvoir de changer et de réguler la face de ce monde. Je vis dans ce lac depuis des milliers d'années et mon rôle est d'aider ceux qui ont été choisi par le destin pour jouer un rôle dans l'équilibre du bien. »

« Vous êtes une sorte de sage, alors ? », fit doucement Draco, impressioné.

La jeune femme émit un rire puis hôcha la tête.

« Si tu le vois ainsi, soit. Maintenant je vais te raconter une histoire. Depuis des centaines d'années, les royaumes _Griffindor _et _Slytherin_ sont en guerre, et, comme tu le sais, ton père, Lucius Malfoy, et le Roi James Potter n'ont pas échappé à la règle. »

« Oui, et ce sale _Griffindor_ a tué mon père quand j'avais six ans... », fit Draco, enragé.

« C'est cela. Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ignores, Draco. Ton père avait soif de pouvoir, il voulait gagner ce combat, aussi décida t-il de pactiser avec un adepte de magie noire, un grand sorcier qui vivait reclus dans son château, nommé Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy lui demanda de lui donner tous les pouvoirs que Voldemort possédait en échange de sa serviabilité. »

« Mon père ? », coupa le blond, abasourdi. « Il n'aurait jamais... »

« Si, il aurait osé, Draco. Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, tu ne le connaissais pas. Les hommes peuvent être de bons pères avec leurs progénitures mais cela ne les empêche pas d'être vils et imparfaits en tant que Roi. »

« Non... »

Draco secoua la tête, incapable d'en entendre plus. Il s'était toujours convaincu que son royaume était celui qui avait le plus souffert, celui qui avait été brisé. Il avait toujours combattu pour la liberté, pour venger son père.

Son père ne pouvait pas être maléfique... Cela remettait en cause toutes ses croyances et ses valeurs. Toute sa vie.

« Je suis désolée », murmura la fée en caressant ses cheveux.

Draco se sentit stupide lorsque de fines pellicules d'eau commençèrent à couler sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas digne d'un guerrier... Même sous la douleur il ne se permettait pas de pleurer. Pourtant, à cet instant-là, il laissa toute sa peine le submerger, parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que la fée disait vrai.

La jeune femme fit un geste qui l'émut : elle receuillit ses larmes du bout des doigts en lui adressant un doux sourire. Et les étincelles d'argent disparurent sur sa joue et dans son coeur. Il ne savait pas quel pouvoir elle avait utilisé, mais la jeune femme venait de lui enlever un énorme poid sur le coeur.

Elle devait être un ange pour réussir à soulager ainsi les blessures des gens.

« Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas vraiment comme ton père l'avait espéré. Lucius fut lié à Voldemort par un contrat magique certifiant son appartenance au mage noir, et il devint alors un de ses fidèles serviteurs, une secte de sorciers que l'on appelle les _mangemorts. _En contrepartie, Voldemort ne tint pas sa parole et ne donna pas ses pouvoirs à ton père. Lucius Malfoy a été trahi, il s'est rendu esclave en échange d'un pouvoir qu'il n'a jamais obtenu. C'est ainsi que James Potter réussit à vaincre Lucius Malfoy. L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là cependant il faut que tu saches, Draco, que lorsque ton père a pactisé avec le mal, cela a créée un déséquilibre avec le bien et j'ai dû me charger de réparer cela. J'ai donc puni ton père. »

« Et quelle était cette punition ? », demanda Draco, suspendu à ses lèvres.

« Eh bien je suis une fée, Draco, et les fées exauçent les souhaits, n'est-ce pas ? Alors lorsque Lucius est venu me voir dans le désir de se racheter, je lui ai accordé son souhait. A condition qu'il paye. J'exauçe mais je reçois en échange. C'est ainsi que je procède. Je lui ai donc demandé ce qu'il souhaitait me donner... et sais-tu ce qu'il m'a répondu ? »

Voyant que le blond restait silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione poursuivit.

« 'La seule chose que je puisse vous offrir serait mon fils'. Car sa femme Narcissa était sur le point de te mettre au monde. Je pense qu'il aurait voulu se donner lui-même en offrande, toutefois il appartenait déjà à Voldemort. »

« Mais mon père ne m'a pas abandonné ! » s'exclama t-il, horrifié. « Je ne comprends pas... »

« Toi, non, mais ton frère, si. Ta mère était enceinte de jumeaux. »

« Alors... j'ai un frère ? », murmura le rebelle, se rappelant du jeune prince blond effeminé qui l'avait aidé à se libérer quelques heures plus tôt (avec le mystérieux brun aux yeux verts).

« Oui. A vrai dire, lorsque Narcissa a accouché, Lucius s'attendait à voir naître un seul petit garçon, qu'il rêvait de nommer Draco. Il fut surpris de voir un autre enfant sortir du ventre de sa femme ce jour-là. Je pense que ton père a aimé ton frère dès qu'il l'a vu ; il était son fils après tout. Cependant Lucius n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il m'avait faite et il décida que ce serait lui qu'il sacrifierait. Parce qu'il était le deuxième à être sorti du ventre de votre mère. Il a alors mis un masque de froideur et avec la plus grande indifférence, il a seulement dit à Narcissa qu'ils devaient se débarasser de ce jumeau de trop. 'C'est une copie' lui a t-il dit. 'Il ne peut pas y avoir deux héritiers, nous ne devons qu'en garder un pour le trône.' Ta mère a pleuré pendant des jours et elle l'a haï. Lucius avait dit adieu à l'amour de sa femme, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il a disparu avec ton frère pendant des jours. »

« Il est venu... vous le donner ? »

Draco était à la fois curieux et terrifié. Il sentait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux et pourtant, il avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi sa mère, la belle Narcissa, s'était laissée mourir après l'accouchement. Pourquoi le chagrin l'avait décimée.

« C'étaient dans ses intentions, en effet. Mais il a, semble t-il, changé d'avis à la dernière minute. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi », fit la Fée d'un air songeur. « Je pense qu'il aimait vraiment son fils et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit privé de sa liberté toute sa vie et paye pour les actes d'un père raté. Il m'a juste demandé de laisser son fils grandir un peu et m'a ainsi juré que plus tard, je détiendrai tous les droits sur lui. Ton frère m'est donc dû. Un jour il me rejoindra. En attendant, Lucius ne savait que faire de ce deuxième héritier qu'il avait promis de faire disparaître à sa femme. Il l'a abandonné dans la forêt...»

Ce discours chamboula complètement Draco. Ainsi il avait grandi sans savoir qu'il avait un frère et que ce frère avait été abandonné de façon ignoble et lâche... Il avait grandi en se pensant victime parce que son père était mort à l'âge de ses six ans. Il avait été si égoïste.

_**Oo Flash Back oO**_

_Le nouveau mangemort connaissait l'existence de ces vielles légendes. Ces vielles légendes qui disaient que la forêt grouillait d'esprits maléfiques. Il ne prit conscience de leur authenticité qu'au moment où il déposa son bébé au pied d'un arbre, dans un lit de mousse._

_C'était son fils. Son tout petit fils. Lucius serrait les poings pour ne pas craquer._

_Il avait senti des loups approcher et, s'il avait eu l'idée de dégaigner son épée pour les éloigner de son fils ; il n'y pensait même plus désormais. Ces loups n'étaient pas dangereux. Ils se contentaient de regarder le père et le fils et Lucius ne fut même pas étonné d'entendre la voix de l'un d'eux s'élever :_

_« Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu pour oser pénétrer dans le royaume obscur des ténèbres de la forêt ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy, Roi du royaume de Slytherin et je viens offrir mon fils aux esprits de la forêt. », déclara le blond en levant la tête, fier, et défiant le chef des loups du regard. « Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« Cela ne te regarde pas », fit froidement l'animal tandis que ses compagnons grognèrent dangereusement. « Mais si tu veux nous donner ton fils en offrande ; sache que nous en prendrons soin et qu'il sera en sécurité avec nous. »_

_Le Roi des Slytherin hôcha simplement la tête, sentant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet étrange loup au pelage noir. Il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, mais il sentait au fond de lui que l'animal ne voulait pas de mal à son bébé. Qu'il le désirait, bien au contraire._

_Et Asthar désirait cet enfant plus que tout. Ce bébé représentait l'espoir pour sa meute. L'espoir qu'un jour, un humain pourrait les délivrer de leur malédiction._

_Lucius se pencha une dernière fois sur le nouveau né qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il eut envie de pleurer, lui aussi._

_« Pardon, mon fils. Pardon... Draco... »_

_Lucius Malfoy avait toujours rêvé d'appeler son fils ainsi. Et qu'il ait eu deux jumeaux ne changea en rien ses ambitions. Pour lui ses deux fils n'étaient qu'un. Pour lui, ils avaient le même nom. Ils formaient tous deux une partie de son âme. Et il venait d'en perdre un fragment._

_Oo oO _

_Six ans plus tard, Asthar déclara qu'il était temps pour le petit Draco d'être trouvé par le Roi des Griffindor. Il le mit sur le sentier et demanda au blond de faire semblant de pleurer._

_« Tu devras aussi changer de nom, mon fils », avait t-il déclaré. « Le Roi James ne doit pas savoir que tu t'appelles ainsi. Ton nouveau nom sera... Dra**g**o. »_

_**Oo Fin du Flash Back oO**_

« Pourquoi me dire tout cela... ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? », demanda le rebelle.

Hermione esquissa à nouveau un sourire amusé.

« Ton père m'a promis son fils. Il est temps que Drago vienne à moi maintenant. S'il ne vient pas ; je peux bien garder l'autre fils avec moi... c'est-à-dire toi. Alors je te demande d'aller chercher ton frère et de le ramener ici. »

« Mais... s'il ne veut pas ? », balbutia t-il, conscient de la cruauté de ces paroles. « S'il veut rester libre ? Pourquoi doit-il se sacrifier et pas moi ? »

« Voudrais-tu te sacrifier à sa place, Draco ? » dit la fée en jouant avec son nuage d'eau. « Tu m'es bien sympathique, après tout. J'aimerais beaucoup t'avoir à mes côtés. Toutefois ma mission est d'emmener le bien dans ce royaume, et toi, tu as un but pacifique : renverser la supprématie de _Griffindor. _Ton frère quant à lui n'aspire qu'à faire régner le mal et donner le pouvoir à Asthar. Je ne puis le permettre. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Drago sera bien traité. Il sera ma compagnie. »

Le rebelle prit son temps pour réfléchir puis finit par acquiescer. Avait-il seulement le choix ? Hermione avait raison... Lui, il avait un but. Tout un peuple attendait beaucoup du _Slytherin_, ils attendaient la liberté, ils attendaient la vengeance sur _Griffindor_.

Il se dit aussi que la jeune femme devait se sentir bien seule depuis des années dans cette grotte pour exiger qu'un homme lui tienne compagnie. Et lui, il allait vendre son frère. C'était encore plus égoïste que la demande de la fée. Il se dégoûtait pour cela.

« J'ai aussi un présent à te donner », ajouta la fée.

Elle fit apparaître une épée en cristal lumineuse, magnifique.

« Le Roi James possède une bague très puissante, nommée le sceau du dragon. Elle appartenait autrefois à Asthar, elle donne des pouvoirs maléfiques. Pour briser ce sceau, tu auras besoin de cette épée. Je te la confie, Draco Slytherin, celui dont parlait la prophétie. »

**O**

**O**

Harry se sentait malheureux.

Sept jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait fait évader le rebelle et depuis sept jours il avait réalisé pleinement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son frère. Drago.

Mais il n'acceptait pas vraiment ce fait. Soit, il avait eu la faiblesse et la naïveté de tomber amoureux du blond mais après tout qui ne l'était pas ? Tout le monde était attiré par son aura depuis qu'il était gosse et Drago était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. De plus, comme ils avaient couché ensemble, en bon romantique écoeurant qu'était Harry, il s'était attaché. Voilà, les explications étaient dans ces quelques lignes.

En fait, il considérait toujours Drago comme son petit frère, sauf qu'il avait bêtement cherché une tendresse inexistante en lui et qu'il le désirait. C'était un parfait résumé de la situation. Et il ne l'aimait pas. Non. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

Harry était fait pour aimer Draco Slytherin. D'ailleurs le rebelle avait promis de revenir le chercher, non ? Alors Harry l'attendait impatiemment, parce qu'il se sentait seul dans ce château. Plus seul que jamais. Il n'avait plus de raison de rester...

La seule raison qui aurait pu le retenir c'était... son frère, évidemment.

Toutefois James avait interdit à Drago de lui rendre visite depuis que celui-ci avait repris connaissance. Et Drago n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour le voir... pensait tristement Harry. Après tout, avec sa magie, le blond aurait pu venir dans sa chambre discrètement.

Mais il devait être soulagé de ne plus le voir. Il avait même dû être déçu de savoir qu'Harry n'était pas parti avec son rebelle... _Plus qu'un jour,_ songea Harry avec amertume. _Et tu seras débarassé de moi, frérot, comme tu l'as toujours voulu._

Car ce soir le jeune _Griffindor_ avait bien l'intention de fuir, définitivement. De refaire sa vie. Loin. Et de revenir avec le _Slytherin_, détrôner son père. C'était devenu sa raison de vivre.

Mais avant ça, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire. Un dernier adieu.

Molly s'était débrouillée pour cacher sa cape d'invisibilité et ce soir-là elle la lui donna, les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait essayé de le convaincre de ne pas partir, de lui dire qu'il était le seul espoir du royaume. Mais elle avait fini par lui donner une vielle cape toute usée pour ne pas qu'on reconnaisse son statut de prince et lui avait même barbouillé les joues, pour qu'il ait l'air d'un paysan travaillant dans la boue avec les cochons.

Se balader une dernière fois dans Hogwarts, abandonner ses passages secrets, ses salles de fête, ses longs couloirs et ses tours, son splendide parc, son lac et les reflets de la lune la nuit qui l'émouvaient depuis tout petit... S'allonger encore sous ce saule-pleureur qu'il chérissait tant. Tout cela, il aurait pu le faire. S'il avait été libre de fuir. Si les circonstances étaient autres. Et c'était triste de se dire que la seule chose qu'Harry regretterait ici ; c'était de ne pas avoir dit adieu au paysage de son enfance.

Dire adieu à son frère serait le dernier acte qu'il accomplirait ici.

Il se disait que le blond ne méritait pas ce traitement de faveur. Que d'ailleurs il s'en fichait qu'Harry s'en aille. De son « adieu ». Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le _Griffindor_ avait besoin de le revoir, juste une dernière fois, une ultime fois. Car si Drago avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à lui pourrir la vie... il n'avait pas fait que ça. Oh non. Il lui avait appris la tendresse, il lui avait appris le verbe « aimer ». C'étaient dans ses bras et dans les bras de personne d'autre qu'Harry s'était senti désiré. Qu'il avait reçu. Trop reçu.

Les gens du château auraient dit qu'il était égoïste. Qu'il ne méritait pas les bras du blond. Au fond, ils avaient peut-être raison. Harry ne méritait sûrement pas d'être aimé parce qu'il avait toujours été un enfant encombrant. C'est ce qu'il se disait souvent. Mais ce soir, être égoïste ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait se sentir aimé une dernière fois... Il voulait Drago.

Alors, prenant une grande inspiration, vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité, il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de son frère.

**O**

**O**

Mais ce furent des mots qui l'acceuillirent. Des mots douloureux. Puis la déchirure, la souffrance. Le coup de poignard.

Harry n'avait pas fait le moindre pas que des sons, comme des chuchotements, lui étaient parvenus de la chambre. Il s'était figé sur le pas de la porte, celle-ci à peine entrouverte. Drago parlait à quelqu'un. L'inconnu avait une voix étrange... et ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le laissa incrédule. Cette voix appartenait à un corbeau. Un corbeau parlant.

« ... Oui, c'était bien moi », sifflait celui-ci. « C'est bien moi qui ai prévenu le Roi l'autre soir. Je suis allé dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait et je lui ai dit qu'Harry ferait évader le rebelle. C'était si simple. »

« Mais pourquoi as-tu fais une telle chose ? », disait le blond non sans une touche d'agacement dans la voix qu'Harry ne perçut pas, trop occupé à digérer les paroles du corbeau.

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais, Drago ? »

« Je... Oui mais... Oui, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en fait. Ainsi mon père a su pour la trahison de Harry et le trône me reviendra derechef. Tu as eu raison. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Drago... », chuchota le corbeau en dépliant ses ailes, prêt à s'envoler. « Ton père Asthar est fier de toi. Tu es après tout le digne héritier du seigneur des ténèbres de la forêt, ne l'oublies pas. »

Le blond soupira une fois seul. Ce soir-là, il avait promis d'aider Harry... Non de le trahir...

Il se tendit lorsqu'il croisa deux yeux verts qui le regardaient hargneusement.

Harry avait tout entendu. Il savait qui il était. Ce qu'il avait fait.

Pétrifié, il lui sembla que son coeur manqua quelques battements. Avant qu'il n'accélère de façon chaotique.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Vous le détestez ce « à suivre » n'est-ce pas ? Haha. Mais quand vous allez voir ce qui va suivre... vous me pardonnerez bien vite ! (j'espère en tout cas XD). Ce qui va suivre ? Eh bien un... lemon. Si, si ! **

**Je remercie les anonymes El et Zelnazoo et tous ceux qui me lisent. **

**Merci pour vos reviews et au prochain chapitre (citronné) si vous le voulez bien !**

**Bisous.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir !**

**Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes prêts pour ce chapitre ? Le rating M s'impose particulièrement.**

**Que dire à part que j'y ai mis tout mon coeur et que ça m'a pris du temps à l'écrire parce qu'il est un peu douloureux à mes yeux.**

**J'espère que mon travail vous plaira et qu'il ne sera pas trop maladroit parce que c'est là mon premier « vrai » lemon ! J'avais bien écris quelque chose mais c'était très soft, du genre « il le pénétra et ils atteignirent ensemble la jouissance... ».**

**Sur ce, bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**+ Chapitre 7 +**

Harry ne pensait plus. La partie rationelle dans sa tête s'était tue. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Il ignorait les yeux gris emprunts de tristesse et de regret qui le suppliaient de le pardonner. Il ignorait les seaux de mots que le blond lui envoyaient pour purifier ses fautes, pour laver sa trahison.

Tout en lui bouillait. Drago venait de le détruire, définitivement. Jamais il ne l'aimerait... non, _jamais. _Alors Harry ignora les picotements de son coeur et s'approcha dangereusement de son frère qui reculait, terrifié. Il ne vit pas ses yeux verts briller d'une haine silencieuse tandis que sa main s'enroulait autour du cou du _Slyhterin_. Il serra. Il serra avec autant de rage qu'il aurait voulu le serrer avec amour. Drago commençait à s'étouffer et son visage pâle devint rouge mais il se laissait faire en fermant les yeux. Il allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait dans sa vie...

Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en songeant qu'il allait mourir de la main d'Harry. C'était sûrement la plus belle façon de perdre la vie. Il aurait juste voulu s'éteindre dans un endroit à eux, dans le corps d'Harry, et non par sa main. Un endroit juste à eux.

Il aurait voulu mourir en lui faisant l'amour...

En _faisant l'amour... _C'était la seule belle chose que la vie lui avait donner de créer.

Cependant, Drago sentit la poigne de son frère se desserrer et il put reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il s'apperçut que le vent balayait leurs visages et qu'il faisait sombre, ici. Il sentit dans son dos ce qu'il identifia comme le tronc d'un arbre et il réalisa qu'ils étaient désormais sous le saule-pleureur de leur enfance. Harry quant à lui respirait bruyemment, ayant fourni trop d'efforts pour tenter de l'étrangler. Et la réalité de son geste le heurta tandis qu'il se recula, paralysé.

Il avait... Il avait... Les mots mourrurent dans sa gorge. Il voulait demander pardon à Drago. Il avait envie de pleurer. Comment avait-il pu souiller son ange ? Lui qui n'était rien... rien.

« On a transplané », murmurèrent alors les lèvres du blond et Harry cligna des paupières, se forçant à rester lucide. « Je suis désolé... Ma magie m'a échappée. »

« Transplaner ? », répéta le _Griffindor_, abasourdi, prenant soudain conscience du paysage qui l'entourait. « Mais... On est dans le parc... Comment a t-on atteri là ? »

Il y eut un long silence et Drago hésitait à répondre. Il paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise et détourna le regard, toujours appuyé contre l'arbre.

« J'ai... », bégaya t-il. « J'ai acquis ce pouvoir il y a quelques jours alors ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait. Je peux me déplacer où je veux juste en fermant les yeux et en pensant au lieu de ma destination. Je suis désolé, Harry, je t'assure que je n'avais pas ce pouvoir quand je t'ai aidé à faire évader le rebelle ! »

« Et je dois te croire sur parole peut-être ? » railla le brun, soudain fatigué de tout ça.

Fatigué que Drago se justifie comme s'il était désolé, comme s'il regrettait ses actes. Alors qu'il avait lui-même envoyé le corbeau pour le dénoncer. Alors qu'il avait lui-même enfoncé le poignard. Mais ça devait le faire jubiler de le faire souffrir encore un peu. De retirer la dague pour la planter à nouveau, plus fort, plus loin. Toujours plus loin.

Harry poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme et haussa finalement les épaules, perdant la bataille. La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse et il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : partir.

« J'étais venu pour te dire adieu Drago. Je m'en vais... Je quitte ce château, je quitte cette vie. Tu seras enfin débarassé de moi », dit-il avec un sourire sans joie.

« Quoi ? »

Le regard vide d'Harry se perdit sur les brindilles d'herbe, incapable de soutenir celui de son frère. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir ses yeux gris briller de joie. D'anticipation.

Pourtant, s'il aurait lever les yeux, il aurait vu autre chose. De la douleur. De la peur. La peur de le perdre. Et peut-être même du désespoir. Le désespoir de perdre les sourires chaleureux d'Harry, de perdre leurs jeux d'enfants, leurs caresses, leurs baisers. Perdre _cette_ nuit. Perdre tout. Le désespoir du vide. L'enfer.

Drago se félicita mentalement pour réussir à parler d'une voix quasiment impassible où son trouble ne transparaissait pas. Car il avait failli hurler. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry le quitte ! Pas pour ce rebelle ! Pas comme ça ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte... Mais il aimait l'autre. Et lui, il le haïssait.

Sans réfléchir, mû par la force du désespoir, le blond attrapa les poignets d'Harry et inversa leurs positions, plaquant celui-ci contre l'arbre. Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans l'océan argenté, des milliers de questions silencieuses flottant dans l'air. Il s'était laissé faire comme un pantin et il pouvait aisément sentir le corps chaud du_ Slytherin_ collé au sien. Dans le silence et la fièvre de la nuit. Il songea avec un sourire triste que c'était la troisième fois qu'il se faisait plaquer de cette manière et que Drago devait vraiment aimer ça.

« Reste... »

C'était un chuchotement si faible qu'Harry crut rêver. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de son frère contre son cou. Lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la requête.

« Reste », murmura le blond, la voix chargée d'émotions, et il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Juste un. Juste un frôlement.

Le coeur d'Harry s'accélera si fort qu'il en eut honte. Honte que son frère puisse sentir cette bombe à retardements qu'étaient les pulsations de son coeur. Et Drago les entendit. Mais il ne fit pas que cela. Emu de pouvoir faire palpiter le coeur de son frère si rapidement ; Drago le saisit. Il prit les battements entre ses doigts. Il caressa doucement la veine où le pouls d'Harry battait des records puis y déposa sa langue. Doucement, il lécha. Comme un vampire préparant sa proie. Et la caresse fut si bonne pour la victime qu'elle pencha la tête sur le côté, offrant plus de peau, offrant toujours plus à son frère. Il aurait suffi que Drago lui dise de s'abandonner pour lui à cet instant-là et il l'aurait fait.

Puis la caresse cessa et Harry gémit de frustration ; avant de gémir à nouveau mais cette fois de plaisir lorsque la bouche de Drago remonta pour s'emparer de ses propres lèvres et les titiller. Le baiser s'intensifia et dura longtemps, leurs langues jouant un ballet qui les enflammait. Leurs peaux étaient brûlantes et si un arbre pouvait brûler au contact de la chaire humaine ; ils étaient sûrs que le saule-pleureur ne serait déjà plus que cendres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, et Harry put lire l'abandon se peindre sur les traits de Drago et le désir dans les yeux gris. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda t-il douloureusement. « Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste ? Pour me baiser, c'est ça ? C'est ça qui t'excite ? »

Drago se mordit la lèvre et un éclair de rage passa dans les orbes grises. Il émit un rire moqueur, mais c'est de lui dont il se moquait. De sa naïveté. Parce que le brun le haïssait et ne voyait en lui que l'éternel salaud qu'il avait toujours été. Harry interpréta mal ce rire et sentit son sang se glacer. Drago se moquait de lui ! Il lui avait demander de rester avec lui juste pour assouvir son désir et lui il avait bêtement cru que...

« Bien sûr », fit froidement le blond en mordant les lèvres d'Harry un peu violemment et en heurtant son bassin de façon à allumer l'entrejambe du brun. « Tu croyais quoi ? Je te demande de rester juste pour ça, évidemment. Ensuite tu pourras aller baiser ton rebelle comme bon te semble. »

« Je ne baise pas, je lui fais l'amour ! Et comment sais-tu que je vais aller le rejoindre ? Tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi je pars ! »

« Allons, allons, frérot », cingla Drago. « C'est évident. C'est évident que tu l'aimes et que tu finiras avec le beau prince rebelle et adorablement niais, comme il est évident que _Griffindor_ et _Slytherin_ se sont toujours détestés et comme il est évident que nous ne sommes pas frères de sang et que nous ne le serrons jamais. Ah oui et pardon, tu vas lui _faire l'amour_. Excuse-moi de ne pas connaître ça. », railla t-il.

« Je sais, c'est dans ta nature de ne pas connaître ce genre de choses, puisque tu n'es pas humain », cracha Harry, voulant le blesser à son tour et cela réussit brillamment puisque le blond pâlit dans l'obscurité de la nuit. « Et finalement, c'est bien vrai que tu ne m'as jamais considéré comme ton frère. T'es vraiment dégueulasse, dire que moi je t'ai aimé comme mon petit frère... Dire que je voulais te protéger... »

« Je n'en veux pas de ton amour fraternel », jeta glacialement le blond. « Tu m'énerves avec tes nobles valeurs, putain. Tu ne vois pas que j'en ai rien à foutre de ça ? »

Et c'était vrai...

Aimer Harry comme un frère ? Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. La vérité, c'est que Drago ne l'avait jamais aimé de _cette_ manière. Et cela le révoltait qu'Harry accepte seulement un ridicule amour fraternel de sa part. Lui, il était prêt à tout lui donner, l'amour d'un homme, d'un amant. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que le brun ne le voye que comme un vulgaire membre de sa famille ? Il ne voulait pas être ça ! Il voulait être _sa_ famille ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ?

« Tu aurais pu au moins faire semblant de m'aimer un peu au lieu de m'humilier ! », fit le _Griffindor_, blessé. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé des promesses d'amour éternel, juste un peu d'affection, c'est tout. »

« Ecoute frérot », soupira le blond, soudain las. « Tu sais ce que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivé à l'âge de six ans dans ce château ? J'ai vu un petit garçon aux cheveux décoiffés qui m'observait d'un oeil curieux, caché en haut des escaliers. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique. Les années passaient et je te trouvais toujours plus beau, plus attirant. A l'âge de dix ans ton entraînement a commencé et je venais te voir au dôjo en cachette avec ma cape d'invisilité. Je regardais tes débuts de muscles saillir quand tu te battais et je ne désirais qu'une chose : pouvoir les toucher. A douze ans je touchais d'autres garçons mais c'est toi que je touchais à travers eux. C'est toi que je voulais. Je t'ai toujours désiré. Tu diras que c'est sale, mais je l'assume. Alors des liens de sang à cause d'une vulgaire coupe que l'on boit chaque année ; tu t'en doutes que j'en ai rien à foutre. »

Harry resta interdit face à ces révélations. Jamais il ne se serait douté d'une telle chose... Il se mit à rougir bêtement, songeant qu'il avait été bien prude pendant toutes ces années. Et puis cela flattait un peu son égo, car il se sentait beau dans les yeux de Drago. Comment le blond avait-il pu être attiré par lui dès leur enfance ? Harry ne comprenait pas.

« Je... »

« Ne dis rien, surtout, ne dis rien », le coupa sèchement Drago. « Je suis une ordure, hein ? Ton corps, c'est la seule chose que je veux de toi. Alors ce soir... ce soir, je vais en profiter, comme un adieu. Je vais te baiser. Mon désir est de toute façon la seule chose que tu acceptes de moi, Harry. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, le blond commença l'exploration de ce corps tant convoité, glissant sensuellement sa main le long du torse d'Harry. Puis sa main se figea au niveau de son bas-ventre et il le caressa à travers les vêtements. Le brun n'était pas en érection car les précédentes paroles de Drago lui avaient suffi à débander. L'entendre dire qu'il ne le considérait que comme un vulgaire morceau de viande l'avait achevé.

Toutefois le sang ne tarda pas à affluer dans une certaine partie de son anatomie et Harry se tendit, parce que le _Slytherin_ faisait ça si bien, trop bien. Et dans son cou, il lui chuchotait des choses qui l'excitaient. Des choses interdites. Des choses abjectes. Des choses qu'il allait faire avec son corps. Et le brun se haïssait parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Drago le baise, comme il le disait si bien. Il voulait qu'il l'aime, bon sang. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le baise mais son corps réagissait de la pire des manières aux chuchotements du blond.

« Je... Je ne veux pas, Drago... » parvint-il à murmurer, la voix étrangement rauque.

« Chut... »

La langue du blond était à présent partout dans sa nuque, partout dans sa bouche. Car si la main experte de Drago le faisait gémir sans retenue ; ses baisers l'embrasaient comme jamais. Parce qu'ils étaient doux, chauds, sensuels. Si tendres.

« Laisse-moi... Pas comme ça... Arrête... »

Mais Drago ne retira sa main que lorsque Harry jouit violemment, les mains encore appuyées sur les épaules de Drago et la tête rejetée en arrière.

« Je ne voulais pas », pleura presque le brun au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité de silence.

« Mais ça t'a plu, non ? Je n'ai pas été assez bien, c'est ça ? » demanda Drago d'une voix étrange en se reculant.

En réalité, le blond avait envie de pleurer lui aussi. Le coeur serré dans un mélange de peine et de rage, aussi. Il avait envie d'Harry et il avait envie que le brun lui donne au moins la seule chose qu'il semblait accepter de lui : son corps. Mais était-il si mauvais au lit que son frère ne daignait même pas accepter ses caresses ?

« De quoi tu parles ? », soupira son frère qui se disait que, décidémment, Drago ne comprenait rien.

« Tu as aimé, ne mens pas ! »

« Bien sûr que j'ai aimé... mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, peut-être ? Tu te crois supérieur, hein, frérot ? Tu te crois meilleur parce que tu prétends prôner le bien ? Mais la vérité c'est que tu ne sers à rien ! Tu n'es pas meilleur que moi. Personne ne t'a jamais aimé, c'est bien la preuve de ton inutilité ! Tu les as tous déçu au château ; ils attendaient tellement de toi, leur héritier. Ils attendaient que tu te maries à quartorze ans et monsieur a refusé parce qu'il était trop innocent et qu'il attendait l'amouuuur ! », cracha Drago, sachant que ces paroles feraient mal au brun et c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Lui rendre sa douleur. Même s'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait... Il fallait qu'il appuie là où ça fait mal.

« Tellement innocent et mû par de nobles valeurs comme l'amour éternel et la fidélité qu'il n'a pas hésité à coucher avec son frère qu'il considérait pourtant comme un membre à part entière de sa famille ! Très... sain, tout ça. Ah oui, y'a pas à dire Harry, tu incarnes la perfection. Et moi, je suis tellement maléfique et abject que le château entier m'a toujours adoré et me considère comme un ange. Alors remets-toi en question et assume ton désir, merde. C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit... »

_C'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit... _Cette dernière phrase avait été ponctuée d'une touche de désespoir dans la voix de Drago alors que le reste de sa tirade n'était que rage pure.

Harry quant à lui gardait les yeux fermés depuis le début, l'empêchant de perçevoir ses émotions.

Puis soudain Drago recula inconsciemment d'un pas. Harry venait de le fixer droit dans les yeux ; et il y avait tellement de tristesse et de rage dans ce regard que Drago en fut choqué. Intérieurement, il remerçia les esprits de la forêt de ne pas avoir donner de dons maléfiques au _Griffindor_, sinon il serait déjà évicéré et bel et bien mort. D'ailleurs, c'était une haine meurtrière qu'il lisait dans les yeux verts et Drago pensa que la dernière parcelle de raison venait de quitter son frère. Remplacé par la passion meurtrière. Celle qu'ont les guerriers avant de tuer sur les champs de bataille.

Un sourire mesquin éclaira le visage du brun, un sourire cruel et Drago eut peur parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage si doux d'Harry. Et lorsque la voix de ce dernier résonna dans le silence de la nuit, elle se fit plus glaciale que l'air froid de l'hiver :

« Tu vas me prendre, Drago. Tu vas me prendre et venir en moi si fort que tu vas en perdre la raison, si c'est la seule chose que tu veux de moi. Si pour y parvenir tu es près à me salir et m'humilier de tes mots tranchants. Prends-moi mais je te promets que tu vas t'y perdre. Je serai tellement bon que je te ferai pleurer et je vais te montrer lequel de nous deux est le meilleur. Tu m'as toujours brisé mais ce soir ma fierté est la seule chose qui me reste. Et si un jour, nos chemins se recroisent, sache que je me vengerai. Je te prendrai à mon tour, je te _baiserai_ comme tu le dis si bien, et je détruirai ton trône. Je ne laisserai pas le royaume entre les mains du mal. C'est une promesse. »

Voyant que le blond restait pétrifié, Harry esquissa un sourire sans joie et attrapa les poignets de son frère pour le coller à nouveau contre son corps.

« Tu as peur ? », susurra t-il à son oreille.

Puis il noua ses bras musclés autour du cou fin du _Slytherin_ et fit de même avec ses jambes qu'il enroula autour de la taille de Drago. Le blond le soutint immédiatement par les genoux pour l'empêcher de tomber et dut l'appuyer contre le tronc avec force. Drago avait fermé les yeux et respirait bruyemment.

« Ouvre les yeux », chuchota le _Griffindor_ en caressant affectueusement sa joue.

Harry se disait que le visage du blond était la chose la plus magnifique qui lui ait été donnée de voir.

« Ouvre les yeux et prends-moi... »

« Je ne veux pas », chuchota t-il doucement en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il transpirait à force de soutenir le brun.

« Tu te dégonfles ? C'est un peu tard, maintenant » railla Harry. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Si mais... Laisse-moi te préparer... Laisse-moi enlever nos vêtements... Laisse-moi t'embrasser, te caresser, partout... »

« Ca s'apelle faire l'amour, ça. Et ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai promis. Ce que tu m'as promis. Alors utilise ta magie pour nous déshabiller et quant au fait de me préparer, je n'ai pas peur de la douleur. Crois-moi, je suis largement prêt... », susurra t-il, allumeur.

Et il donna un coup de hanche suggestif qui frotta leurs intimités et fit gémir Drago. N'en pouvant plus, celui-ci utilisa alors sa magie pour faire glisser son pyjama de soie le long de ses propres jambes qui tremblaient à la fois d'impatience mais aussi d'effort, parce que soutenir le corps musclé d'Harry n'était pas chose aisée. Le froid lui donna la chaire de poule mais son sexe lui brûlait tellement qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Il aurait pu prendre Harry allongé sur la neige que celle-ci aurait fondue et que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé du moment qu'il s'enfonçerait profondémment dans son corps... Il immagina alors son frère étendu sur la poussière blanche et le contraste avec sa peau hâlée ; il immagina son visage tendu de plaisir et son cerveau satura d'images qui l'excitèrent au plus au point.

Ne contrôlant plus rien, il arracha mentalement la cape qui recouvrait Harry et déchira la chemise du _Griffindor_ par la simple force de son désir. Les boutons de son pantalon sautèrent un à un et le pauvre vêtement fut cisaillé en son milieu, ne laissant que deux pans de tissus qui tombaient dans le vide sur les mollets d'Harry. Son sous-vêtement subit le même triste sort et le brun songea vaguement qu'il avait bien fait de prendre des habils de rechange dans sa valise.

Drago se plaça maladroitement contre son entrée, sa respiration saccadée donna des frissons dans le cou d'Harry qui se rappela très bien la sensation d'être pénétré. La douleur. Et elle serait pire, cette fois, parce qu'il voulait le blond en lui, profondément, et sans préparation. Il serra les dents et agrippa les cheveux de son frère.

Un effleurement de lèvres plus tard pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt à l'aceuillir ; Drago ne bougeait toujours pas. Il avait le front appuyé sur l'épaule d'Harry et son coeur battait la chamade. Il ne voulait pas, pas comme ça. Il avait peur de lui faire mal... Encore. Même s'il mourrait d'envie. Harry lui embrassa tendrement la tempe et ce geste fit fondre le coeur du _Slytherin_.

Une seconde plus tard, Harry s'empalait abruptemment sur son sexe et Drago poussa un râle de plaisir complètement indécent. Il sentit les mains de son frère se resserer sauvagement dans ses cheveux et ses dents sur son épaule qu'il mordait pour s'empêcher d'hurler.

Drago baissa alors la tête pour déposer un baiser tendre sur sa joue, pour savoir s'il allait bien. S'il pouvait continuer. Parce que c'était si dur de se retenir...

Harry leva les yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent pour la première fois depuis le début. Et leurs coeurs manquèrent plusieurs battements. Ces regards... S'ils n'étaient pas pur bonheur, pur amour, qu'étaient-ils alors ? Harry mordit la lèvre inférieure du blond et murmura un peu sèchement : « Vas-y ». S'il était brusque ; c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas espérer le moindre amour de la part de son frère. La moindre caresse l'aurait tué à cet instant-là. Mais Drago ne pensait visiblement pas de la même façon car celui-ci l'embrassa sensuellement, créant une nouvelle multitude de frissons chez le _Griffindor._

Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et leurs firent perdre la tête. Harry donna un premier coup de rein et gémit à nouveau de douleur dans le bouche de Drago, qui dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de plaisir. Au deuxième coup, la douleur commença à s'estomper pour laisser place à une première vague de bien-être. La sensation que Drago était à sa place, en lui. Qu'ils se complétaient. Comme les deux pièces d'un puzzle.

Encore un coup et cette fois Harry enfouit violemment sa langue dans la bouche de Drago pour s'empêcher de crier de plaisir, ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle. Sentant qu'il était enfin prêt, le blond posa ses mains sous les fesses musclées du brun, retira presque entièrement son sexe et poussa en Harry. D'abord lentement, puis la cadence s'accélera tandis qu'Harry l'accompagnait de mouvements du bassin.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois et ils ne se lâchèrent plus, conscients que quelque chose d'unique se passait entre eux. Leurs fronts s'entrechoquaient et le dos d'Harry heurta plusieurs fois le tronc de l'arbre alors Drago s'obligea à ralentir.

Perdu dans son plaisir, Harry remarqua à peine que les pieds du blond s'élevaient lentement dans les airs, qu'ils étaient en train de voler à ras du sol. Il utilisait sa magie pour l'aider à soutenir le corps du brun car le guerrier avait beau être mince ; il n'en était pas moins trop musclé pour le corps fin et androgine du jeune _Slytherin_. Par contre, lorsqu'ils chutèrent pour se retrouver allongés l'un contre l'autre à quelques centrimètres au dessus de l'herbe ; Harry cria. Drago sourit, montrant qu'il contrôlait parfaitement la situation, et le brun se détendit, songeant qu'il était en train de voler et qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de plus intense.

Et il n'y avait pas que son corps qui volait ; il y avait aussi son coeur qui se sentait pousser des ailes tandis qu'il fixait les perles grises imbibées de plaisir. Comment avait-il pu trouver que le bleu des yeux du rebelle était plus beau ? C'était incensé. Les yeux gris brillaient plus. Parce qu'il y avait ce contraste entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Parce qu'il y avait Harry contre Drago. Le soleil contre la lune.

Leur fougue reprit si intensément que Drago toucha un endroit enfoui dans l'anus d'Harry. Un endroit qui lui fit pousser un grondement sourd et il murmura « encore, encore, encore » comme une litanie à l'oreille du blond. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les coups de rein emmènent Harry au bord de la jouissance et son corps se contracta brusquemment. Il se libéra en un long orgasme sur le ventre de son amant. Ses chaires se resserèrent autour du sexe de Drago et celui-ci ne tarda pas à l'accompagner quelques secondes plus tard en jouissant violemment et par saccades dans le corps de son frère.

L'orgasme fut tellement intense que Drago ne contrôla plus sa magie et qu'ils tombèrent par terre, le blond sur le brun. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, reprenant désespérement leur souffle, trop secoués par ce qui venait de passer. Drago aurait tout donner pour rester à cet endroit, en lui ; mais il se contenta de se retirer et s'allongea sur le dos à côté du _Griffindor_, épuisé.

Le silence les gagna tandis qu'ils regardaient les branches de l'arbre retomber sur eux comme un cocon protecteur. Drago remonta son pyjama le long de ses jambes et Harry chercha sa cape pour s'en recouvrir (du moins avec les lambeaux qu'il en restait).

Ils finirent par se regarder comme des chiens en faïence et Drago fit enfin la demande qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour.

« Reste et épouse-moi », quémanda t-il, la gorge nouée.

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent de stupeur et Harry s'efforça à ne pas s'envoler à nouveau, à garder les pieds du terre. Où était le piège ?

« Je t'en prie... Ainsi nous aurons le trône tous les deux et nous pourrons régner, ensemble. Je te promets d'essayer de partager avec toi. On pourra être heureux... »

Et Drago s'approcha du brun avec un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Il tendit la main pour caresser sa joue mais Harry se recula lentement, l'air écoeuré.

« Le trône... Après ce qui vient de se passer, il n'y a toujours que ça qui t'interesse ! », s'ingurgea t-il. « Tu sais quoi ? Je me casse ! J'en ai marre de toi Drago ! De ton égoïsme et de ta soif de pouvoir ! Je t'ai demandé de me baiser ce soir parce que c'est ce que tu semblais vouloir plus que tout. Au lieu de ça, tu m'as fait l'amour ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ? Je ne sais plus... », murmura t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains, perdu et blessé. « Si un jour tu te décides à accepter autre chose de moi que ma haine, et que tu changes ; peut-être que quelque chose sera possible entre nous. En attendant, continue à fermer les yeux et à t'aveugler ; mais si tu restes ainsi, sache que la seule fois où tu me reverras, je tiendrai ma promesse et tu n'auras de moi que ma haine et ma vengeance. »

Harry se leva et tituba, la semence de Drago coulant encore le long de ses cuisses. Il la sentit sécher immédiatement et songea que la seule chose qu'était capable de penser le blond après sa tirade était qu'il fallait essuyer le sperme inesthétique entre ses jambes (puisqu'il venait d'utiliser sa magie pour nettoyer le _Griffindor_). Drago n'était vraiment qu'un connard.

Il partit sans un regard en arrière, ignorant les « Harry » désespérés que lui lançaient son frère. Parce que s'il se retournait, si Drago lui demandait de rester encore une fois (et même pour le trône), Harry allait craquer et il ne voulait pas. S'il devait revenir un jour, c'était par amour, et pas pour autre chose.

Un long moment plus tard, toujours effondré par terre, Drago n'appelait plus.

Il était parti...

Harry était parti et il venait de réaliser qu'il l'aimait.

A ce moment-là ; s'il avait été un loup comme ses semblables, il aurait hurler de chagrin dans la nuit noire.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Pour les envies de meurtre, c'est en bas à gauche lol.**

**Soyez indulgents pour les critiques et désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre ! Sauf si vous avez apprécié...**

**Je remercie comme d'hab tous ceux qui lisent et les anonymes (Zelnazoo, Hermoni).**

**A bientôt!**


	9. Chapitre 8

**+ Chapitre 8 +**

Dans le désert d'Ariga qui s'étendait au Sud du royaume de _Griffindor,_ et qui le séparait du royaume ennemi _Slytherin, _la chaleur atteignait son paroxysme et il était impossible pour un humain d'errer sans y perdre la vie.

Pas un seul point d'eau à des kilomètres, juste d'immenses dunes de sable à perte de vue. Harry songeait qu'il était décidémment plus que stupide pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'immaginer survivre dans ce désert maudit jusqu'au moment où il trouva un miniscule oasis et, après avoir bu goulumment, il plongea dans un profond sommeil au pied de l'unique palmier.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil était bas dans le ciel et le jeune prince déshérité observa longuement le paysage qui l'entourait. La tête lui tournait.

« Mais où suis-je ? », murmura t-il pour lui-même.

_« Tu t'es enfui du château et maintenant tu es seul au milieu du désert. »_

Harry cligna des yeux et se gifla mentalement. Avait-il rêvé ou quelque chose venait de parler à l'intérieur de son sac ?

Il se pencha vers celui-ci dans l'intention de l'ouvrir tandis que les derniers évènements reprenaient lentement place dans son esprit. Et il se rappela son envie de partir, la conversation avec le corbeau, la sensation d'être trahi, puis Drago. Le saule-pleureur. Leur nuit ensemble et son départ précipité dans les bois. Et son coeur tourna aussi ; il avait l'étrange envie de vomir.

La fermeture du sac se défit cependant toute seule et Harry vit émerger la tête de son pantin qu'il serrait étroitement contre lui quand il était enfant.

« _Bonjour Prince Harry. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Tu étais déjà mignon quand tu étais petit mais maintenant je dois dire que tu es vraiment un beau garçon, même si tes vêtements sont sales et laissent à désirer. »_

« Dobby... », dit Harry en posant une main sur sa bouche, choqué. « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu peux... parler... et bouger ? »

_« Eh bien, les poupées au château le faisaient bien, ces sales pestes. Pourquoi pas Dobby ? »_

« Mais c'est différent », répondit le _Griffindor_ en empoignant le pantin et en le regardant sous tous les angles. « Tu n'as jamais parlé toi. Et comment se fait-il que tu ne sois qu'en un seul morceau ? »

Harry ne comprenait plus rien. A l'âge de huit ans, il se souvenait très bien qu'il se sentait plus seul que jamais et que le soir, parfois, il parlait à sa pantin et lui confiait ses malheurs. Les humiliations de son petit frère. Les absences de son père. Les préférences de sa mère pour Drago.

Il se souvenait aussi des poupées dans son placard qui lui parlaient la nuit à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. Elles disaient toujours qu'il était un méchant garçon et que Drago était bien mieux que lui. Il ne les supportait plus et un soir il confia à Rusard que ces poupées parlaient et ce dernier s'était moqué de lui, bien sûr.

En punition, il les lui avait toutes retirées (pour son plus grand plaisir) mais il lui avait aussi arraché Dobby et comme Harry ne voulait pas s'en séparer ; ils avaient tiré si fort chacun de leur côté que le pantin s'était déchiré.

Le petit garçon avait pleuré longtemps et avait fini par faire le deuil de sa peluche.

_« C'est Molly qui m'a recousu »_, sourit Dobby. _« Et j'ai toujours eu des facultées motrices et linguistiques, seulement je ne voulais pas parler devant les poupées. J'avais peur qu'elles me dénonçent et qu'elles nous séparent. »_

« Oh... », fut la seule chose qu'Harry put prononcer à cet instant-là.

Décidémment, la magie commençait à faire de plus en plus partie de sa vie et tous les jours il allait de surprise en surprise.

_« Je me suis réveillé quand tu étais encore à Hogwarts. Mais lorsque j'ai sorti la tête du sac, j'ai entendu des sons... bizarres, et j'ai préféré retourner dormir. On aurait dit d'étranges bêtes en période de reproduction. »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux et l'image de Drago s'enfonçant en lui et le culbutant contre le tronc d'un arbre lui revint en mémoire. Il rougit violemment et détourna le regard ; remerçiant tous les esprits et les saints le fait que Dobby n'ait rien vu, juste entendu.

« Hm et... », fit-il pour essayer de changer de sujet, mal à l'aise, « tu n'aurais pas par hasard une idée pour nous sortir de là ? Je dois aller à Slytherin. »

_« Une idée ? Mais oui bien sûr ! Dobby a une idée Prince Harry ! Dobby peut réaliser trois souhaits »_, fit le pantin en bombant le torse, fier de lui.

Soudain, sept hommes vêtus de robes noires émergèrent du sable où ils s'étaient cachés et se jetèrent sur le jeune _Griffindor_, qui malgré toute sa force eut du mal à parer les attaques déchaînées de sept adversaires en même temps. Dobby avait été projeté à terre et Harry se jeta immédiatement sur lui pour le protéger.

Il enfonça bien sa capuche sur sa tête pour ne pas dévoiler son identité. C'étaient peut-être des _Slytherin_ et si c'était le cas, il ne ferait pas long feu sans la protection de leur chef, Draco...

« Alors, jeune homme, tu t'es perdu ? », fit l'un d'eux avec un sourire vicieux. « On peut s'occuper de toi si tu veux. »

« Ouais on a faim », approuva un autre en se léchant les doigts. « On a plus eu d'hommes pour satisfaire nos envies depuis la nuit des temps. Peut-être voudrais-tu jouer avec nous ? Ou avec nos femmes, selon tes préférences ? »

Harry rampa en reculant en arrière, tétanisé. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Il n'allait pas gaspiller un voeu de Dobby aussi bêtement quand même !

« Qu'il le veuille ou non, il sera à nous... », murmura le premier avec un regard gourmand. Et il lui attrapa brusquemment le bras en riant comme un dingue et en cherchant à l'embrasser tandis qu'Harry se débattait entre ses bras.

« Laissez-le ! »

La voix de Draco Slytherin venait de s'élever dans les airs et les hommes aux robes noires jetèrent un regard effrayé au nouvel arrivant avant de détaler sans demander leur reste. Cela se passa si vite qu'Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

« Vous allez bien ? », fit le prince rebelle en s'approchant sur son cheval. « Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? »

Harry regarda cette main tendue vers lui tandis que les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. C'était la première fois qu'il le revoyait et il le trouvait toujours aussi beau avec ses longs cheveux et ses yeux bleus. Ayant peur qu'il ne le reconnaisse, Harry cacha son visage dans ses mains et se recula.

« N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai pas de mal », chuchota Draco qui se disait que ce garçon au visage barbouillé de boue avait les mêmes réflexes que celui qui l'avait sauvé au château. Peut-être était-ce lui...? « C'étaient des _Ravenclaw, _une secte du désert qui prône le savoir et les plaisirs de la chaire. Mieux vaut ne pas tomber dans leurs filets. Ces gens sont bizarres. »

Si seulement il pouvait voir ses yeux...

Mais Harry les baissa et détourna le regard.

« Viens », chuchota Draco la main toujours tendue. « N'aies pas peur. Je t'emmène à mon campement, tu y seras en sécurité. »

Le brun hésita puis accepta son offre et monta derrière lui sur le cheval. Il savait qu'en faisant cela ; il tournait définitivement le dos à son royaume. Il espérait de tout coeur qu'avec les _Slytherin_ il serait aimé et surtout, aimé par Draco. Il devait oublier son frère... Tout était fini avec lui... Il n'y avait jamais eu d'espoir entre eux.

Il ne dit rien quand il sentit les mains du rebelle s'emparer des siennes et les placer autour de sa taille mais son coeur battait la chamade. Avait-il seulement une chance avec le rebelle ?

« Tu n'as pas peur de me toucher quand même ? », plaisanta t-il. « Je m'apelle Draco Slytherin. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

Harry ne répondit pas et Draco le taquina en disant qu'il avait sûrement affaire à un voyageur muet.

En vérité, le brun ne voulait pas révéler son identité, pas tout de suite. Il avait peur que Draco le rejette. Après tout, il était le fils du meurtrier de son père.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'au moment où il avait mis un pied sur le cheval, sa cape s'était légèrement relevée et Draco avait vu ses yeux verts. Verts. Et il sut que c'était lui. Son sauveur. Celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

**O**

**O**

Loin de là, dans une chambre de l'aile ouest de Hogwarts, Drago était en rage.

Il ne contrôlait plus sa magie et les meubles ainsi que les objets tournoyaient en l'air avec tant de force que si quelqu'un entrait il risquait sérieusement de se faire assomer.

Il tenait fébrilement entre ses mains un miroir qui lui montrait des images. Des images qu'il haïssait. Des images qu'il avait envie de lacérer avec ses ongles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à le retenir ?

La veille, dans un état second, il avait fini par se lever et se diriger mollement dans sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait même plus comment il était arrivé à monter les escaliers de la tour, ni comment il s'était endormi, vidé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il venait de se réveiller et qu'il avait demandé au miroir magique de lui montrer son frère.

Et il l'avait vu. Sur le cheval de Draco Slytherin. Et une colère sourde était montée en lui. Comment ce paria osait le toucher ?! Comment osait-il poser les mains sur ce corps qu'il avait dévoré de baisers et possédé le temps d'une nuit ? Un sentiment de jalousie était monté en lui et le consummait.

Sa magie réagissait avec la même violence et il envoyea le miroir contre un mur qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Les connards de son espèce ne finissaient pas avec les gentils. C'était ce qu'on disait dans les histoires pour enfants. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'était vrai et à quel point ça faisait mal. Si mal.

Les objets reprirent peu à peu leur place alors que Drago se levait pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et aceuillir le corbeau.

« Eh bien, une tornade est passée dans ta chambre ou est-ce de ton oeuvre ? » demanda ce dernier, un ton de reproche dans la voix. « Tu devrais être content pourtant. L'héritier de sang du Roi est parti. Tu as la garantie du trône et toutes les félicitations de ton père Asthar. »

Le blond lui lança un regard noir et s'assit sur son lit avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains. Inspiration. Expiration.

Comment le corbeau savait-il qu'Harry était parti ? Il les avait sûrement vu... C'était la seule explication. Et s'il avait tout rapporté à Asthar ; Drago était fichu.

« C'était une bonne idée, le baiser encore une fois pour le briser un peu plus et lui faire quitter le château. Je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux », railla le corbeau. « J'avoue avoir été surpris quand je volais non loin après ma visite et que j'ai surpris cette scène plus qu'étrange. Tu avais l'air de prendre ton pied Drago. Alors souris maintenant, parce qu'on dirait que le ciel vient de te tomber sur la tête. »

« Je... Tu n'as rien dit à Père, n'est-ce pas ? », fit la voix tremblante du blond, qui n'osa pas le regarder.

« Bien sûr que non », cracha l'animal. « Je t'avais pourtant dit de te méfier de l'amour Drago. Il est hors de question que je te laisse tout gâcher. N'oublies jamais ton but ! Je veux redevenir humain moi aussi. On compte tous sur toi. »

« Le trône, je sais... », soupira Drago. « Mais je... Harry me manque tellement... J'ai envie de le rejoindre... De lui dire que je l'ai... »

« Jamais !! Tu entends Drago ?! Ne dis jamais ça ! Aimer n'est pas un sentiment pour notre peuple. Les loups ne t'ont pas élevé ainsi. Seul le mal est notre leitmotiv. L'amour et le bien... »

« N'engendrent que la souffrance », coupa le _Slytherin_, comme un refrain qu'il connaissait par coeur. « Je sais, mais ce n'est pas parce que Père a été trahi par celle qu'il aimait qu'il doit m'imposer ses valeurs. »

« Je t'interdis de penser ainsi », s'ingurgea l'animal. « Ces _valeurs _régissent notre meute depuis longtemps et tu es notre héritier, tu dois les respecter. Et je ferai en sorte que cela arrive. »

Héritier...

Ce mot sonnait de plus en plus faux dans les oreilles du blond. Il s'était toujours considéré comme le fils d'Asthar ; parce que les choses avaient toujours été ainsi depuis ses plus lointains souvenirs.

Il était né dans la forêt et il avait été le seul de son peuple à échapper à la malédiction des loups. C'était ce que lui avait raconté son père. Mais pourquoi, lui, était-il différent ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas un animagi maudit ?

Parfois, il se posait des questions sur ses origines... et l'arrivée de cet étrange rebelle qui lui ressemblait tellement n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Soudain, la dernière phrase du corbeau résonna dans sa tête et avant que celui-ci ne s'envole, Drago l'attrapa par les ailes pour le retenir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je ferai en sorte que cela arrive' ? »

« Que si tu t'avises ne serait-ce que reparler à ce_ Griffindor_, ou si tu lui montres la moindre trace de tendresse, je t'assure que j'irai tout rapporter à Asthar. Tu ne veux pas le déçevoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Interdit, Drago secoua lentement la tête. Son coeur allait exploser dans sa cage thoracique parce que la seule chose qui tournait dans sa tête était : _C'est fini. C'est fini. C'est fini._

Mais est-ce que quelque chose avait réellement commencé ? Drago eut envie de pleurer et ne remarqua même pas l'oiseau prendre son envol. Il se retint toutefois et ravala ses larmes.

Les loups ne pleuraient pas. Les loups n'avaient pas mal, ils _étaient_ le mal.

Les loups n'étaient pas amoureux.

C'est en se répétant ces paroles que Drago descendit dans le hall ce jour-là ; la tête haute et le visage impassible. Les servantes eurent beaucoup de travail lorsque la nouvelle de la disparition d'Harry se répandit dans le château. On ne vit jamais le Roi James plus en colère ni la Reine Lily au tempérament de feu pleurer autant que ce jour-là.

**O**

**O**

Un long mois s'était écoulé depuis la fuite de l'héritier du royaume.

Cette fugue avait fait parler d'elle à travers tout le pays. Mais les rumeurs n'étaient devenues plus que murmures et bientôt on oublia assez rapidement ce traître à leur sang.

Hogwarts ne s'était jamais mieux porté qu'à cet instant-là. Le château était animé par les préparations du Tournoi et le Roi James convoquait son fils restant, Drago, tous les soirs dans sa chambre.

Le Roi semblait avoir décuplé d'admiration devant le blond depuis que son propre fils l'avait profondémment déçu en fuyant comme un lâche. Cela faisait un mois désormais qu'il ne considérait plus le brun comme son fils.

Il s'était beaucoup disputé à ce sujet avec sa femme qui lui tournait souvent le dos dans leur couche. Il était difficile d'immaginer qu'autrefois ce couple s'aimait avec passion.

Lily semblait lui reprocher le départ d'Harry et, visiblement, elle était la seule à ne pas se remettre de la perte de son fils. Elle était aussi devenue dédaigneuse à l'égard de Drago qui n'y comprenait vraiment rien.

Sa mère adoptive l'avait pourtant tellement adoré, comme tous les gens du château... Maintenant elle disait qu'il était un imposteur et qu'il les ensorçelait tous avec son aura magique.

Harry pour sa part s'était rapidement habitué à sa vie de rebelle. Il se sentait un guerrier neuf aux côtés des _Slytherin_ qui l'avaient accepté dans leur groupe.

Ils n'étaient qu'une petite poignée de rebelles vivant dans un campement aux abords du désert et de la forêt. Cela avait au début choqué Harry mais Draco lui avait expliqué que depuis la chute de leur royaume aux mains des _Griffindor_ ; le royaume de _Slytherin_ était devenu inhabitable pour les rebelles, pour ceux qui cherchaient la paix.

C'est pourquoi ils se cachaient.

Tous les jours Harry et Draco s'entraînaient ensemble à l'épée et les combats étaient d'un niveau assez élevé, mais ils avaient des manières différentes de se battre et le lendemain était toujours un jour nouveau où ils apprenaient davantage de l'autre.

Il y avait souvent du corps à corps. Des fois Harry se disait qu'il rêvait ; que le rebelle blond ne faisait pas exprès de le toucher, de le frôler, ou que quand ils mangeaient le soir autour d'un feu, les prunelles bleus ne s'animaient pas de désir en le regardant. Oui, c'était sûrement la lueur des flammes et Harry rêvait.

Draco Slytherin était pour sa part complètement tombé amoureux de celui qui aurait dû être son ennemi. Dès le lendemain, il avait révélé au _Griffindor _qu'il connaissait sa véritable identité et qu'il avait fait le lien avec sa fugue. Harry était devenu rouge de gêne mais tous les _Slytherin_ lui avaient tappé dans le dos et lui avaient souhaité bienvenue parmi eux.

A ce moment-là, le brun en avait eu les larmes aux yeux. Il s'était senti aimé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir trouver une famille. Une famille qui l'acceptait malgré qu'il soit (ou plutôt qu'il était) l'héritier des _Griffindor._

Chaque jour, Harry et Draco échaffaudaient un plan pour prendre le trône des _Griffindor_ et renverser la supprématie de ce peuple. Un soir, le blond lui avait soufflé à l'oreille que si Harry reprenait le trône qui lui était dû ; alors Draco aurait toute confiance en lui et cesserait de faire la guerre aux _Griffindor_.

Le brun s'était mit à rougir, profondémment gêné mais aussi profondémment touché.

Bien sûr il se sentait attiré par le rebelle et à cette seconde précisémment il eut envie de lui sauter dessus.

Toutefois il y avait ce « mais »...

Parce qu'en présence de Draco Slytherin, Harry n'était jamais lui-même. Pas comme avec son frère. Il était toujours gêné, il n'arrivait pas à être naturel. Au fond ; avec Draco, il avait la sensation de pouvoir enfin être aimé et pour recevoir cet amour, il ne devait pas le déçevoir.

Il pensait souvent à Drago aussi. Mais ça lui faisait mal alors il s'efforçait d'oublier et de se dire qu'il allait enfin être heureux. Harry savait aussi qu'il allait le revoir lors du Tournoi (c'était là que les _Slytherin_ avaient prévu d'attaquer) et il n'avait pas oublier sa promesse.

Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres en songeant qu'il allait avoir sa vengeance. Qu'il le prendrait et qu'il le briserait comme Drago l'avait fait avec lui. C'était juste une vengeance... Une simple vengeance.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait trahir Draco à ses yeux. Et Harry se força à penser que c'était justement parce qu'il s'agissait de vengeance et de haine que ses mains tremblaient et que son coeur s'affolait rien qu'à l'idée de s'enfoncer dans le corps de son frère.

**O**

**O**

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Lors d'un entraînement, Draco Slytherin emprisonna les poignets de son sauveur et les remonta au dessus de sa tête avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres dans un baiser passioné.

« Je t'aime... », murmura t-il.

Il ne savait pas que cette déclaration était observée.

A Hogwarts, son frère jumeau les observait dans sa chambre à travers le miroir réparé. Il vit Harry répondre au baiser.

Alors, lentement, la larme qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais faire couler, glissa sur sa peau pâle.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**D'accord, je martirise Drago lol. Le pauvre... Mais avec qui Harry va finir ? On me pose souvent cette question et la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que la suite va réserver bien des surprises alors vous verrez bien.**

**J'ai été très émue des reviews pour le chapitre précent et je vous remercie du fond du coeur !! Les RAR arrivent, je vais m'y mettre lol. Merci en passant aux anonymes qui se reconnaîtront.**

**Bisous à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonsoir ! **

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi, très bien ! Je viens de réaliser que pour seulement un prologue et 8 chapitres, vous m'allez laissé 143 reviews. C'est génial. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ! **

**En continuant à publier peut-être ? Je ne pensais pas que cette fiction plairait autant, et moi-même je prends de plus en plus plaisir à l'écrire.**

**Plein de gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**+ Chapitre 9 +**

Le corbeau était l'animal le plus indispensable du clan. Il était le rapporteur. Celui qui pouvait aller n'importe où, écouter toutes les conversations, et surtout il permettait de transmettre des messages entre Asthar et son héritier, Drago.

Il avait été autrefois le serviteur le plus fidèle d'Asthar lorsqu'il était humain ; c'est pourquoi la Fée du Lac l'avait transformé en corbeau, signe de son infériorité vis-à-vis des loups.

Mais il s'était rapidement habitué à sa forme animale et elle lui plaisait car il s'attirait ainsi les faveurs d'Asthar. Le corbeau en avait vu des choses dans sa longue vie ; et il ne cessait d'en voir des nouvelles et des plus surprenantes depuis qu'il pouvait voler.

Toutefois le cas « Drago » le laissait perplexe. Avec lui, il avait manqué plusieurs fois perdre toute contenance. Le pire avait sûrement été lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec son frère contre le saule-pleureur. Il avait été choqué de voir tant d'amour et de passion sur le visage du blond.

Il se souvenait encore très bien du petit garçon abandonné dans les bois et du lavage de cerveau d'Asthar sur lui. Il se souvenait du regard froid que ses yeux gris portèrent très tôt. Il se souvenait que la chose qu'il avait toujours lu dans son regard ; c'était la solitude.

Au fond, comme tout être humain, Drago n'était pas un enfant différent. Même s'il appartenait à sa meute et qu'il était fier d'être l'héritier et celui qui les délivrerait de la malédiction, le blond se sentait malheureux.

Asthar n'était fier de lui que pour ses actes maléfiques. Pas une fois il n'avait montré de l'affection pour autre chose. Mais Drago continuait, espérant, espérant toujours, qu'un jour peut-être, quand sa famille redeviendrait humaine, il reçevrait l'amour qu'il avait toujours espéré.

Le corbeau avait même eu pitié de lui lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il se souviendrait encore de ce jour où Drago avait été mis sur le chemin du Roi James afin d'accomplir plus tard son objectif. L'ange blond s'était niché dans les bras de ce nouveau père comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le corbeau les avait suivi jusqu'au château et il avait été choqué de voir des larmes couler sur le visage de l'Héritier quand sa nouvelle mère l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Ou plutôt son unique mère. Car c'était la première fois qu'il en avait une.

Et puis Drago avait croisé deux yeux verts en haut d'un escalier et son coeur avait manqué plusieurs battements. Le corbeau n'était pas duppe. Il avait bien remarqué la façon étrange dont les nouveaux frères se regardaient.

Dès l'instant où on lui avait donné une chambre, le blond avait eu envie de voir le brun, de le serrer dans ses bras, de reçevoir l'affection qu'il avait tant cherchée. Il s'était levé, dans un état second, alors que l'orage éclatait dans l'air et ses pas l'avaient mené dans la chambre d'Harry.

C'était leur première rencontre. Un sentiment de peur le submergea lorsqu'il vit son nouveau petit frère recroquevillé dans son lit, tremblant de tout son corps. Harry avait toujours eu peur du tonerre. Il avait senti le lit s'afaisser et s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Drago une seconde plus tard. Ce dernier le serrait comme si sa vie en dépendait, le visage d'Harry contre son torse. Et cette nuit-là, comme une litanie, un garçon de six ans murmura « pardon » inlassablement à celui qui serait son nouveau frère, à celui qui serait son concurrent pour le trône. A celui qui serait son ennemi. Et son... unique amour.

Le corbeau les avait observé toute la nuit, songeur. Le lendemain, il avait dû mettre en garde Drago contre Harry. Toujours le même lavage de cerveau sur l'amour. Il lui répéta que seul le mal comptait. Que la seule chose qu'Harry devait reçevoir de lui était sa haine. Ses sarcasmes. Ses humiliations. Après tout Harry était la première menace pour Drago. Pour le trône.

Il était le seul qui pouvait empêcher Drago et son clan de posséder le seau du dragon. A partir de ce jour-là ; le blond devint froid et hautain envers son frère et Harry finit par oublier leur première nuit, se persuadant qu'il avait sûrement rêvé. Son frère n'avait pas pu le serrer dans ses bras et le réconforter. C'était impossible.

Par ailleurs le _rapporteur_ du clan profita de sa capacité à voler pour veiller sur l'évolution de leur relation au cours de toutes ces années. La crainte que Drago échoue se faisait de plus en plus forte. Car parfois, le prince aux yeux de glace, semblait céder face à son grand frère et jouait avec lui, le réconfortait, lui souriait. Mais ces moments restaient rares car le corbeau et Asthar lui-même lui rappelaient souvent quelles étaient ses prioritées.

Alors Drago détestait à nouveau Harry et Harry le détestait en retour pour cette _trahison._

Et bien qu'il avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie de corbeau ; l'animal tomba des nues lorsqu'il vit Drago pleurer pour la deuxième fois de sa vie.

Il entra dans sa chambre et comprit pourquoi des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Dans ses mains, le _Slytherin_ tenait un miroir. Où Harry embrassait le prince rebelle.

L'amour de Drago et de son frère était allé trop loin décidémment. Il était temps de le détruire, se jura le corbeau.

**O**

**O**

_« Tu perdras ton trône de la main d'un jeune prince rebelle dans un bain de sang. »_

Drago ne releva même pas les yeux. Il était fatigué de ce corbeau et de ses habituels sarcasmes, et il n'était pas d'humeur à le supporter. De plus, savoir que l'animal venait de le surprendre en train de pleurer le mit en rage.

« Va t'en », ordonna t-il glacialement sans même lui jeter un regard.

_« Tu perdras ton trône de la main d'un jeune prince rebelle dans un bain de sang. », _répéta le corbeau de sa voix sifflante. « Sais-tu ce que signifie cette phrase ? »

« Non, et je m'en fiche ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« C'est une prophétie. Elle a été prédite il y a des années avant même ta naissance. Elle a été à l'origine de nombreuses guerres car le Roi James ne supporta pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse le vaincre et utilisa les pouvoirs du sceau du dragon pour gagner les batailles. Mais un jeune prince a survécu. Draco Slytherin. »

A l'entente de ce nom maudit, le blond serra les poings. Ainsi, cet homme qui lui avait pris Harry était aussi celui suceptible de voler le trône. Il ne l'en détestait que plus.

« Si cette prophétie s'avère être vraie », reprit l'oiseau, « tu te doutes que ce rebelle représente une réelle menace pour notre but. »

« Et que dois-je faire, le tuer peut-être ? », lança Drago avec mépris.

Quoique cette idée n'était peut-être pas mauvaise... songea t-il en se rappelant le baiser que ce... ce bâtard avait échangé avec son frère. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se força à ne pas regarder le miroir, à ne pas voir s'ils en étaient plus loin. S'ils...

« Oh non, nous allons faire bien mieux que ça. Nous allons lui donner le trône. Ainsi nous serons sûrs que plus jamais cet homme ne représentera une menace. »

« Pardon ? », fit le blond, interloqué.

« Nous allons le forcer à participer au Tournoi et à faire parti des princes qui demanderont ta main. Il gagnera et t'épousera et ensemble, vous monterez sur le trône. Ainsi, tu détiendras le pouvoir, tout en ayant également l'assurance que personne ne viendra essayer de le prendre plus tard. »

« Epou... épouser Draco Slytherin ? », bégaya Drago. « Mais... Je le haïs ! Je l'exècre ! »

« Chut, ne crie pas si fort ! », s'affola le corbeau. « Parce que tu crois que tes autres prétendants seront mieux ? Ils ne pensent tous qu'au sang, au sexe et au pouvoir. Et puis tu l'éloigneras de ton frère adoré... »

Abasourdi, Drago le fixa comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. En épousant ce rebelle, il l'arracherait à Harry et ce sale bâtard ne toucherait plus à son frère. L'idée était tentante... D'autant plus que même si Draco Slytherin deviendrait son mari ; cela ne l'empêcherait pas de le tromper. Et de prendre Harry comme amant. Non, le brun le détestait et ne voudrait jamais être prêt de lui. Drago se gifla mentalement. A quoi pensait-il ?

« De toute façon, cette discussion est close. Le rebelle ne tombera jamais amoureux de moi. Il aime mon frère. »

« Allons Drago », siffla l'animal tandis qu'il s'envolait pour se poser sur le miroir magique. « Asthar t'a donné des pouvoirs magiques il me semble. On pourrait forcer Draco Slytherin à tomber amoureux de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Lui jeter un sortilège ? », murmura le blond, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se focaliser sur le rebelle qui embrassait Harry à pleine bouche, à califourchon sur son frère.

« Tu en es capable. Et puis, tu ne nous deçevrais pas si près du but, quand même ? Ton père serait tellement fier de toi... »

**O**

**O**

A bout de souffle, le jeune _Griffindor_ s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'ardeur de la part de son rebelle. Deux yeux bleus le fixaient au dessus de lui, perdus dans les limbes du désir ; et Harry le trouva magnifique avec ses cheveux en sueur et son regard perdu.

Puis il vit Drago. Les battements de son coeur se décuplèrent et sa respiration se saccada. Il vit Drago au dessus de lui, avec les mêmes yeux, qui le regardaient comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Des yeux gris. Il vit la sueur perler sur sa tempe et Harry l'embrassa à cet endroit.

Il vit les filets de soie dorés glisser entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux courts et ses mots excitants. Sa peau pâle et ses doigts fins qui caressaient son torse, l'effeuillaient lentement, pour finir sa course dans son pantalon. Harry gémit à ce souvenir et Draco Slytherin fut surpris mais encouragé par tant d'exaltation.

Harry se rappelait de sa première nuit dans sa chambre avec Drago et il avait tellement envie de le reprendre dans ses bras. De le reçevoir. Encore. Et encore. Toujours.

« Je t'aime... », répéta le rebelle à son oreille.

Et tout s'arrêta. L'illusion. Le rêve. L'envie. Harry le repoussa et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait tellement honte ! C'était horrible ce qu'il venait de faire !

La ressemblance du rebelle avec Drago lui avait permis de s'immaginer se faire caresser par lui. Draco ne méritait pas ça. C'était le « je t'aime » qui l'avait ramené sur terre. Jamais son frère ne lui aurait murmuré ces trois mots. Parce que le blond le haïssait.

« Harry ? Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda Draco, inquiet.

« Ou...oui », dit-il en baissant les yeux et en se relevant précipitemment. « Je-je suis désolé ! »

« Tu... Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser », fit Draco en reprenant son épée et en s'arrangeant. « J'ai été trop vite. Pardonne-moi. On peut aller... plus doucement, si tu veux. »

Harry hôcha simplement la tête, encore trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'était... il s'était vu avec son frère, bordel ! Pourquoi ses sentiments ne disparaissaient pas ? Cela faisait un mois qu'il ne l'avait plus vu ! Un mois et il pensait chaque jour à lui ! Un mois et il était en train d'en mourir ! Et chaque minute il brûlait d'impatience d'avoir sa vengeance. Mais sa vengeance n'était qu'un prétexte. Qu'un prétexte pour le toucher à nouveau. Pour l'avoir en lui. Pour lui faire l'amour. Pour l'aimer, bon sang...

Le rebelle s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement et murmura « pardon » encore une fois. Harry ferma les yeux, honteux. C'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser...

« Où... où suis-je ? », fit soudain le rebelle en levant des yeux stupéfaits sur Harry. « Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux et eut envie de se donner une gifle pour savoir s'il rêvait ou non. Que se passait-il ?

« Draco ? Ca va ? », demanda t-il, inquiet.

Mais le blond se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Non, ça ne va pas. Où est Drago ? »

« Drago ? », répéta Harry, se demandant pourquoi le rebelle parlait de son frère.

« Il me manque. Je veux le voir. Où est-il ? »

« Par... Pardon ? », bégaya le brun, médusé. « Mais... »

« Je l'aime ! Je dois aller le rejoindre ! »

Et sur ces paroles, Draco Slytherin tourna le dos à un Harry en état de choc et quitta l'entraînement.

**O**

**O**

Désespéré, Harry quémanda de l'aide auprès des _Slytherin_. Draco était clairement en train de perdre la tête et le brun devenait fou lui aussi.

Pourquoi tout d'un coup jurait-il amour éternel pour son frère ?! Draco Slytherin était à lui ! Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Drago n'allait tout de même pas lui enlever la seule personne qui avait su dire « je t'aime » à Harry ...?

« Mais, vous n'allez pas le laisser partir sans rien faire ! », s'affola l'ancien _Griffindor._

Draco Slytherin ne prêta même pas attention aux paroles de Harry et scella son cheval. Ses compagnons regardaient le brun d'un air désolé.

« Il est notre chef Harry... », murmura l'un d'eux, le bras droit de Draco, un certain Zabini. « S'il décide d'aller au Tournoi maintenant, nous ne pouvons que lui obéir. Libre à toi de rester si tu le souhaites. »

Le brun vit le jeune prince rebelle s'éloigner sur son cheval. Il devait vraiment être pressé pour ne pas vérifier si les _Slytherin_ suivaient.

« C'est du suicide », souffla t-il. « On a élaboré tout un plan pour agir à un moment précis et vous allez y aller sur un coup de tête finalement ? Draco est toujours un prisonnier rebelle pour mon père et s'il le voit, il ne fera pas long feu ! »

« On ne peut pas le laisser y aller seul... Je suis vraiment désolé... »

Harry vit que le black semblait sincère et soupira, n'ajoutant plus rien. Il se retrouva seul assez rapidement, songeant vaguement que quelques minutes plus tôt, Draco Slytherin l'embrassait.

Puis le temps s'écoula. Et Harry réalisa.

Le prince des _Slytherin_ avait été ensorcelé pour tomber amoureux de Drago. Alors Harry hurla et son cri résonna dans la forêt. Parce que son frère venait de lui arracher la dernière misérable chose qu'il lui restait.

Dobby fut ravi d'exaucer le premier souhait de son Maître, se transformant en cheval pour permettre à ce dernier d'aller au Tournoi.

**O**

**O**

Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Il savait que son père organisait ce Tournoi en son honneur pour qu'il trouve son futur époux, néanmoins toute cette agitation l'indifférait au plus haut point et tous ces princes qui se battaient pour lui en duel lui paraissaient fades et sans saveur.

Ils ne savaient pas tenir l'épée comme son frère. Ils ne savaient pas monter à cheval et se battre avec autant de classe que son frère. Ils n_'étaient_ pas son frère.

Debout aux côtés du Roi James et de la Reine Lily, Drago se tenait droit, le menton levé. Tous trois étaient sur une estrade surélevée, recouverte d'un toît de tissu afin de protéger la seigneurie du soleil brûlant.

En bas de l'estrade, on pouvait voir un grand terrain de combat où des chevaux et leurs cavaliers attendaient, recouverts d'armures. Tout autour, la foule criait, s'agitait, la plupart étant des gens du peuple qui venaient chercher un peu de distraction, histoire de briser la routine quotidienne.

Le blond aurait dû être heureux de posséder enfin le trône et d'avoir la possibilité de choisir son futur époux. Il essayait d'ailleurs d'être reconnaissant envers son père mais le coeur n'y était pas. La seule chose qu'il attendait avec impatience, n'était certainement pas l'issue du Tournoi. Mais plutôt l'arrivée du prince rebelle. Draco Slytherin. Parce qu'il savait que son adorable grand frère suivrait le pas pour venir lui bousiller sa sale gueule d'ange parfait.

Harry en rêvait sûrement. Drago se souvenait très bien de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite. Et il en frissonait. D'impatience. D'envie. Parce que cela faisait un mois qu'il rêvait de ces retrouvailles. Qu'il s'immaginait plonger à nouveau dans ces yeux verts assombris par le désir.

Et la lueur serait magnifique, parce qu'elle serait mélangée à sa haine. Une haine sans faille que Harry lui vouait. Une haine que Drago détestait et adorait à la fois. Parce qu'elle était sienne.

Elle était la seule chose qui avait réussi à attirer le brun ici. C'était uniquement par rage et par jalousie qu'Harry reviendrait et le prendrait. Drago le savait mais il s'en fichait. Il avait mal au coeur à cette pensée mais il s'en fichait. Il espérait au fond de lui que l'avoir profondémment dans son corps soulagerait son mal-être durant quelques instants. Il aurait tout donné pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois...

Et il avait lui-même provoqué ces retrouvailles. Car même si la proposition du corbeau l'avait tout d'abord écoeurée ; après mure réflexion, il s'était dit que c'était la seule façon de retrouver Harry. Une ultime fois.

Et si tout le royaume fut surpris de voir Draco Slytherin arriver courageusement et demander à participer au Tournoi pour avoir la main de Drago ; ce dernier n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Il demanda simplement à son père (qui était fou de rage, cela va sans dire), de laisser participer le rebelle. Après tout, _tous les princes_ des royaumes étaient conviés à ce Tournoi.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut affreusement long, il sentit enfin deux bras enserrer sa taille. Quelque chose de chaud parcourut sa nuque et un frisson de bien-être lui traversa l'échine tandis qu'il se baillônait mentalement pour ne pas gémir. Les bras venaient de le tirer en arrière et Drago se retrouva caché dans l'ombre, juste derrière ses parents.

« Ca t'a manqué hein ? », chuchota perfidemment Harry et Drago ne résista pas à l'envie de tourner la tête pour croiser ses délicieuses prunelles vertes.

Mais le regard d'Harry n'avait rien de délicieux. Il avait quelque chose de meurtrier et de profondémment douloureux. Drago sentit son coeur se déchirer et ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis qu'il resta sans voix, cloué sur place à cause d'un simple regard. Il n'était plus si sûr de vouloir cette haine finalement... Elle lui faisait si mal.

Harry fut troublé par les orbes grises qui semblaient perdues et blessées. Mais il ne se démonta pas. Il ne craquerait plus. Il n'espérerait plus.

Avec un sourire vicieux, le brun se lécha les lèvres, allumeur, avant de glisser sa langue sur le cou de son frère qui agrippa immédiatement ses cheveux noirs d'ébène et le poussa en arrière. Drago remerçia tous les dieux et les saints que Lily et James soient si absorbés par le Tournoi.

« Pas ici... », réussit-il à dire d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je fais ce que je veux. Tu m'appartiens... », lui répondit le brun avec un regard noir, comme pour le défier de dire quoique ce soit.

Le blond en resta pétrifié mais se contenta d'acquiescier silencieusement. C'était vrai après tout. Harry pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui qu'il se laisserait faire tellement il le désirait... Une telle attraction devait être interdite. C'était inhumain. Et comme pour approuver ses dires, le brun mordilla la peau douce et veloûtée de son frère, y déposant sa marque. Un splendide suçon.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ma promesse j'espère ? »

Drago secoua lentement la tête, incapable de parler. Comment un simple regard et une voix prédatrice pouvaient lui nouer la gorge à ce point ? Et pourquoi avait-il soudain le trac de reçevoir cette vengeance alors qu'il en avait rêvé depuis un mois ?

« Alors fais-nous transplaner... », susurra Harry à son oreille, d'une voix toujours menaçante mais de plus en plus rauque. « Près des tentes derrière le campement du Tournoi. »

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Waw, je vais encore me faire tuer moi ! C'est une fin sadique... Tappez pas ! Lol.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous aura mieux aider à cerner Drago et à le comprendre.**

**Sinon, on m'a beaucoup demandé si ils allaient finir en trio tous les trois... et j'étais morte de rire ! Nan, désolée, ce fantasme ne sera pas exaucé. Déçus ?**

**Bisous et tous et bien sûr, continuez à me laisser des pt'ites reviews adorables !**

_**Ps :Merci aux anonymes !! Harry-Draco-forever, Hermoni (merci pour tes longues reviews marrantes), Draaary & flavie.**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir.**

**Je vous offre ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira, car je n'ai pas eu la sensation d'y faire passer autant d'émotions que j'aurais voulu. Mais je vous laisse juger.**

**Je crois qu'il reste environ 3 à 4 chapitres plus un épilogue après celui-la...**

**Je préviens qu'il y a une chose qui pourrait peut-être choquer donc je rappelle le rating M. **

**Sur ce bonne lecture...**

* * *

**+ Chapitre 10 +**

Un frisson glacé parcourut le corps de Drago lorsqu'il fit transplaner son frère à l'endroit indiqué. Il n'arrivait jamais à s'habituer à cette sensation... et maintenant qu'Harry se dégageait de son étreinte, il avait l'impression d'avoir encore plus froid.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Essayant de ne pas voir cette petite tente qui n'attendait qu'eux. Essayant d'ignorer la lueur dans les yeux verts.

Mais déjà Harry lui prenait la main et l'entraînait à l'intérieur, dans une invitation muette. Drago maudit son corps à cet instant-là. Son corps qui se laissa faire, ce sale traître. Ou peut-être était-ce son coeur ? Non, son coeur n'en avait pas envie. Il était fatigué de la violence. Et c'était justement parce qu'il était si las, que son coeur ne protesta pas.

Avec un sourire sans joie, Drago réalisa enfin l'impact des paroles du corbeau. Il avait raison... Tellement raison. L'amour était destructeur. Il le transformait en loque.

La douleur ne le mettait pas dans une colère noire comme son frère... Non, lui, il encaissait, silencieusement, au point d'être vidé de toutes forces physiques et morales.

Et il encaissait, inlassablement. De toute façon, il le méritait...

« C'est une tente de sorcier », expliqua vaguement le brun tandis qu'ils entraient dans celle-ci.

Et si d'apparence elle était minuscule, à l'intérieur, elle s'avérait être immense.

Drago ne fut nullement impressioné. La magie n'avait plus vraiment de secret pour lui. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'apperçevoir ce qui semblait être un hall qu'Harry ressera sa poigne autour de sa main et le plaqua contre une étagère de livres. La tête du blond heurta le meuble et son frère profita de son état d'abrutissement pour le retourner et appuyer les deux mains de Drago aux côtés de l'étagère.

Harry entremêla leurs doigts et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du blond qui se découvrit très sensible à cet endroit-là et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de plaisir. Encouragé, Harry glissa sa langue le long de son cou et redessina son suçon. Sa marque.

Drago sentit son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement. Il ne savait pas que, juste derrière lui, son frère se trouvait exactement dans le même état...

Car les prunelles vertes étaient hésitantes, maladroites, déchirées entre la passion et la raison. Il avait tellement envie. Tellement envie de renvoyer à son frère toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée depuis son enfance. Ca le dévorait. Ca le consumait. C'était déchirant cette envie de vengeance. C'est avec désespoir qu'il songea qu'il devait vraiment l'aimer pour avoir eu à ce point le coeur brisé, et pour faire taire sa douleur, il la donna à Drago.

Penchant la tête pour mieux accéder au visage légèrement tourné de son frère, Harry posa brusquemment sa bouche contre la sienne et y fit pénétrer sa langue avec force. Il sentit avec étonnement les dents de Drago lui résister. Pourquoi le blond ne se laissait-il pas faire ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il avait toujours désiré d'Harry... qu'il le _baise_ ? Et depuis le début il s'était laissé faire, alors c'était qu'il en avait bien envie, non ?

Le refus énerva le brun qui força le barrage et Drago finit par jeter les armes, laissant sa langue rejoindre sa jumelle. C'était si bon. Cet antre chaud et humide lui avait tant manqué... Et si le baiser avait été violent au début ; il devenait de plus en plus sensuel, les deux garçons se retenant de gémir dans la bouche de l'autre. Le blond sentit de la sueur perler sur sa tempe et il ne se rappela pas qu'il faisait si chaud dehors.

Et puis Harry fit ce truc, ce truc si excitant avec sa bouche. Il suça la langue de Drago et si l'audace du_ Griffindor_ le surprit, elle renforça aussi la bosse qui commençait à le serrer dans son pantalon. Le blond serra alors les poings pour s'empêcher de gémir de frustration et cela rapprocha légèrement le corps d'Harry qui avait toujours ses mains sur les siennes. Drago sentit l'érection de ce dernier contre la chute de ses reins et devint fou.

« Maintenant », parvint-il à murmurer d'une voix tremblotante et déchirée.

Mais le brun se tendit contre lui, réalisant que _quelque chose_ n'allait pas. C'était quoi cette voix ? Bon sang, elle lui avait glacé le sang. Il se sentait presque comme un violeur. Et l'idée de faire du mal à Drago ne lui parut plus aussi réjouissante. Pas dans ces conditions.

Sentant que son frère essayait de se retirer, Drago broya puissamment les doigts d'Harry dans ses mains et les fit descendre sur le premier bouton de sa tunique, qu'il s'empressa d'enlever. Il imprima le mouvement à son frère, essayant de le forcer à l'aider à se déboutonner, mais le brun restait immobile dans son dos, comme paralysé, et Drago songea avec horreur qu'il ne le voulait peut-être plus.

Il avait sûrement réalisé qu'il allait coucher avec une chose immonde et il avait repris ses esprits... Ou peut-être même qu'il venait également de prendre conscience que c'était Draco Slytherin qu'il aimait et qu'il allait partir encore pour le rejoindre.

Partir pour toujours.

Et le coeur de Drago hurla. Il hurla : « reste, reste putain ! » mais les mots mourrurent dans sa gorge. Harry ne voudrait jamais rester pour lui... C'était sans espoir. Alors il devait profiter de ces derniers instants. Il devait... l'embrasser. Reprendre ses lèvres.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Toutefois Harry ne répondit pas et l'empêcha de défaire le bouton de son pantalon.

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? », chuchota le brun, toute colère ayant disparue dans sa voix. « Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... », implora t-il, inquiet.

« Tout va bien... Prends-moi... Vas-y... », murmura t-il douloureusement.

« Si tout va bien », s'énerva Harry, « dis-moi pourquoi tu trembles à ce point et pourquoi tu pleures ! »

Drago écarquilla les yeux et réalisa avec stupeur que son frère avait raison. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans tous ses états ? Il avait toujours su maîtriser ses émotions, son père Asthar le lui avait appris quand il était enfant. Alors que lui arrivait-il ? Il inspira longuement, se forçant à se calmer, puis fit sécher l'unique larme sur sa joue grâce à sa magie.

« Ca va mieux maintenant », dit-il d'une voix impassible en fixant les livres devant lui.

Ne surtout pas croiser les yeux verts. Ne surtout pas...

« Tu te fous de moi ? », fit rageusement Harry qui sentait la colère revenir avec une facilité déconcertante. « Un sortilège et on oublie que tu tremblais comme une feuille ? Désolé mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... »

« Rien, tout va bien. Maintenant prends-moi ou je te force à entrer en moi par magie », jeta glacialement le blond.

Harry vit avec stupéfaction leurs deux pantalons tomber sur leurs chevilles et il ressera ses bras autour de la taille de son frère, posant sa tête sur son épaule avec douceur.

La colère était retombée à nouveau. Il était en train de mourir d'inquiétude. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ca le dépassait complètement.

Il sentit son sexe impatient cogner contre l'entrée du _Slytherin_ et celui-ci tendit les fesses silencieusement. Harry eut envie de s'abreuver de cette cambrure parfaite mais sa position ne le lui permettait pas. Drago quant à lui fermait les yeux, attendant un moment fatidique qui n'arrivait jamais.

Pourquoi le brun ne s'enfonçait-il pas en lui ? Le coeur serré dans un étau de douleur et engourdi par le désir, Drago utilisa sa magie pour le forcer à entrer. Juste un peu. Juste à peine.

« Attends... Arrête ! », tenta de le stopper le _Griffindor _qui lâcha sa main gauche et s'en servit pour saisir le menton de son frère et le forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... », expliqua t-il, le coeur battant.

« Je t'ai dit la même chose contre le tronc d'un arbre et ça te n'a pas empêché de t'empâler sur moi il me semble. »

Les prunelles orageuses du blond lançaient des éclairs si bien que le brun sentit sa gorge se nouer.

D'un regard, il comprit ce qui allait se passer et son coeur menaça d'exploser dans sa cage thoracique, parce qu'il était à la fois effrayé de faire du mal à son frère et engourdi rien qu'à l'idée d'être en lui. Sans même prévénir, une force le poussa dans son intimité et il le pénétra violemment.

Drago ferma immédiatement les yeux et son corps se tendit sous la douleur déchirante. C'était horrible. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être consentant alors qu'il l'était pleinement. Alors qu'il la voulait, cette douleur. Il avait serré les dents et étouffé un cri de souffrance.

Horrifié, Harry le supplia de se retirer, car il commençait à sentir un liquide s'écouler entres les cuisses du blond. Presque infime. Mais il était là. Et ce n'était pas son sperme puisqu'Harry n'avait pas encore joui... Non, c'était autre chose. Du sang...

Drago était puceau et il se rappela alors toutes les fois où le blond avait prétexté collectioner les amants. Toutes les fois où il lui avait dit que des dizaines d'hommes étaient passés avant lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir menti ? Et pourquoi s'infliger cette souffrance à présent ?

« Pourquoi ? », chuchota Harry, les larmes aux yeux, perdu.

Drago esquissa un sourire triste puis l'embrassa doucement, religieusement. Les lèvres se frôlèrent à peine, pourtant ils leurs semblaient qu'ils allaient mourir à ce contact.

Leurs mains droites toujours unies s'éffleurèrent, se caressèrent comme si elles se découvraient. La main libre d'Harry remonta lentement le long de sa hanche puis vint se perdre dans les filets de soie de son frère.

Etrangement ému, beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, le _Griffindor_ déposa un sillon de baisers dans le dos découvert du _Slytherin_ avant de remonter vers sa nuque. La main libre de Drago, impatiente, se saisit de sa nuque et attira son visage près du sien, pour retrouver ses lèvres.

« C'est... ta vengeance », parvint difficilement à souffler Drago. « Je le mérite... »

Le coeur d'Harry manqua plusieurs battements et il se retira le plus délicatement possible du lieu où il aurait bien élu domicile avant de se rhabiller prestement. C'était impossible... Pas lui.

Drago ne pouvait pas avoir de tels regrets. Pas son frère au coeur de glace. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça, c'était trop tard. Le brun ne pouvait pas croire que son frère s'était infligé toute cette douleur pour se punir.

Parce qu'il regrettait... Mais pourquoi regrettait-il ? Ne le haïssait-il pas ? Ne le haïssait-il pas... ?

« Tu sais, j'ai besoin du trône... »

Harry secoua la tête, perdu. Non, il ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien à vrai dire et il avait envie de tout faire exploser. La voix du blond n'était pas rendue rauque par le désir, elle n'était pas non plus hargneuse comme il l'avait si souvent entendue... Non, elle était presque comme une supplique. Tourmentée.

Et lorsqu'Harry posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres, ce fut d'une voix incertaine et chevrotante :

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est ta façon de me demander pardon ? »

Son frère ne répondit pas mais les yeux gris parlèrent à sa place. Ils murmurèrent qu'il était désolé. Désolé pour ce qu'il avait fait. Et ce qu'il allait faire. Ils murmurèrent aussi qu'il l'ai...

« Viens... », chuchota Harry.

Le coeur battant la chamade, et non sans une étrange envie de pleurer de joie, il prit la main de Drago avec douceur. Il lui fit monter une marche de l'immense tente et tira un rideau qui révéla un lit aux draps blancs, chaleureux. Le brun grimpa dessus, Drago à sa suite, et le serra immédiatement dans ses bras avant de nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« J'ai attendu tes excuses pendant des années... »

Les yeux du blond l'évitaient. Fixés sur le toît de la tente.

Intérieurement, il se rappelait, il se rappelait tout l'amour que son grand frère avait cherché auprès de lui. Il se rappelait leur première rencontre. Le petit ange aux cheveux décoiffés qui pleurait dans son lit, effrayé par l'orage. Ce soir-là, c'était la seule fois où il avait pu lui apporter un peu de tendresse...

Ensuite...

Ensuite, Drago aurait tellement voulu répondre aux attentes du brun. Il aurait tellement voulu ne pas l'humilier. Ne pas l'enfonçer. Ne pas le détester. Mais il avait une mission... Faire craquer Harry. Le forcer à quitter le trône...

Il n'était né que pour ça... Pour une vulgaire mission... Il n'avait aucune valeur en tant qu'être humain. Il n'en était même pas un. Il n'était que le fils du seigneur des ténèbres de la forêt. Le fils des _ténèbres. _Et depuis quand les ténèbres fréquentaient la lumière ?

« Mais c'est pas grave », pleura presque le brun dans son cou, riant légèrement. « Mieux vaut tard que jamais... Et j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour le vouloir ce trône, parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de t'attendre... J'ai une quête à continuer et quelqu'un qui m'attend vraiment... »

Un lourd silence tomba entre eux. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient se battre pour ce fameux trône et qu'Harry allait faire en sorte de libérer le rebelle de son enchantement. Ils n'étaient pas bêtes. Leur futur incertain et douloureux se dressait devant eux. Et ils étaient impuissants, même avec toute la magie du monde.

Cependant, ils avaient besoin de profiter de la chaleur de l'autre, et tandis que le brun s'endormit dans les bras d'un blond au coeur irrémédiablement bouleversé ; le tonerre éclata dehors. Harry bougea inconsciemment dans son sommeil et Drago ressera son étreinte dans une attitude protectrice.

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, il songea que son frère n'était pas si grand que ça... Peut-être même qu'il était son petit frère. Il ignorait sa propre date de naissance après tout. Il ignorait aussi à quel point il était proche de la vérité...

_« Pourquoi ? », chuchota Harry, les larmes aux yeux, perdu. _

_Parce que je t'aime..._

**O**

**O**

Quand il se réveilla, Drago n'était plus là, bien sûr. Les draps étaient si froids.

Dans un état semi-comateux, Harry se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et inspirant profondémment tandis qu'un tas d'images lui envahissaient l'esprit. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux lui semblait tellement irréel.

Le blond ne s'était jamais montré ainsi... Si doux... Si triste... Comme s'il portait toute la souffrance du monde sur ses épaules et Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas encore joué la comédie une fois de plus. Après tout, Drago en était largement capable. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était fait punir à la place de son petit frère.

Mais... Mais cette fois, le _Griffindor_ sentait qu'il était sincère. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait été pour la première fois de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui le rendait si sûr de son affirmation ? En réalité, c'étaient des mots, des mots qu'avaient prononcés le _Slytherin. _

_Je le mérite..._

Et il se rappela à quel point il voulait qu'Harry lui fasse mal. A quel point il voulait payer.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il possible qu'il éprouve des sentiments envers lui ? Non, Harry ne voulait pas espérer ; mais ce regard qu'il avait eu le hantait. Il lui avait semblé tellement tendre... Et puis ses gestes ensuite... Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de haine.

L'esprit embrouillé, il soupira un bon coup et décida de mettre cette histoire de côté. Il était venu pour récupérer Draco Slytherin après tout.

« Dobby », appella t-il doucement. « Tu peux reprendre ta forme originelle. »

A ces mots, la tente magique diminua petit à petit de volume pour finir par se retrécir et devenir miniscule aux côtés d'Harry. Son pantin souriait.

« _Dobby est ravi d'avoir pu rendre service au Prince Harry._ »

« Oui, merci beaucoup », souffla t-il en le prenant dans ses bras et en songeant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un voeu à utiliser et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le gaspiller. « Et... Hm... Dis-moi... Tu étais vraiment une tente, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'avais pas d'yeux ni d'oreilles ? »

Le pantin secoua la tête et Harry se sentit soudain rassuré. Mais alors que Dobby allait demander pourquoi son maître posait une telle question ; ils entendirent des voix sur le côté droit. Des voix cachées derrière des arbres.

Reconnaissant celle du corbeau, le brun baillona la bouche de Dobby et se rapprocha silencieusement pour mieux surprendre la conversation. Il ne connaissait pas la seconde voix mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait rien d'humaine elle non plus.

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? », demanda la voix inconnue. Et elle n'avait rien d'amicale non plus. Elle semblait vraiment énervée.

« J'en suis certain Maître Asthar », déclara le cobeau, posé sur une branche. « Mes renseignements ont toujours été fiables... »

« Oui, là n'est pas la question », coupa sèchement le dit Asthar.

Caché derrière un tronc d'arbre, Harry pencha légèrement la tête pour essayer d'apperçevoir ce dernier. Il crut distinguer la silhouette d'un animal (puisqu'il était clair qu'il avait quatre pattes) cependant l'obscurité de la nuit ne lui permit pas d'en voir plus.

« Je savais que la prophétie concernait Draco Slytherin mais je n'aurais jamais immaginé qu'ils étaient frères. Pourtant, c'était si évident... Le prénom, leurs ressemblances physiques... », siffla le corbeau. « Et j'ai poussé Drago à épouser Draco Slytherin... Je suis désolé Maître, pour m'être trompé à ce point. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel le brun déshérité retint sa respiration.

Frères ? C'était donc ça... Quelque part, Harry s'en était toujours douté. Mais de quelle prophétie parlait-il ? Et était-ce ce maudit corbeau qui avait forcé Drago à ensorceler Draco Slytherin ou bien l'avait-il fait de son propre grès ?

« Non, ne sois pas désolé », reprit Asthar d'une voix grave. « Nous n'allons rien changer à nos plans. Ta stratégie était parfaite. En épousant Draco Slyherin, il n'y a aucune chance pour que Drago perde le trône et ainsi nous aurons l'assurance de redevenir humains. Quoiqu'il arrive, c'est notre but. Notre unique but. Même si nous devons sacrifier Drago... Même si nous devons le forcer à se marier avec son propre frère de sang. Son jumeau. L'important, est qu'il ne le sache pas... »

« Bien Maître... », fit simplement le corbeau avant de s'envoler, sans un regard en arrière, bien trop perturbé par ce qu'ils allaient faire à leur petit ange blond. Leur sauveur.

Puis le volatile se remémora un dicton qu'il avait entendu dans un lointain royaume.

_La fin justifie les moyens..._

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Surtout, ne vous inquiétiez pas, il n'y aura rien de sexuel entre les jumeaux ! Lol. Pas d'inceste véritable. Vous voilà peut-être rassurés. Je n'évoquerai pas l'inceste de façon aussi « simple », alors que Draco est sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Encore s'ils étaient amoureux... mais là, même pas.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même et je vous remercie beaucoup beaucoup !!**

**Votre soutien est génial.**

**Plein de bisous à tous !!**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bien bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vous ai manqué ? Comment ça « non » ? lol. Je suis désolée pour le « petit » retard de ce chapitre, mais j'ai en ce moment une baisse de régime, j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris est moins bien. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me décourage pas !**

**Cette fic aura une fin coûte que coûte ! Je suis une warrior ! (lol...) 10580 hits ! Vous y croyez ? Moi pas...**

**Ah oui, alors JE RAPPELLE pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu les précisions au début de la fic qu'elle est INSPIREE d'un téléfilm « Désideria et le prince rebelle » mais pas plagiée car elle est bien différente quand même. **

**Sur ce, PETIT WARNING pour le début de ce chapitre : il va y avoir un baiser entre les deux jumeaux... Pour ceux qui ne tolèrent pas l'inceste à ce point, veuillez quitter cette page s'il vous plait. Cela n'ira pas plus loin, le baiser répond juste à un besoin de l'histoire.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**¤ Chapitre 11 ¤**

Marchant d'un pas lourd, les épaules affaissées, soupirant de temps en temps, Drago avançait. Il avançait vers son destin, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Ces quelques pas qui séparaient la tente du Tournoi lui semblaient infranchissables.

Harry s'était endormi. Mais pas lui. Il n'y était pas arrivé...

Il ne connaissait que trop bien leur futur, ce qui allait les déchirer, les séparer, pour toujours. Ressassant ses idées noires, il marchait dans la forêt, le coeur lourd. Il aurait pu transplaner, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. De se perdre.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se posait inlassablement une question. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été maudit ? Pourquoi était-il né unique, humain ? Ou plutôt... d'_apparence_ humaine.

Car il était persuadé que sous sa chaire, se trouvait un démon, un être maléfique et répugnant. Sa beauté n'était que surpercherie. Au fond, il se savait sale. Il avait tellement fait de coups bas à Harry qu'il se demandait encore comment celui-ci avait pu le laisser lui faire l'amour avec tant d'intensité.

Il n'était pas humain. Juste le fils d'Asthar. Juste l'enfant des Ténèbres. Alors pourquoi aimait-il à en mourir ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'on pressait son coeur avec une telle force que des larmes de sang se déversaient en lui ? Ce sentiment... n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû naître loup lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais dû aimer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas Draco Slytherin arriver sur son cheval ni le hénissement que ce dernier poussa lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent juste en face de lui.

Drago continuait simplement à avancer, tête baissée, sa longue tunique violette encore ouverte au niveau de son torse. Ses cheveux étaient restés décoiffés depuis que son frère avait passé la main dedans pour l'embrasser. Et surtout, témoins de sa douleur, des sillons de larmes sèches étaient tracés sur ses joues, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant perdu et abandonné.

« Mon prince ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Cette voix lui paraissait lointaine. Drago avait la tête qui tournait. Il se sentait mal. Il avait envie de vomir... De dégoût. De peine. De rage.

Et s'il se retournait ? Et s'il se mettait à courrir et revenait dans la tente pour serrer son grand frère avec amour ? Et s'il lui proposait de fuir, loin, très loin, dans un royaume où ils pourraient vivre en paix, _ensemble. _S'il faisait tout cela, Harry accepterait-il de laisser son rebelle ?

« Mon prince ? », l'appella de nouveau Draco, plus qu'inquiet.

Il descendit de son cheval, et, voyant que l'ange blond semblait paralysé dans sa torpeur, il le serra dans ses bras. Drago écarquilla grand les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Car juste devant lui, derrière un buisson, il voyait deux yeux scintiller. Les yeux de son père, Asthar.

« Nous nous sommes fait tellement de souci pour vous. Vous étiez avec le Roi James et la Reine Lily puis lorsqu'ils se sont retournés vous aviez disparu. Nous avons pensé qu'un des princes participant au Tournoi vous avait enlevé... », expliqua le rebelle, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les prunelles grises de Drago, qui fuyait son regard. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

_Tout ce que j'ai fais ne doit pas être vain. Je n'ai pas fait tant de mal à Harry pour renoncer si près du but_, pensa inlassablement Drago en fermant les yeux.

Il pouvait sentir à travers ses paupières le regard sévère du loup sur lui. Il savait ce que son père attendait. Il attendait que Drago se laisse entraîner par le rebelle, qu'il retourne au château, qu'il l'épouse et qu'ainsi il s'empare du sceau du dragon.

« Je... Un paria m'a capturé... », mentit-il. « Et j'ai réussi à lui échapper... Mais je vais bien maintenant. J'étais juste en état de choc. »

Drago sourit timidement, bon acteur, et constata qu'il faisait une tête de moins que Draco Slytherin. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec ironie qu'au moins, ils avaient une différence physique autre que les cheveux et la couleur des yeux.

« Je me suis tellement inquiété », souffla le rebelle en resserant son étreinte.

Drago se tendit en sentant le souffle chaud de cet homme contre son cou. Ce n'était pas Harry. Il ne voulait pas de lui, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Et si ce stupide rebelle s'inquiétait pour lui ; c'était uniquement parce qu'il était ensorcelé, et qu'il se croyait amoureux de Drago.

« J'ai participé au Tournoi et j'ai gagné, mon prince. Le Roi n'a pas été très content mais les règles sont les règles », sourit Draco en passant une main dans les cheveux déjà ébourriffés de son homologue. « Je vais pouvoir vous épouser, mon prince, si vous êtes d'accord, cela va de soit. Je ne vous forçerai jamais... »

Tendrement, le rebelle s'empara du menton de Drago et le regarda intensément. Sincèrement.

« Je vous aime... »

Et Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer. Le rebelle était tellement persuadé de son amour, tellement sincère. La culpabilité s'empara de lui à une vitesse affolante. Si le rebelle savait que ces trois mots furent destinés à Harry pas moins d'un jour plus tôt...

Puis Draco posa son front contre celui de son prince tant aimé et les yeux brillants d'amour, il effleura les lèvres de Drago. Pétrifié, ce dernier se laissa faire, son coeur battant la chamade. C'était horrible ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de voler l'amoureux d'Harry. Pourtant, pourtant... ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Asthar posé sur eux, attendant que son trésor, son fils adoré, satisfasse ses désirs.

Alors, lentement, Drago se détendit et laissa cette bouche tendre le caresser, l'embrasser avec douceur. Il laissa même la langue du rebelle s'insinuer en lui, songeant qu'elle avait embrassé Harry quelques heures plus tôt et Drago se mit à répondre fermement au baiser. Retrouver le goût de son _Griffindor_ lui semblait être le seul intérêt à ce baiser. Et peut-être aussi, l'envie de l'oublier dans les bras de son futur époux...

A cet instant-là, alors qu'ils échangeaient une étreinte enfiévrée, tous deux ignoraient une chose capitale. Ils étaient jumeaux. Frères de sang.

**O**

**O **

Harry fulminait contre Zacharias Smith, ce stupide prince qui le désirait comme s'il était un vulgaire objet. Il se rappelait très bien la façon dont il l'avait déshabillé du regard lors de la fête où Drago avait bu jusqu'à en être ivre. Cet homme ne vivait que pour satisfaire ses désirs, égoïste et assoiffé de sexe et de pouvoir.

Ainsi, alors que Zacharias écumait de rage après avoir perdu au Tournoi contre Draco Slytherin, retournant à son campement pour se changer, il tomba sur le prince déshérité, qui tentait de s'éclipser sans que personne ne le remarque.

Un sourire conspirateur s'était alors étiré sur le visage de Smith, qui aurait reconnu entre mille la silhouette d'Harry, malgré que ce dernier était vêtu d'une cape et recouvert d'une capuche.

Il désirait le corps de cet adolescent plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré personne. Le caractère impulsif et rebelle du brun l'excitait au plus haut point. Zacharias faisait parti de ces hommes qui aimaient les défits, les interdits, et Harry en était un de taille.

« Allons, allons jeune prince, où crois-tu aller ainsi ? »

La voix moqueuse s'était élevée dans l'air, prédatrice, glaciale. Harry s'était figé et l'avait foudroyé du regard, abandonnant l'idée de cacher son identité puisqu'apparement Smith l'avait reconnu. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le brun avait pris une profonde inspiration et avait décidé de se battre.

Il devait empêcher Drago de s'emparer du trône et ce n'était pas cet homme qui contrarierait ses plans. Cependant le corps à corps ne dura pas longtemps, car Harry était désarmé contrairement à Zacharias et il était beaucoup plus jeune, donc beaucoup moins expérimenté en combat. Il fut plaqué au sol par cet homme au regard gourmand qui esquissa un sourire carnassier.

« Alors jeune prince, on abandonne si vite ? Je te croyais plus résistant, plus _dur_... », le provoqua Zacharias en commençant à bouger d'avant en arrière au dessus de lui.

Harry pouvait sentir son érection contre le haut de sa cuisse et tenta de se dégager, horrifié. Toutefois au plus il essayait de se débattre et au plus le prince poussait des cris de plaisir, signe qu'il appréciait la résistance du brun.

Cela semblait l'exciter et Harry s'arrêta de bouger, le coeur battant avec frénésie. Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de se laisser faire, le désir de Zacharias diminuerait ?

Effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que Drago entre en lui, les yeux verts se détournèrent. Ses poignets lui faisaient mal tant Zacharias les lui broyait pour le maintenir immobile et les coups de poings qu'il lui avait infligé pour le garder sous lui le déchiraient de douleur.

Toutefois ses espoirs retombèrent bien vite lorsque le prince tenta d'insinuer sa langue dans sa bouche et Harry serra les dents avec force. L'avoir à sa merci l'excitait visiblement davantage. Zacharias jubilant à l'idée de réfréner les ardeurs d'Harry.

« Petit fauve », susurra t-il sensuellement à son oreille. « Laisse-toi faire... Sois sage... »

Harry tenta de se débattre une nouvelle fois et son mouvement brusque rapprocha le corps du prince contre lui et frotta leurs intimités. Zacharias poussa un grognement sourd à ce contact, ses sens s'embrasant totalement.

Brusquemment, il cogna à nouveau son membre brûlant contre celui d'Harry, et pas qu'une fois. Il entama de rapides va-et-viens et sa victime ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant son propre sexe commencer à réagir involontairement aux assauts de Zacharias.

Au comble de l'horreur, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'adolescent qui se mit à crier à l'aide. Son cri déchira le silence de la forêt avant qu'une gifle magistrale ne s'abatte sur sa joue, l'abrutissant totalement. Zacharias bouillonait et lui avait plaqué une main sur la bouche, le regard menaçant.

« Si tu dois crier, ce sera uniquement lorsque je te pénètrerai et ce sera un rugissement de plaisir, mon petit fauve... D'accord ? »

N'attendant pas sa réponse, il profita de l'état d'ahurissement d'Harry qui sentait encore sa tête tourner après la violente gifle. Il en profita en glissant sa langue dans l'antre chaud de son fantasme vivant. Et si sur le moment, le brun ne répondit pas, trop stupéfait, il enroula finalement la sienne et répondit au baiser.

Evidemment qu'il était écoeuré. D'ailleurs il se faisait violence pour ne pas grimacer de dégoût. Mais il avait une idée...

Essouflé, Zacharias mit fin au baiser et plongea ses yeux marrons dans les émeuraudes qui semblaient briller de plaisir. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry simulait. Il était trop bête pour cela.

« Alors, mon petit fauve, on devient sage ? », murmura t-il, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Je... »

Harry fit mine d'être gêné et détourna la tête.

« J'ai envie... », dit-il tout bas et il savait que Zacharias tomberait dans le panneau. « Mais... pas ici... »

« Et pourquoi ça ? », demanda la prince, sceptique.

Entendre dire de son fantasme vivant qu'il avait _envie_ de lui venait de le déshiniber totalement. Cependant il avait peur de se faire dupper et ne voulait pas laisser Harry s'échapper... Pas avant de lui avoir fait l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.

« Parce que... », bégaya Harry, les joues rougies, « nous sommes proches des tentes et si mon père nous surprenait... »

« Ton père se fiche de toi ! », répliqua Zacharias, agacé de perdre autant de temps en paroles inutiles. « Faisons le ici... », proposa t-il, la voix rauque. « Si tu en as envie, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. »

« Mon sort est peut-être indifférent à mon père ; mais il n'aimerait certainement pas savoir qu'un guerrier digne de votre rang ait une telle attitude envers son fils. Même s'il ne me considère plus vraiment comme tel... Il serait choqué d'une telle débauche de votre part et vous perdriez son respect. De plus je... »

Le brun retint sa respiration, comme s'il allait annoncer quelque chose d'important. Puis il se souleva légèrement et rencontra les lèvres de Zacharias, qui se sentait mourir de désir.

« J'ai l'intention de reprendre le trône qui m'est dû et renverser mon frère », déclara t-il sérieusement. « Et peut-être qu'ensuite je pourrai vous choisir... comme époux... »

Zacharias ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, abasourdi. Cette proposition était... plus qu'intéressante. Posséder Harry jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Détenir le pouvoir du sceau du dragon. Acquérir le trône des _Griffindor_ en plus de celui de son propre royaume. La luxure à l'état pur.

Voyant que le prince réfléchissait trop, Harry effleura à nouveau ses lèvres et prit l'air le plus innocent, le plus enfantin possible. Il se força à penser aux choses que lui avaient faites Drago contre le tronc d'un certain arbre et il se mit à rougir.

« Vous êtes tellement bon... », murmura t-il.

Se laissant complètement avoir, Smith se releva brusquemment et attrapa la main d'Harry pour le guider ailleurs.

« On va aller au château », dit-il fermement, au comble de la frustration tandis qu'Harry souriait dans son dos, rassuré.

**O**

**O**

Se faufilant comme des voleurs dans les couloirs de Hogwarts, Harry et Zacharias filaient, main dans la main, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Zacharias affichait un sourire monstrueux, ravi que sa proie semble si consentante et se disant que son charme était définitivement irrésistible pour que son petit fauve ait autant envie de lui.

Draco Slytherin pouvait épouser Drago ; le blond le faisait beaucoup moins fantasmer que le brun. Harry lui tenait d'ailleurs la main fermement, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il s'échappe et le guidait dans le château.

Qui pouvait connaître mieux que lui les secrets de Hogwarts ? L'aîné des deux princes avait toujours été curieux et impulsif ; ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir fréquemment de sa chambre quand il était enfant pour faire quelques escapades nocturnes. Une fois Drago l'avait découvert et avait tout rapporté à son père et Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à ce souvenir. James n'était pas allé de main morte quant à sa punition.

Harry bifurqua et remerçia intérieurement l'agitation du Tournoi qui rendait le château pratiquement vide et désert à cette heure-là. Il contourna une armure et appuya sur une pierre. Le mur s'enfonça aussitôt pour laisser place à une embouchure, un passage secret, et Zacharias s'y précipita en premier.

« Dépêche-toi ! », s'exclama t-il comme un enfant excité à l'idée d'ouvrir son cadeau.

Zacharias avança et poussa une porte au bout du passage. Mais aussitôt avait-il tourné la poignée ; qu'il hurla et disparut du champ de vision d'Harry.

Le brun réprima un fou rire mal venu et pencha la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Un Zacharias recouvert de boue, baignant au milieu d'une dizaine de cochons grimaçait en se massant les fesses, conséquence de sa douloureuse chute.

« Oups, j'avais oublié que ce passage secret était condamné. Amusez-vous bien avec les cochons cher prince. Je ne pense pas que vous aurez beaucoup de mal à communiquer avec eux, vous êtes de la même espèce », sourit-il innocement.

Puis Harry perdit son sourire hypocrite, un peu effrayant, et cracha hargneusement : « Vous n'êtes qu'un sale porc ! » avant de se détourner et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsqu'il sentit un morceau de tissu contre sa bouche et son nez. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, étouffé. Il put sentir l'odeur ennivrante du chloroforme juste avant de s'endormir.

« Belle chasse Miss Teigne », félicita la voix d'un homme dans son dos, soulevant le corps du brun dans ses bras. « Très belle chasse... », rajouta t-il, un sourire dément sur les lèvres.

**O**

**O**

Dans la forêt, un loup courrait à en perdre haleine. Il l'avait senti. Le danger. Le danger de réveiller le dragon. Cela ne devait pas arriver. Car sinon, il perdrait la vie de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, Drago. Car sinon, il perdrait sa seule chance de redevenir humain.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva près d'une cascade et d'un lac qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Asthar s'inclina devant les eaux enchantées du royaume et demanda à parler à la Fée du Lac. Aussitôt, celle-ci apparut à travers l'eau ruisselante de la cascade, ses cheveux et ses vêtements séchant à mesure qu'elle avançait vers lui.

Les yeux d'Asthar brillèrent d'une lueur étrange. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne luisaient plus de cette façon. Il n'y avait plus de vice. Plus de mal. Il la trouvait si belle...

« Ma Fée », murmura le loup en soutenant son regard.

« Bienvenue Asthar », l'acceuillit la jeune femme avec un sourire timide.

Sous ses pas, l'eau se durcifiait, comme si elle marchait sur de la terre. Elle vint s'agenouiller auprès de l'animal et lui caressa le flanc.

« Tu m'as beaucoup manqué... »

« Vous aussi, ma Fée », souffla le loup en détournant le regard. « Vous n'auriez jamais dû me faire cela, nous n'aurions jamais été séparés. »

Hermione se releva et épousseta les pans de sa robe argentée, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres. Elle avait l'air pensive.

« Peut-être. Peut-être que si j'avais été mortelle, j'aurais accepté de passer avec toi dans le camp du mal. Mais j'avais beau être amoureuse, j'avais un devoir à accomplir. Je devais rétablir l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal et tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Tu n'as pas voulu arrêter. Pourquoi ? », demanda t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu disais m'aimer, toutefois tu étais incapable d'abandonner ta soif de pouvoir pour rester auprès de moi. Ne viens pas me blâmer de t'avoir transformé en animagi. Je n'avais pas le choix. C'était le seul moyen de t'arrêter... Tu étais devenu si incontrôlable », murmura t-elle douloureusement.

« Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, dans ce village, tu n'avais pas encore conscience de tes pouvoirs. Tu n'étais qu'une enfant mortelle, humaine. A cette époque, tu aurais pu me suivre. Mais tu n'as jamais voulu accepter le mal en moi. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé entièrement, Hermione. »

« J'avais treize ans, j'étais effrayée ! », s'exclama t-elle. « Ma mère ne t'aimait pas. Elle te trouvait trop impétueux. Elle me préparait soigneusement à mon rôlée de Fée. Elle m'a obligée à te... à t'arrêter... quand tu as... »

La jeune femme détourna le regard, des larmes au bord des yeux. Cette histoire était si vielle... Des centaines d'années, peut-être plus ; et pourtant, elle la rongeait toujours.

« Quand tu as tué ces gens », termina t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « C'était horrible... »

« Ils n'étaient rien », siffla le loup comme s'il s'agissait d'une explication suffisante. « De pauvres paysans différents qui n'avaient pas le moindre pouvoir magique. Insignifiants. Comment peux-tu regretter leur mort ? »

« Différents ! », cria la Fée d'une voix aigu.

Autour d'elle, l'eau du lac s'agita quelque peu, créant de fines vagues qui allèrent sur heurter sur les rochers de la cascade.

« Et moi, n'étais-je pas _différente_ ? N'étais-je pas la petite fille destinée à finir enchaînée dans les eaux echantées du royaume ? Ne possédais-je pas, à mon plus jeune âge, des pouvoirs à faire trembler les murs ? Pourtant cela ne t'a pas dégoûté quand tu m'as touchée ! Quand tu m'as fait l'amour ! »

« Mais tu étais belle... J'étais si attiré par toi... Tu n'étais pas comme ces moldus inutiles. »

« Ma beauté est donc la seule chose que tu aies aimée en moi. », coupa t-elle sèchement. « Ma mère avait raison... Tu n'étais pas_ lui_. Tu ne l'as jamais été. »

« Lui ? »

« Un homme qui m'aimera en un seul regard. Un homme qui acceptera de rester avec moi pour l'éternité. »

« Cesse de rêver au grand amour, il n'existe pas », fit Asthar d'une voix glaciale. « Lutter contre ce sentiment et faire régner le mal peut te protéger contre ce fléau. »

Hermione soupira puis toute sa tristesse sembla quitter son visage qui retrouva une allure sereine, paisible.

« Tu es perdu, Asthar. Tu ne crois plus en rien... »

« Je crois aux pouvoirs du sceau du dragon. Il me rendra humain. Mais pour cela il faut que Drago réussisse. L'as-tu senti toi aussi... ? »

La Fée hôcha lentement la tête, l'air songeur.

« La magie que tu lui as confiée crépite dangereusement en lui, tout autour de lui. Elle devient incontrôlable. Je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher le dragon de se réveiller. Je t'avais prévenu Asthar... Si tu utilisais trop de ta magie, cela réveillerait un monstre. Tu n'avais pas le droit de la donner à Drago. Elle va le détruire... »

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Et là, tout le monde se demande quelle fin de fou l'auteur va nous pondre ! Eh bien vous verrez haha !**

**Ca vous a plu ? Si oui, laissez-moi une petite (ou grande) revieeeew !! Même pour dire « j'aime », ça me fait très plaisir ! (Oui, il m'en faut pas beaucoup...)**

**Merci à tous d'aimer cette fic et j'espère au prochain chapitre. Bisous tout plein !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**« Mais d'où elle sort celle-la ? » Oui, I'm back ! Lol. Bon, on peut pas dire que ça ait été une grande absence non plus haha. **

**En plus, c'est le chapitre le plus long pour l'instant...**

**Bonne lecture et merci à tous, je vous aiiime !**

* * *

**+ Chapitre 12 +**

_-Harry..._

_Noir. Tout était noir. _

_L'obscurité totale. Il frissona. Comment était-il arrivé dans un tel endroit ? Il avait peur du noir. Il avait toujours eu peur des ténèbres. Quand il était enfant, les servantes laissaient toujours la lumière allumée dans sa chambre. Un jour, sa mère lui avait demandé pourquoi une telle peur. _

_A sept ans, Harry avait été incapable de répondre. Aujourd'hui, il savait seulement que s'il éteignait la lumière, il mourrait. C'était une sensation étouffante. Ses mains en avaient tremblé et sa gorge s'était asséchée lorsque Drago avait éteint la lampe de chevet, la première nuit où ils avaient fait l'amour. _

_Honteusement, Harry s'était replié sur lui-même, effrayé, et le blond s'était inquiété... Se remémorer la tendresse de ses gestes, la beauté de ses paroles qu'il lui soufflait dans l'oreille pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas laçera le coeur d'Harry. Ce soir-là, Drago n'avait pas fait semblant. _

_-Harry... _

_Encore cette voix. A qui appartenait-elle ? On aurait dit qu'elle sanglotait et le brun tendit une main invisible dans l'obscurité, cherchant à tâtons un corps, une présence, un visage. Qu'il trouva. Qu'il embrassa du bout des doigts. Ce nez aquilin, ces lèvres fines, ces douces pomettes, ces cheveux soyeux... _

_-Drago ? murmura t-il._

_-Oui, c'est moi Harry..., bégaya le blond, la voix chevrotante comme s'il réprimait ses larmes._

_-Tu pleures ? demanda t-il doucement, inquiet. Je ne t'ai jamais vu pleurer... Que se passe t-il ?_

_-J'ai peur, j'ai affreusement peur ! _

_L'attirant brusquemment contre lui, Harry écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il pouvait sentir chacun de ses membres trembler contre lui, il pouvait entendre sa souffrance, même s'il ne pouvait la voir. Et son coeur s'emballa. Alors c'était ça, aimer ? Se sentir mourir d'inquiétude lorsque l'autre va mal ? Vouloir l'étreindre jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pense plus qu'à vous. Devenir son monde. Son unique monde. _

_-Dis-moi, souffla t-il en resserant ses bras autour de sa taille, dans un geste protecteur. Que crains-tu ?_

_-Que tu partes..._

_La voix de Drago se brisa et il éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule d'Harry dont la respiration s'était figée, coincée dans sa gorge. Dans son coeur._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, j'ai peur de la solitude. Je t'en prie, ne pars plus jamais..._

_-Je... Je suis là Drago, tu vois ? chuchota t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Et tu n'es pas seul, tout le monde t'aime tu sais ?_

_-Ce n'est qu'une illusion Harry... Tu sais bien au fond de toi que cet amour que les gens me portent n'est pas naturel. Personne ne m'aime !_

_Révolté, le brun posa ses deux mains à plat sur les joues de son frère et les rapprocha davantage, collant leur front et leur corps. Harry ne pouvait pas voir les prunelles grises mais il les immaginait troublées, perdues dans une tempête de sentiments, pluvieuses. _

_Appuyant son nez contre celui de Drago, il huma son odeur, comme pour s'en imprégner, tout en lui caressant doucement les pomettes avec ses pouces. _

_-Ne dis pas ça, cingla t-il durement. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment..._

_-Comme qui ? chuchota Drago, soufflant sur les lèvres d'Harry. Comme... toi ?_

_Le brun ferma les yeux. Il était incapable de lui dire ses sentiments. Les mots mourraient dans sa gorge. Pourtant c'était si simple... Juste trois mots. _

_Mais il ne voulait plus donner sans reçevoir en échange. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Alors, délicatement, avec tout l'amour qu'il avait dans son coeur, Harry l'embrassa. _

_C'était le baiser le plus doux qu'ils n'aient jamais échangé et les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Harry. L'étreinte devint salée, triste, avec un arrière goût de désespoir. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et cette fois, ce fut le goût du sang qu'ils sentirent dans leur bouche. _

_Le brun se dégagea, cherchant l'origine du liquide chaud avant que son propre sang ne se glaçe d'horreur. Juste devant lui, Drago souriait tristement, une cascade de sang dégoûlinant sur ses lèvres, son menton, son cou. Harry n'entendit pas les gouttes résonner au sol parce qu'une faible mélodie bourdonnait dans ses oreilles, presque imperceptible._

_-Entends-tu cette musique ? demanda Drago, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant un point immaginaire sur le menton d'Harry, signe que lui ne voyait toujours rien, plongé dans les ténèbres. Elle est si belle..._

_-Drago ?! s'affola le brun, avançant une main vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_-Je vais mourir et tu le sais, Harry. Parce que même si je t'aime, je ne peux pas te le dire. Même si je t'aime, je dois rester dans les ténèbres. Je vais mourir parce que tu devras me tuer lorsque j'aurais pris le trône... tu l'as toujours su au fond de toi. _

_Ne pouvant y croire, Harry secoua la tête, reniant, refusant, vomissant ces paroles. Son visage était inondé de larmes à présent mais cela lui était égal. Horrifié, il vit son frère se pencher en avant brusquemment, la main serrée sur son ventre. Une tâche de sang s'y répandait, lentement, et Drago cracha le liquide rouge dans sa bouche pour ne pas s'étouffer._

_-Je ne te tuerai pas ! Jamais ! Tu entends Drago ?! Jamais ! hurla t-il en le secouant par les épaules, cherchant son regard, mais les orbes grises ne le trouvaient pas. Elles cherchaient en vain._

_-Je ne te vois pas Harry..., bégaya le blond, s'écroulant à genoux tandis qu'Harry le serrait dans ses bras, le coeur déchiré. Je ne te verrai jamais je crois... Les ténèbres ne voient pas la lumière tu sais ?_

_Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres et Drago ferma les paupières, comme s'il se laissait tomber. Harry eut à peine le temps d'entendre un faible « je le mérite » que le corps de son frère disparut peu à peu. Entre ses doigts, il devenait transparent, translucide, obsolète. _

_Puis le vide._

_-...DRAGO !_

**O**

**O**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le coeur d'Harry battait à folle allure. De la sueur perlait sur son front et quelques mèches indisciplinées s'y mêlaient.Lentement, il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale, moins hâchée. Ses yeux vitreux fixaient un point immaginaire sur le sol, tandis que dans sa tête, le_ Griffindor _essayait de rassembler les pièces de son puzzle de sentiments intérieur.

Il n'avait jamais fait un cauchemar aussi troublant, aussi réel. Et pourtant, il avait eu son lot pendant son enfance. Etrangement, il avait eu la sensation que Drago mourrait réellement dans son rêve.

Une idée saugrenue s'insinua en lui et la peur forma un etau autour de son coeur déjà malmené. Se pouvait-il que Drago ait essayé de lui envoyer un message dans son rêve ?

Etait-il capable de pénétrer dans les rêves grâce à sa magie ? Et si cette hypothèse était vraie, son petit frère se trouvait-il en danger, quelque part, attendant qu'Harry vienne le sauver ?

La douleur vive qu'il ressentit dans ses poignets le ramena cependant à la réalité. Il constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle ne venait pas du fait que Zacharias les lui avait fermement maintenu pour essayer de le violer, comme il l'avait pensé au début.

Non, elle était provoquée par des cordes auxquelles on l'avait attaché. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il comprit qu'il était assis à genoux et que ceux-ci souffraient également de le soutenir. Que ses bras étaient maintenus en l'air par des cordes solides et qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, dont le plafond était si bas qu'il touchait presque ses mains.

Il comprit également assez rapidement qu'on l'avait enfermé dans un placard à balais, au vu de la poussière, des arraignées, et des accessoires de ménage qui l'entouraient. A sa droite, le mur n'était pas complètement fermé, il était composé d'arabesques en fer forgé à travers lesquelles quelques embouchures laissaient filtrer la lumière du grand hall.

Car Harry avait une vue sur le grand hall du royaume et il déglutit en reconnaissant ses parents assis sur le trône, faisant face à une centaine d'invités tous habillés plutôt dignements. Cela lui faisait penser à une cérémonie de mariage et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Enfin réveillé », grogna une voix sur sa gauche et Harry cligna des yeux difficilement.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, laissant irradier la lumière dans le placard sombre.

« Si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cet instant. Enfant, vous étiez déjà si insolent », fit froidement son ravisseur, qui semblait caresser quelque chose dans ses bras. « Et vous l'êtes toujours, Prince Harry. Vous enfuir comme vous l'avez fait, c'est d'une lâcheté... Mais vous l'avez toujours été, un lâche, un pleurnichard, un poid, un déchet. »

Harry serra les dents et dut mordre le tissu qui le baillonait pour s'empêcher d'hurler de rage. Il venait de reconnaître Rusard. Cet homme l'avait toujours haï.

« J'avais oublié colérique », rajouta t-il, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres, ayant très bien intercepté la réaction d'Harry. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment votre père pouvait encore vous tolérer. Heureusement qu'il y a toujours eu votre petit frère... Il n'a pas le moindre de vos défauts. »

Le brun soupira, comme las. Rusard pensait le blesser avec ces mots. Ces mots qu'il n'avait que trop entendu. Aujourd'hui, ils glissaient sur lui. Comme de l'eau. Ils s'infiltraient dans ses vêtements au pire. Mais jamais en lui. Il y était habitué désormais.

Il laissa Rusard continuer ses insultes et se concentra sur la façon de détacher ses cordes, tirant le plus discrètement possible.

« ... Vous entendez cette musique, Prince Harry ? »

Cette dernière phrase le ramena à la réalité, car pour la première fois depuis le début, Rusard s'était penché à sa hauteur et le dévisageait avec un dégoût profond.

Et surtout, il connaissait cet air. Oh oui... Elle avait été présente dans son rêve, magnifique, et elle tournait en boucle depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, presque imperceptible.

« Regardez », dit-il en écrasant le menton d'Harry dans sa main, le forçant à détourner le regard vers le hall. « Votre frère est là... Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Et il y a cet homme... Comment s'appelle t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Draco Slytherin... Ils se tiennent la main... n'est-ce pas un beau spectacle ? »

Harry sentit sa colère se décupler et eut envie de le frapper. Fort. Pour le faire taire. Rusard ne savait pas ! Il se fichait de Draco Slytherin ! Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'il épouse quelqu'un...

Non, ce qui le déchirait, c'était de voir Drago lui tendre la main. Drago lui sourire. Drago, si proche du trône...

**O**

**O**

« _Prince Harry, Dobby est là ! Dobby va vous aider ! »_

Suite au départ satisfait de Rusard, Harry s'était déchaîné comme jamais contre ses cordes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les deux frères se marier. Personne ne savait leur secret. Pas même eux.

Le brun était le seul à pouvoir empêcher cela ; et surtout, il devait sauver Drago tant qu'il était encore temps. Car si ce dernier prenait le trône, Harry était sûr que tout serait définitivement fini pour lui... Le mal le possèderait. Totalement. Comme un venin.

Il y avait encore du bon en lui, et peut-être... Peut-être qu'ils pourraient un jour... être ensemble. Ce simple mot poignarda le coeur d'Harry, qui se trouva bien ridicule. Ils s'étaient fait déjà tant de mal. Jusqu'où faudrait-il aller pour qu'ils soient un couple ? Il y avait bien trop de difficultées devant eux, trop d'obstacles, trop de douleur.

La voix de son pantin l'avait réveillé alors qu'il commençait lentement à se laisser sombrer dans ses pensées. Son regard évitait soigneusement le côté droit ; comme si ce qu'il voyait lui brûlait les yeux.

« Do... Dobby ? », réussit-il à articuler malgré le bout de tissu dans sa bouche.

La porte s'était ouverte à nouveau et une femme se tenait devant celle-ci, l'air horrifié. Il reconnut assez rapidement Molly, qui tenait le pantin dans ses bras.

La servente s'abaissa et desserra les liens, soulageant ainsi Harry. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle le serra dans ses bras avec toute la force du mère. Le brun eut envie de pleurer de bonheur. Il y avait au moins quelqu'un qui avait regretté son départ dans le château. Quelqu'un à qui il avait manqué...

« _Dobby était resté dans votre sacoche, Prince Harry, et Rusard a demandé à Molly de s'en débarasser. Elle m'a reconnue, elle m'avait recousue après tout. Et je lui ai dit qu'il vous avait enfermé. Vous allez bien ? »_

Harry hôcha faiblement la tête et caressa la tête de son pantin en remerciement. La tête lui tournait mais il sortit de la pièce et se releva, les poings serrés.

Il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour agir.

**O**

**O**

James Potter se sentait mal. Comme incomplet. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette étrange sensation... c'était presque comme si on lui avait retiré une partie de lui-même. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il avait enlevé, n'était autre qu'un anneau. Le sceau du dragon.

La bague reposait sur la paume de sa main tandis qu'il la caressait distraitement, l'air perdu. Il se sentait fasciné par elle. Par son pouvoir. Par sa chaleur... Il avait froid tout à coup et il ne comprenait pas d'où venait son malaise.

« Mon Roi ? Vous allez bien ? »

James leva lentement les yeux, réalisant qu'une foule de gens le fixaient avec curiosité. A ses côtés, sa femme semblait inquiète et secouait son bras pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Oui ? », demanda t-il en répondant au prêtre qui se trouvait face à lui.

« L'anneau... vous devez le donner à votre fils. »

James écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Pourquoi le prêtre parlait-il d'Harry si celui-ci n'était pas dans la salle ?

« Où est-il ? », questionna t-il en ignorant complètement Drago qui avait tendu le bras pour recevoir le sceau du dragon.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle tandis que son fils adoptif se sentait abasourdi.

« Père... Je suis là... », murmura t-il.

Le Roi des _Griffindor _lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil et le blond eut l'impression de lire un profond dégoût dans les yeux de son père.

« Où est Harry ? », questionna sérieusement James en se tournant vers Lily.

Celle-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

« Notre fils... Tu... Tu ne te souviens plus ? Il est parti... »

« Parti ?! », s'exclama le Roi. « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

« Tu... Tu lui as retiré son trône... »

« C'est une plaisanterie ? », rigola t-il nerveusement. « Pourquoi aurais-je fait une telle chose ? Il est mon sang, ma chair... »

_**OoO**_

**POV Drago**

_Il est mon sang, il est ma chair..._

Et moi qui suis-je ?

Qui suis-je ? Ai-je déjà eu un véritable père ? Est-ce que je ne suis né uniquement pour faire du mal à Harry ? Avant lui, je me pensais même incapable d'aimer. Est-ce sain pour moi d'éprouver de telles choses ? Tant de bonheur dans ses bras ?

Je ne crois pas. Je me maudis pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Pour avoir oser le toucher et dire ensuite qu'il m'a violé. La seule chose qu'il a violé c'est mon coeur. Si j'en ai un...

Mais il faut croire que mon apparence humaine est parfaite, sans failles, puisqu'en ce moment cet organe que je haïs tant bat furieusement en moi. Crie. Hurle.

M'a t-on déjà aimé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois d'un amour pur et sincère ? Lily, celle que je considérais comme ma mère, dit que je trompe tout le monde avec mon aura, que je suis un imposteur. Est-ce la vérité...? Est-ce que ma prétendue pureté n'est qu'une véritable façade ? Est-ce que je suis sale Harry ? Est-ce que je t'ai souillé ? Dis-moi... Dis-moi.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là ? Tu es comme tous les autres. Je te haïs tant. Tu me manques à un point que ç'en est douloureux.

Même James qui disait m'aimer plus que sa propre vie ne me reconnaît plus. Il me regarde avec dédain et ça me tue. Une pensée étrange et déchirante me traverse, non, une certitude plutôt. J'ai comme l'impression que l'anneau l'ensorcelait. Le forçait à m'aimer. Mais après tout, ce serait dans la logique des choses... Qui pourrait m'aimer ?

Harry... tu as été le premier à le comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu été ensorcelé toi aussi ? C'est sûrement pour cela que tu me désirais... que tu as couché avec moi. Ton inquiétude pour moi lorsque tu m'as pénétré et que le sang coulait entre mes jambes. Tes mots doux. Tes yeux brillants. Tout ça n'était que magie, qu'illusion. Une vulgaire supercherie. Tu es mon frère, mon autre, mon amant et ma contradiction. Tu es tout. Et je suis rien.

Ton arrivée dans la salle me fait sourire. Si les visages se peignent de surprise en apperçevant l'ancien Héritier du royaume réapparaître sous leurs yeux après sa fuite ; le mien reste impassible. Seul un pli amer déforme mes lèvres. Tu es venu... Cela ne me surprends pas. Mais tu n'es pas venu pour moi, tu es venu pour _lui_. Pour sauver le trône aussi.

Lily est surprise mais semble infiniment soulagée de te savoir en vie et elle te le murmure comme une litanie en t'étouffant dans ses bras. Tu écarquilles un peu les yeux, étonné, avant de te laisser aller contre elle, heureux.

« Oh Harry, mon trésor ! », murmure t-elle. « Ne refais plus jamais ça, je t'en prie ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort... »

James s'approche de vous et vous étreint avec force, se moquant de son image de Roi, se moquant de tout. Tu es sur le point de pleurer mon amour. Moi aussi j'ai envie de chialer.

Asthar ne m'a jamais touché. Les loups disent que l'enfant des ténèbres ne doit pas recevoir d'amour. Ils disent que c'est ridicule et à cet instant, c'est moi qui le suis, à t'envier, à te jalouser. Tu ne l'as jamais su mais beaucoup de gens t'aiment Harry.

Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses... Moi, ils n'aiment que mon reflet. Cette perfection illusoire qui n'est là que pour cacher le monstre au fond de moi.

Et je te déteste encore plus... parce que j'aurais voulu être toi. J'aurais voulu ta vie.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui ? », demande notre père avec inquiétude.

« Père... je vous en supplie », chuchotes-tu sérieusement, évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard. « Je vous demande sincèrement de me croire... Croyez-moi au moins une fois dans votre vie. Drago... Drago n'est pas celui qu'il semble être... Depuis le début, il n'est qu'une mascarade. Tout était prévu. Il a été mis sur votre route pour que vous le trouviez et l'adoptez. Afin d'obtenir un jour le trône et le pouvoir du sceau. »

Lily étouffe un cri et son mari me fixe soudain avec méfiance. Il croit Harry. Il croit enfin son fils pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps et cela tombe au mauvais moment. J'étais sur le point d'avoir le sceau ! J'y étais presque... Mettant mon masque de froideur, je crache avec hargne :

« Et quelle preuve as-tu, _frérot_ ? », j'insiste particulièrement sur ce dernier mot, mes yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

Je te sens frissoner. Tu détestes lorsque je t'appelle ainsi, cela te rappelle quel mauvais frère aîné tu as été. Un frère pervers, un frère avec des désirs. Si imparfait.

« Tu as renoncé de toi-même au trône en tournant le dos à ton propre royaume. Pourquoi devrait-on te croire ? »

« Arrête Drago... », souffles-tu d'une voix basse tandis que tes yeux verts semblent meurtris. « Tu sais très bien à qui est la faute... »

Nos parents nous regardent avec étonnement et les invités sont suspendus à nos lèvres. Ils sentent qu'il y a quelque chose d'important dans nos mots, dans nos regards, dans nos gestes. Draco lui est toujours sous le charme du filtre d'amour, je le sens qui me regarde avec tendresse, déconnecté de la réalité.

« La faute ? », je ricane nerveusement.

Un flot de haine monte en moi, lentement, progressivement. Tout tangue autour de moi, rien n'a plus d'importance que les mots que j'ai envie de te cracher, les mots avec lesquels je veux te blesser, te taillader.

« Si tu penses que j'avais prévu ce qu'on a fait ce soir-là, dans l'espoir de te briser pour que tu t'en ailles du château... alors tu as tout faux _frérot_. »

Tu blêmis tandis que je m'approche de toi, te dévisageant hautainement. Sois effrayé Harry... Peu importe que le monde entier soit témoin de mes révélations. Elles sont vraies, assume-les.

« A qui la faute ? », je répète en me penchant à ton oreille, comme pour te souffler un secret. Mais ma voix se fait assez forte pour que tout le monde entende : « Qui s'est fait baiser avec plaisir contre le tronc de notre arbre, hein ? Qui a enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et s'est empâlé sur moi comme un débauché ? »

Le coup de poing qui s'ecrase sur ma joue me fait tomber à terre et Draco se précipite sur moi, inquiet.

« Encore de la violence ? A croire que tu ne sais faire que ça... Te battre. C'est bien, tu as au moins une chose de l'être humain, le côté pourriture. C'est comme ça que tu comptes reconquérir le coeur de ton bellâtre ? »

Pour la première fois depuis que tu es entré dans la salle ; tes yeux se posent sur le rebelle. Tu te rappelles alors qu'il est toujours ensorcelé, à ma merci. Et je vois des flammes vertes ravager tes iris. Oui, haïs-moi Harry. Montre-moi ta jalousie. Montre-moi combien tu l'aimes.

Tu serres les poings et saisis son menton avant de poser tes lèvres sur les siennes dans un léger baiser. Avec douleur, je me souviens de ta bouche embrassant tendrement la mienne dans cette tente où tu as semblé si doux...

Draco papillone des yeux tandis que tu t'écartes et que le peuple reste muet, ébahi. Je me souviens alors d'un comte d'un lointain royaume, où la princesse émergeait de son sommeil grâce au baiser de son amant. Draco est ta princesse. Ecoeurant.

« Où suis-je ? », demande t-il effrayé.

Se réveiller en territoire ennemi sans le moindre souvenir doit être déstabilisant, je l'avoue. Tu poses tes mains sur ses épaules tout en le rassurant. Il se souvient de toi. De votre baiser. Il se souvient qu'il t'aime et tu révèles que j'ai ensorcelé le prince des _Slytherin._

Le danger me guette. Ils veulent tous me tuer pour les avoir tromper. Inconsciemment, je recule, sachant que je ne suis plus le bienvenu.

Asthar, mon père, arrive au bon moment. Il semble terrorisé de voir que j'ai échoué mais se reprend assez rapidement. Je me penche pour le caresser et deux autres loups m'entourent comme pour me protéger. Ma famille. Ma seule famille...

« Mon fils... Qu'as-tu fait ? »

« J'ai échoué Père... Je suis désolé... Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'aurai le sceau. A n'importe quel prix. »

Ma voix résonne comme une menace. Je pensais qu'il serait fier de moi mais au contraire, il semble plus qu'inquiet et siffle :

« Non Drago. C'est fini. Rentre avec nous, tout est fini. Je t'ai dit de ne pas trop utiliser ta magie ; elle va réveiller le dragon... »

« Le dragon ? »

Je suis stupéfait. Est-ce lui le monstre qui sommeille en moi ?

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû abuser de cette magie. Je ne l'ai pas imprégnée dans ton corps pour que tu en fasses un bénéfice personnel. Elle n'était là que pour les aveugler... », confie t-il tandis que j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de me poignarder. « Il y a longtemps, après avoir été transformé en animagi, notre meute a enfermé l'intégralité de nos magies dans une boîte et nous avons décidé de te la donner lorsque ton véritable père t'a abandonné dans la forêt. Une force si puissante sommeille en toi... Si puissante qu'elle pourrait dévaster un royaume. Tu dégages une aura extrèmement fascinante sans même en avoir conscience. Elle séduit, elle envoûte, elle les fascine tous. Tout être mortel. »

De la magie... ?

Tout cet amour, toute cette admiration depuis mon enfance... n'était due qu'à mon_ aura _? J'ai envie de vomir. Et j'ai été _abandonné_ dans les bois... Asthar n'est même pas mon père. Il n'est rien.

_Je_ n'étais rien pour mes véritables parents puisqu'ils se sont débarassés de moi quand j'étais nourisson. Le néant m'entoure, m'enveloppe. Mon coeur se glace de ténèbres tandis que j'entends Asthar révéler que j'ai un frère jumeau et qu'il est là, juste à côté de moi.

Je me sens trahi, exploité, humilié. Par Merlin, nos langues se sont mêlées... Nous avons failli nous marier à notre insu... Alors c'est cela ? Je ne suis qu'un pion ?

Les dernières parcelles de raison me quittent tandis que je sens ma magie s'échapper, crépiter autour de moi comme si elle allait exploser.

**O**

**O**

Harry regardait avec effarement les ronces qui s'étaient mises à pousser du sol, déchaînées, immenses. Leurs branches épinées s'agitaient dans la salle et des cris retentirent dans le château. Elles se répandaient partout, comme si elles avaient une vie, et semblaient vouloir tuer les invités, s'enroulant autour de leurs jambes, de leurs bras, fonçant sur eux à toute vitesse. Ils cherchaient tous à fuir, paniqués.

Le regard du brun se posa sur Drago et il réalisa avec horreur qu'ils étaient les seuls à être protégés de ce massacre. Draco Slytherin, ainsi que James et Lily avaient été projetés en l'air et Harry se retrouvait enfermé avec son frère dans une bulle de ronces.

Bientôt, les branches formèrent un cocon si étroit que la lumière ne passait presque plus et ils se retrouvèrent dans une quasi-obscurité.

« J'ai fait un rêve éveillé tout à l'heure », chuchota Drago, une lueur démente dans le regard. Une lueur de pure folie qui ébranla le brun. « Ton père allait me donner le trône et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai rêvé que tu m'aimais... Que tu disais que tu ne me tuerai pas... C'était un beau rêve... », murmura t-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Ce dernier sentit un plomb tomber dans son estomac. Le rêve... Le rêve était vrai... Drago était entré dans son esprit, inconsciemment...

Et il lui avait dit... Il lui avait dit quoi déjà ?

_-Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, j'ai peur de la solitude. Je t'en prie, ne pars plus jamais..._

Alors Harry combla l'écart entre eux, essayant d'ignorer les ronces qui se mouvaient autour d'eux, rétrécissant le cocon, comme si elles allaient les écraser. Le noir les entourait complètement à présent et Harry frissona. Il avait peur. Mais il pouvait sentir le souffle hâché de Drago près de ses lèvres et sa présence le rassura. Il l'aimait tellement...

« Ton rêve... Je l'ai partagé moi aussi. Tu te trompes, les ténèbres peuvent voir la lumière Drago. Tu me_ sens_ en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ? », souffla t-il en effleurant ses lèvres, fermant les yeux de bonheur. « Tu peux encore tout arrêter. Resssaisis-toi. Je ne vais pas partir... Je suis là d'accord ? Je suis là. »

Une larme perla sur la joue du _Slyhterin _alors que l'etau de ronces se referma davantage sur eux, et Harry dut coller son corps contre celui de son frère pour ne pas qu'elles lui lacèrent le dos. Il eut envie de paniquer mais il se força à rester calme, concentré. Il sentait que Drago était troublé, perturbé, et peut-être pourrait-il arriver à calmer sa magie...

Doucement, comme dans leur rêve, Harry l'embrassa tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux du blond. Drago ne répondit pas mais il le sentait trembler contre lui. Il sanglotait et secouait la tête de droite à gauche...

« Ce n'est pas vrai, tu... tu mens », bégaya t-il. « Tu es comme tous les autres ! Tu... tu vas m'abandonner ! Tu ne m'aimes pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! »

Posant ses deux mains à plat sur le torse d'Harry ; Drago le repoussa violemment et celui-ci sentit une épine lui écorcher le dos. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se les mordit pour ne pas pleurer.

La douleur l'assaillait de toute part, jusque dans son coeur, _surtout_ dans son coeur. Les ronces s'enroulaient à présent autour de leurs bras et de leurs jambes...

« Serais-tu prêt à rester auprès de moi... jusque dans la mort ? »

A ces mots, le brun se figea de stupeur avant de se débattre contre ses liens. Drago devenait fou. Pensait-il _réellement_ à les tuer, tous les deux ? C'était stupide ! Ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour !

Lorsqu'il vit son frère s'agiter pour tenter de se libérer, Drago esquissa un sourire triste et dessera ses propres liens à l'aide de sa magie. Il se pencha près du brun qui était tombé au sol et lui caressa tendrement la joue, les yeux gris remplis de douleur. De vide.

Ils commençaient à devenir noirs et Harry ne put s'empêcher de hoqueter, effrayé.

« Tu vois, tu m'abandonnes... »

« Non, non, attends ! », s'écria t-il alors que leur cocon disparaissait. « Je... Je t'aime ! », pleura t-il. « Je t'aime Drago !! Ne fais pas ça ! »

N'écoutant plus rien, son frère s'était perdu dans son monde, un monde de rage et de souffrance. Il était devenu sourd et aveugle. Sa magie ténébreuse le possédait entièrement et Harry réalisa que tout était perdu lorsque Drago leva les bras au ciel, déchaînant une tempête de neige.

Oui, tout était perdu.

_Le dragon l'appelait..._

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Sadique ? Vous pensez ? Lol. Mais nan, tout n'est pas fini, trop pessimiste ce Harry. J'ai promis une Happy End, il y aura une Happy end !**

**J'ai eu pas mal de difficultées à écrire la fin mais elle est là finalement, toute fraîche. La dernière scène et le rêve sont mes passages préférés... Et un merci tout spécial à Atsu, qui comprendra pourquoi.**

**Bisous et à bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre 13

_Bonsoir..._

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Comment débarquer avec un nouveau chapitre alors que l'on n'a plus posté depuis un peu plus d'un an ? Heu... Honnêtement, je ferais mieux d'aller me cacher, lol ! _

_Mes plus humbles excuses pour cette horrible et cruelle absence (hum) alors que j'avais pris un rythme qui pour une fois était assez rapide chez moi... Visiblement, ça ne pouvait pas durer T_T._

_Non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire. J'ai juste eu une énorme page blanche, rien de ce que j'avançais ne me plaisait, bref, une vraie cata... Et le temps passe si vite ! Assez de blabla, j'espère qu'il reste encore quelques uns de mes anciens lecteurs et que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre. Il ne casse pas la baraque, mais bon, il est au moins plus long que les anciens..._

_Je voulais aussi remercier tout le monde, particulièrement ceux qui ont continué à poster des reviews pendant mon absence et ceux qui ont pris des nouvelles de cette histoire. Ensuite, bien sûr, j'ai été ravie de voir qu'elle a été ajoutée en favoris et en alert. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour votre soutien !_

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rating : M. 

Note : Je rappelle que cette fiction est inspirée d'un téléfilm « Désidéria et le prince rebelle » qui passait quand j'étais petite à la télé. Seulement inspirée, pour un peu la trame et quelques situations, parce que dans l'ensemble, j'ai largement pris mes libertés et inventer une toute autre histoire ! Notamment avec les deux frères.

* * *

**+ Chapitre 13 +**

« Harry... Viens... »

La voix était faible, presque indistincte aux oreilles du_ Griffindor_. Il avait conscience qu'on lui tirait le bras, peut-être même qu'on lui criait dessus mais ses cinq sens ne lui obéissaient plus. Harry n'était obsédé plus que par une chose...

Ses yeux verts ne se détachaient plus de son frère. C'était un instant étrange... Effrayé comme le nourrisson qu'on arrache au ventre de sa mère ; Harry sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, impuissant. Perdre Drago... C'était impossible. Ça faisait trop mal.

Il aurait tout donner pour que son frère pose à nouveau un regard dédaigneux sur lui, qu'il le sonde de son air méprisant et hautain qu'Harry avait tant haï.

Tout donner pour ne plus affronter le néant qui habitait ses yeux.

La peau blanche du jeune blond était désormais d'une pâleur maladive et ses veines devenaient si superficielles qu'on pouvait toutes les voir, d'un noir intense, telles les branches d'un labyrinthe parcourant son corps. Les paumes de Drago étaient ouvertes vers le ciel et seul le spectacle terrifiant à l'extérieur laissait imaginer les incantations maléfiques qu'il devait psalmodier mentalement.

« Dra... Drago... », haleta t-il douloureusement, tendant une main désespérée vers son frère.

Effondré sur les dalles glacées, Harry tenta de se relever, fébrile, mais trébucha, ses pieds encore douloureusement étreints par les ronces.

Pris d'une colère sourde face à son impuissance, il attrapa les ronces pour les briser, en vain. Il ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les mains à vif, et constata le sang qui le tâchait en poussant un geignement de désespoir.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à une nouvelle tentative, Harry sentit deux bras puissants lui maintenir les poignets et le tirer en arrière, le libérant de l'emprise des ronces. Son regard croisa celui très inquiet de Draco Slytherin, et il comprit que c'était lui qui l'appelait depuis tout ce temps.

« Harry », fit le rebelle en claquant des dents. « Par Salazar... Il faut que nous sortions d'ici, ou nous allons finir gelés ! »

Encore sous le choc, le brun n'avait pas remarqué l'état du château, absorbé par les yeux morts de Drago.

Autour de lui, la grande salle ressemblait à ces montagnes que l'on contait aux enfants pour les endormir. Ces dunes immenses et enneigées du lointain royaume des _Hufflepuff. _D'un blanc pur, immaculées et vénérées par le peuple qui les habitait. On disait que c'était un spectacle magnifique...

Et bien que tout ne soit que chaos dans cette pièce, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être soufflé par la beauté de l'œuvre de Drago. Par la beauté de la magie noire.

Mais cela ne dura qu'un court instant ; un sentiment d'horreur l'étreignant brusquement. Toutes les personnes invitées au mariage étaient figées, telles des statues de glace, aussi belles et fragiles que le cristal.

Un tel froid allait forcément les tuer. Beaucoup d'entre elles ne bougeaient déjà plus, et quelques unes parvenaient encore à esquisser des mouvements, tentant de fuir ce cauchemar vivant.

La bel habit de mariage de Draco Slytherin était lui-même recouvert d'une fine poudre blanche, cristaux de neige faisant étinceler de mille feux ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un lac glacé.

Ce fut en constatant à quel point le rebelle semblait transi de froid – des petits nuages blancs sortaient d'entre ses lèvres gercées – qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas touché par le phénomène. Lui, il avait chaud...

C'était comme si des bras l'encerclaient, l'enveloppant dans une douce tiédeur humaine, protectrice. Une force invisible. La magie de Drago ?

Se pouvait-il qu'en dépit d'avoir sombrer du côté du mal, quelque chose soit encore humain en lui ? Quelque chose qui ne voulait pas tuer Harry... ? Le brun sentit un regain d'espoir grandir dans son cœur.

« Viens, Ha-Ha-Harry ! », s'exclama Draco, pantelant. « Tiens-tiens toi... à... à... moi. »

L'ancien _Griffindor _voulut répliquer qu'il savait encore très bien marcher seul – il en avait marre que le Slytherin se sente le besoin d'être l'homme dans leur relation, lui aussi était un guerrier bon sang ! Il voulait dire à Draco que c'était plutôt lui qui aurait besoin d'aide mais à peine posa t-il un pied en avant qu'il sentit une douleur lancinante se réveiller dans son dos.

La ronce ne l'avait pas épargné, et il était certain que son entaille lui laisserait une cicatrice horrible, naissant sur son épaule gauche et se prolongeant en une coupure profonde et nette jusqu'au bas de son flanc droit.

N'en pouvant plus et jugeant la situation critique, le rebelle le tira par le bras, ignorant les gémissements d'Harry, et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, coupant grâce à son épée les ronces qui tentaient de les retenir prisonniers.

A l'extérieur, le _Slytherin_ les traina difficilement jusque derrière un arbre, où ils s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils formaient tout deux un contraste surprenant : Draco avait les lèvres bleuies et le visage affreusement blême tandis que Harry était rouge de sueur, sentant des bouffées de chaleur lui traverser tout le corps.

« Est-ce que... ça va ? », demanda faiblement Draco, repliant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras, comme pour conserver un semblant de chaleur dans ce corps transi.

Le brun se perdit quelques instants dans les yeux bleus, le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas oublié ses sentiments pour le rebelle, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été aussi forts que ceux qu'il éprouvait pour son jumeau. Harry eut soudain un vieux relent d'amour.

S'il n'arrivait pas à sauver Drago ; alors peut-être trouverait-il le bonheur dans les bras du rebelle. L'idée malvenue qu'il ne serait alors qu'un remplaçant le fit pâlir. Et si Draco Slytherin n'avait jamais été que ça à ses yeux ?

Harry tenta d'ignorer ses pensées honteuses.

« La douleur est supportable. Et toi ?»

« Un peu plus et je serais mort », déclara le rebelle d'un ton fataliste.

Puis son regard tomba sur la mine gênée du _Griffindor_.

« Pardonne-moi d'avoir mis si longtemps à réagir... », souffla Harry, prenant conscience de l'avoir mis en danger.

Le blond lui adressa un doux sourire.

« Ce n'est rien », murmura t-il. « Tu étais bouleversé. Tu... »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry vit le jeune prince rebelle afficher un air maladroit, hésitant. Il se mordait les lèvres, semblant peser le pour et le contre de sa question.

« Mon jumeau et toi... avez vraiment... »

« Oui », s'étrangla le brun, et il baissa les yeux, afin de ne pas affronter ceux du rebelle qui semblaient fouiller son âme.

Harry ne vit pas le rebelle grimacer. Draco avait serré les poings et si le brun imaginait qu'il allait se mettre en colère, le _Slytherin_ n'en fit rien. Ses traits n'affichaient que tristesse et déception.

« Je suis désolé », reprit enfin Draco.

Les yeux verts s'étaient relevés, surpris. Harry avait incliné la tête et affichait une moue coupable. C'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser, songea le brun. Il avait laissé envisager des choses au rebelle alors qu'au fond, c'était Drago qu'il aimait.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas à l'être... »

« Si. Je t'aime et lorsque tu as mal, je souffre avec toi, Harry... »

Ému que le _Slytherin_ lui déclare à nouveau ses sentiments – après tout, Harry avait toujours espéré être aimé depuis son enfance – ce dernier ne put que déglutir.

« Je... »

« Tu n'as pas à répondre à mes sentiments tout de suite. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus je t'ai quasiment sauté dessus. Et depuis, j'ai été sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Sache juste que je te soutiendrai, quelque soit ton choix. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Draco lui caressa tendrement la joue et Harry eut envie de se frotter contre cette paume ouverte, recherchant un semblant d'affection, oubliant la situation chaotique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Tu es brûlant... », susurra le prince, inquiet. « Ôte ta chemise. »

Le rebelle déchira un long pan de sa belle tunique de mariage et l'enroula autour du torse de son aimé, afin de stopper – ou du moins de ralentir – l'écoulement du sang. Une fois la chemise sale remise sur ses épaules, Harry demanda anxieusement :

« Tu crois qu'ils sont tous... »

« Morts ? », le coupa le _Slytherin _d'une voix grave_._ « Je ne sais pas... J'espère que lorsqu'on aura tuer Drago, ils seront libérés de l'enchantement, mais il se peut qu'ils restent dans cet état pour toujours. »

« C'est impossible... Mes parents et mon peuple sont... »

Soudain, Harry écarquilla les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche, affolé. « Non... », s'étrangla t-il. « JE TE L'INTERDIS ! », hurla t-il.

Fou de rage, Harry se redressa, des larmes au fond des yeux et entreprit de retourner au château, quitte à se faire brocher par les ronces. Il n'en avait rien à faire des intentions du rebelle, si lui avait perdu espoir, ce n'était pas son cas. Harry se remémora douloureusement les paroles de celui qu'il aimait désormais plus que tout.

_-Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, j'ai peur de la solitude. Je t'en prie, ne pars plus jamais..._

Alors il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Plus jamais.

« Es-tu donc fou ?! »

S'arrêtant devant lui, Draco Slytherin le fixait intensément, une colère sans nom vrillait ses prunelles bleues, et peut-être même qu'il y avait aussi un peu de peur, ne put s'empêcher de penser le brun en tremblant.

« Tiens-tu donc tant à mourir ? », cracha t-il. « Y retourner serait du suicide ! »

« Je le sauverai quoique tu en penses ! TU NE LE TUERAS PAS ! »

Réalisant que le rebelle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, l'air déterminé, le brun serra les dents et appuya ses mains sur le torse du blond, le repoussant en arrière de toutes ses forces.

« Laisse-moi passer ou nous devrons nous battre ! », siffla t-il, menaçant.

Un rictus amer déforma les belles lèvres du blond.

« Ce serait inutile. Nous nous sommes assez entraînés ensemble pour savoir qu'aucun de nous deux n'aurait l'avantage. Tu perdrais ton temps Harry. »

« Et comment peux-tu me connaître aussi bien ? Nous nous sommes peut-être affrontés, mais nous ne l'avons fait qu'un misérable mois ! Je suis peut-être bien plus fort que tu ne le penses ! La vérité c'est que tu ne me connais pas ! »

« Peut-être... », admit Draco. « Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux de toi au premier regard. »

Harry secoua la tête, incrédule. « Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre... »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand je t'ai sauvé des _Ravenclaw_ dans le désert. A ce moment-là, tu étais boule de chiffon entre mes bras. »

« Pas autant que lorsque Drago m'a fait l'amour... », murmura le _Griffindor_, sachant que cela blesserait vraiment le rebelle.

Et il n'avait pas menti, c'était si vrai... Si fort...

Cette révélation eut l'effet escompté. Le prince des _Slytherin_ sentit sa maîtrise de lui-même partir en fumée. En quelques mots Harry l'avait poignardé, droit au cœur.

Poussant un cri de rage, Draco l'attrapa par le col de la chemise et le plaqua contre un arbre, l'emprisonnant de son corps musclé. Ses yeux semblaient fous et sa patience et sa gentillesse avaient été volées par la jalousie.

« Est-ce qu'il faut te baiser contre le tronc d'un arbre pour être aimer en retour, Harry ?! Mon frère ne t'a fait que des crasses dans sa jeunesse... Il n'a toujours désiré qu'une chose : le trône... Pourquoi est-ce lui que tu remercies alors que je pourrais te donner tout ce que je possède pour faire ton bonheur ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas _lui._ »

Ses yeux verts emprisonnèrent son regard, le faisant se sentir soudain misérable. « Parce que les terres que tu possèdes, l'armée, le trône... Tout ça n'est rien face à l'amour qu'il m'a offert. Il est mon frère, mon âme-sœur, mon amant, celui que j'ai dans les tripes depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois à six ans, caché en haut des escaliers. Je crois qu'il mérite sincèrement que je me batte pour lui, parce que s'il avait eu ta chance, celle d'être Roi des _Slytherin_, et de ne pas être abandonné à une meute de loup vengeresse ; alors je suis sûr qu'il aurait été un bon prince et qu'il aurait aimer sa terre. Seulement la vie n'a pas été clémente avec lui. »

Il s'écoula une bonne minute avant qu'Harry ne retrouve complètement son souffle et petit à petit, la pression sur ses poignets diminua. Draco Slytherin s'était légèrement reculé, détournant ses beaux yeux bleus pour fixer le château au loin. Sa bouche se déforma en un rictus amer.

« Pars. J'imagine que te perdre doit être le prix à payer pour être né le premier des jumeaux. Pour être celui qui a hérité du royaume, l'enfant légitime. Même si je n'ai jamais rien demandé de cela. »

« Draco... »

Énervé par ce ton suppliant, le blond lui jeta un regard noir.

« Pars avant que je ne change d'avis ! »

Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient, le brun passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres. Un adieu. Un merci. Tant de sentiments à la fois, qu'Harry voulait lui exprimer de tout son cœur.

Dans un élan de passion, Draco posa une main sur sa nuque et força le barrage de ses lèvres, transformant l'étreinte en un véritable baiser, que le _Griffindor_ ne put refuser.

**O**

**O**

Dobby s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son Maître. Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait et Harry semblait ignorer son souffle précipité, son front dégoulinant de sueur, ses muscles endoloris. Plus rien n'existait à ses yeux que son objectif...

_« Prince Harry, excusez-moi mais allons-nous marcher encore longtemps ? La nuit va bientôt tomber et nous sommes perdus au beau milieu de la forêt... Elle regorge d'esprits maléfiques... »_

Le_ Griffindor_ s'arrêta un instant et retira son sac de l'épaule. Son pantin n'avait cessé de gesticuler toute la journée et bien qu'Harry l'adorait quand il était enfant, en ce moment même il n'avait qu'une envie. L'abandonner. Ses yeux verts étaient devenus fous et quiconque se dresserait sur son chemin subirait sa colère.

Il souffla d'agacement. « Je ne sais pas combien de route il nous reste à faire, Dobby. »

En disant cela, le jeune prince réalisa qu'il n'en avait véritablement aucune idée. Il s'en remettait au destin. Si ce dernier ne mettait pas Drago sur sa route, alors il le perdrait définitivement...

Harry sentit ses yeux se brouiller et plongea son visage entre ses mains, avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur un vieux tronc d'arbre. Il avançait en aveugle. Depuis des heures. Et ça durerait sûrement des jours.

Et si jamais il le retrouvait... Serait-il assez fort pour le libérer de sa malédiction ? Drago l'aimait-il assez pour lutter contre ça ?

Harry avait toujours eu l'impression que personne ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à lui. A ses yeux, sa valeur avait toujours été inférieure à celle des vieux torchons souillés que Molly utilisait dans son enfance pour le débarbouiller. Après tout, Rusard disait que les détritus allaient avec les détritus.

Et Drago n'en faisait pas parti.

A bout de forces, à bout de nerfs, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière et s'allongea de tout son long, une main cachant encore ses yeux. Il avait beau serrer les dents, maudire sa faiblesse, des sanglots de désespoir et de remords secouèrent ses épaules et un cri déchira le silence de la forêt.

_« Prince Harry, s'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas... »_

Le jeune prince sentait le poids de Dobby sur son ventre, mais sa peluche ne lui était plus d'aucun réconfort. Il avait passé l'âge. Il avait perdu le rêve. Les illusions de bonheur. Il _l'_avait perdu...

« C'est ma faute. » Alors qu'il réalisait cela, Harry déglutit. La boule à avaler dans sa gorge ne lui avait jamais paru aussi grosse. « J'aurais pu le retenir. Tant de fois. Mais jamais... jamais je ne l'ai écouté, il a toujours été le méchant, le beau salaud... C'était si facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres et de haïr le monde entier. »

Le brun hoqueta, sentant le courage s'en aller. « C'est ma faute, j'ai tout gâché... Je les ai tous perdus... »

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, Harry sentit la fatigue l'envahir et la douleur dans son dos se réveiller à cause de sa position, en appui sur la surface dure. Peut-être que s'il fermait les paupières, il allait mourir ainsi, et fuir enfin ce cauchemar.

Soudain, le sol trembla. C'était une très légère secousse toutefois il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun écarquille les yeux, surpris. En équilibre sur le bout de bois, le _Griffindor _l'avait nettement senti bouger. Et le bruit ne trompait pas.

Ça se reproduisit. Comme des pas d'une chose énorme, qui se déplaçait au loin. Harry se redressa brusquement et retint son souffle en observant les alentours.

Le silence paraissait soudain oppressant, étouffant. Même les oiseaux ne chantaient plus. L'obscurité, qui les avait bercé entre ses bras sombres pendant qu'ils marchaient, s'était à présent refermée définitivement sur eux. Harry avait si peur que même les mouvements des feuilles que le vent soufflait de temps à autre réussirent à lui arracher un frisson.

« Qui est là ? », demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante, avant de se gifler mentalement pour sa stupidité.

Quelque soit le monstre qui produisait cet affreux _bruit_ – oh Merlin, ça se rapprochait ! - il était évident que ce dernier n'allait pas répondre à sa question et venir lui faire la conversation.

Lentement, Harry se leva, bien que ses jambes flageolantes eurent du mal à le porter. Bon sang, il était courageux. Un _Griffindor_. Un futur Roi, qui plus est.

Un hurlement déchirant le poussa à se retourner vivement.

**O**

**O**

Blaise Zabini était un homme fidèle.

Étant le second du prince des _Slytherin_, il se faisait un devoir d'accomplir à bien ses missions, même s'il ne partageait pas toujours le point de vue de Draco Slytherin. C'était un guerrier hors pair, et en ce moment même, sans lui, le prince rebelle n'aurait pu aller bien loin.

C'était la première fois que Blaise ramassait son chef dans un tel état. Immédiatement, dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Harry, sauvé dans le désert, il avait compris. Qu'il serait le péché de Draco.

Blaise ne l'avait jamais vu tomber amoureux, c'était une première.

Lui, sa faiblesse, c'étaient les femmes. Il les adorait, les collectionnait. Du plus loin que remontent ses souvenirs, le jeune blond n'en avait jamais touché une d'entre elles. En quelque sorte, Harry était son premier...

Blaise espérait qu'il ne serait pas le dernier.

« Mon prince... ? », chuchota t-il.

Le _Slytherin_, assit paisiblement dans l'herbe, leva vers lui des yeux effrayants. Blaise déglutit, prit son courage à deux mains, et descendit de son cheval. S'agenouillant devant Draco, il s'inclina et lui baisa le front.

« Mon prince, je vous en supplie, reprenez vos esprits. »

Les yeux bleus changèrent légèrement de couleur, signe qu'il avait toute son attention. Le guerrier prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ça ne me plait pas de sauver des _Griffindor »_, déclara t-il en crachant ce dernier mot, « mais si nous ne le faisons pas, Salazar sait ce que pourrait faire cette créature au reste du monde. Ce qu'elle pourrait _nous_ faire. »

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres pâles. « Et ça serait dommage qu'on se soit battus toutes ces années au nom de la liberté, pour se faire tuer par un monstre... »

Ses longs cheveux étaient sales et ses yeux semblaient un peu fous. Avait-il perdu son prince dans la folie ?

Ce dernier passa une main sous sa nuque, le prenant par surprise, et l'attira vers lui pour souffler sur ses lèvres. Le respiration du guerrier devint soudain haletante.

« Mon prince ? », paniqua t-il.

« Es-tu troublé, Blaise ? »

« Oui... Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait ! »

Draco s'exécuta mais une lueur déterminée persistait dans son regard. « Pourquoi as-tu réagi ainsi ? », insista t-il.

« Parce que vous êtes mon supérieur, parce que vous êtes... un homme. Et que nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela. Reprenez-vous ! »

Lentement, le rebelle se redressa, refusant de s'appuyer sur son guerrier, malgré ses blessures. Il était tâché de sang. Blaise regretta de ne pas être arrivé à temps, au château... Ils auraient dû aider leur prince.

« Ça t'a troublé », déclara le blond, « alors que tu n'aimes pas les hommes. Je sais que ça l'a troublé aussi. C'est juste une question de préférence... » Draco grimaça. « Mais je peux encore renverser les choses. »

« Mon prince ? »

« J'ai été manipulé, Blaise. Par mon propre frère. J'ai _failli_ l'épouser. Qu'importe qu'il n'ait pas eu la chance de grandir en terre des _Slytherin_, c'est désormais un monstre et jamais je ne le pardonnerai. J'ai moi même perdu mon père sur un champ de bataille, j'ai vécu caché toute ma vie, j'ai dû faire couler mon sang pour survivre. Si je lui avais raconté tous mes déboires, peut-être qu'Harry aurait eu pitié aussi... »

Une colère aveugle prenait doucement possession de lui. Le démon de la jalousie le consumait. Draco en avait plus que marre d'être bon, juste, gentil. Puisqu'il n'y avait que les salauds qui étaient récompensés, alors il allait en devenir un.

Hors de question qu'il termine sa vie auprès de la Fée. C'était décidé depuis le début. Son père, Lucius Malfoy, avait fait don de Drago, et non de lui. Et puisque son frère ne voulait pas saisir les opportunités de bonheur qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent, et qu'il préférait servir les familles de traîtres sanguinaires ; tant pis pour lui.

Harry ressentait encore des sentiments pour lui. Avant toute cette histoire, il avait eu un coup de foudre pour le rebelle. La balance pouvait encore basculer...

« Allons réaliser cette vielle prophétie, Blaise. »

Draco grimpa sur son cheval avec un port altier, le dos droit, déterminé. « Renversons la suprématie des _Griffindor_, tuons ce monstre. »

_Et je pourrais être aux côtés de Harry, sur le trône..._

« Allons voir la Fée du Lac ! »

**O**

**O**

Muet de stupeur, Harry ne pouvait qu'écarquiller les yeux.

Drago.

Le nom résonnait dans sa tête à la vitesse des pulsations de son cœur. _Drago, Drago, Drago. _Il y avait tellement de choses qu'ils n'avaient pas fait, et tout le reste, ils l'avaient fait à l'envers. Son frère l'avait tourné à l'envers. Il avait la tête à l'endroit, à l'envers.

Harry allait faire un malaise...

Le Dragon qui lui faisait face était affreux, énorme. Terrifiant. Sa peau écailleuse brillait dans la nuit. D'un bleu métallique, elle donnait l'impression d'être aussi chaude que de la lave en fusion. De la vapeur s'échappait à travers de minuscules pores sur tout le corps de l'énorme bête.

Ses ailes paraissaient immenses, alors même qu'elles étaient repliées sur son corps. Il suffisait que le Dragon les ouvre pour qu'il l'envoie balader à des kilomètres.

Inconsciemment, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le brun recula. Alors c'était ça la malédiction ?

Le plus choquant, restait probablement ses yeux. D'un noir sans fin, ils avaient l'air... creux, vides. Comme s'ils pouvaient vous aspirer dans les ténèbres.

La créature poussa un nouveau hurlement et un courant électrique traversa ses narines, laissant échapper une petite fumée.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de glapir, effrayé. Sa réaction ne passa pas inaperçue pour le Dragon qui tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda de ses yeux morts. Aussitôt, sa longue queue en forme de pointe frappa violemment le sol, envoyant un éclair de foudre que la terre absorba.

Sa bouche ainsi que ses ailes s'ouvrirent, balançant une nouvelle décharge en direction du _Griffindor_. De justesse, Harry évita l'attaque en se jetant au sol.

Il poussa un douloureux geignement de douleur. Sa plaie dans le dos lui donnait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux et il était certain que s'il sortait vivant de ce cauchemar, il aurait des hématomes sur tout le corps.

« Drago ? », haleta t-il alors qu'il voyait flou.

Sa vue le trompait... L'ancien ange du château ne pouvait devenir une créature aussi hideuse. Harry dût détourner les yeux, incapable de supporter le spectacle.

Les ailes déployées, le Dragon révélait son ventre maigre et plissé, couvert d'une substance noire visqueuse, comme si ses écailles étaient en décomposition.

Des petits éclairs parcouraient son corps surchargé en électricité, semblant faire fondre la peau déjà malmenée de la bête.

Et cette odeur... Une véritable infection...

Harry était sur le point de vomir, il fallait qu'il reprenne de l'air mais le Dragon l'en empêcha en l'attaquant de nouveau.

« Drago, arrête, je t'en supplie ! Écoute-moi ! »

Croyait-il sincèrement avoir une chance de le raisonner ? Harry ne savait pas, mais il avait besoin d'espoir... C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher.

« Je suis sûr qu'une part en toi est encore là ! Je suis désolé ! Pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, tu m'entends ? Mais reviens, je t'en prie... »

Encore plus en colère qu'auparavant, l'animal maudit vola vers lui et s'apprêta à l'écraser. La rage déformait ses traits le rendant encore plus laid mais, contre toute attente, il fracassa son énorme patte à deux centimètres de Harry, qui s'était replié sur lui-même.

Oh Merlin. On aurait dit que les gouffres noirs étaient une mer de tristesse, à le dévisager comme il dévisageait Harry...

En état de choc, le brun tendit une main maladroite et tremblante :

« Drago ? », gémit-il. « C'est... C'est toi ? Tu... »

Harry déglutit, la gorge horriblement sèche, avant d'esquisser un pauvre sourire. « Tu m'as sauvé... »

Incertain, il effleura la peau écailleuse qui recouvrait les pattes du Dragon. Instantanément, la bête fit un bond en arrière, poussant un feulement d'avertissement. Son corps fut traversé d'une forte décharge électrique, qui illumina la créature bleuté dans la nuit.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je ne te toucherai plus, promis ! »

_« Tu m'as laissé seul... »_

De la télépathie. Le blond acceptait de lui parler ! Une part de lui était encore vivante... Le brun sentit l'espoir gonfler son cœur d'une nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène.

« Pardonne-moi », dit-il en retenant sa respiration, les yeux légèrement brouillés à cause de la mauvaise odeur qui lui piquait les narines. « C'est fini, ça n'arrivera plus. »

_« Je ne te crois pas... Tu as choisi, Harry, et ce n'est pas moi... Va t'en... »_

Indigné, l'héritier des _Griffindor_ secoua véhément la tête, hurlant un « Non ! » déterminé. Dire qu'il avait enfin eu le courage, la force de lui déclarer ses sentiments et Drago n'avait rien entendu ! Il allait falloir recommencer... Merlin que c'était dur.

« Tu te trompes. J'ai réalisé mes vrais sentiments, et je n'en ai rien à faire de... »

_« Tais-toi. Les remords te font dire des choses stupides. Tu te sens coupable d'avoir perdu ton petit frère, de voir la chose écœurante que je suis devenu. Je dégoûterais même un mort. » _

La voix de Drago sonna horriblement dans sa tête tandis que les yeux noirs du Dragon s'étrécissaient et s'écarquillaient régulièrement. On aurait dit qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle sur son instinct animal.

_« Souviens-toi qui dégonflait tes gâteaux, qui te dénonçait à Père, qui t'a pris ta précieuse virginité pour ensuite dire que tu m'avais violé... Souviens-toi du monstre qui est devant toi, et va t'en ! »_

« Arrête ! », supplia Harry d'une voix désespérée. « Tout n'est pas perdu. Tu peux retrouver ton apparence, il suffit que tu contrôles ta magie, et la malédiction... »

_« Je ne peux pas. Il y a trop de haine en moi. La malédiction ne fait que refléter ce que je suis lorsque je me regarde dans un miroir. »_

« Quoi ?! Mais tu n'es pas laid, tu ne l'as jamais été ! »

_« Les apparences, Harry, les apparences... Toi aussi, tu t'es laissé envoûté... »_

Se relevant difficilement, le brun avança à quatre pattes au sol, s'approchant de la créature qui le fixait dangereusement. Haletant, il bégaya :

« Non, moi, je t'ai toujours détesté, souviens-toi... Et finalement, j'ai vu ta beauté intérieure, pas celle superficielle dont tu te bernes à penser qu'elle est la seule en toi... C'est en pensant ainsi que tu t'enterres dans la malédiction. Tu te détestes trop, Drago. Tu as besoin de gens qui t'ai... »

_« NE T'APPROCHE PAS ! »_, claqua la voix tonitruante du blond, l'assourdissant.

Harry dut se boucher les oreilles et se contorsionner au sol pour ne pas entendre le cri strident du Dragon. Il pouvait sentir l'électricité dans l'air, et ça lui donnait une peur terrible.

Tenant bon, l'aîné rampa jusqu'à s'accrocher à une des pattes écailleuse et électrique de la créature, qui bougea en grognant terriblement de nouveau. Mais Harry s'y cramponna, résistant péniblement à la douleur cuisante de la foudre qui parcourait son corps.

La bile lui monta soudain à la gorge et il faillit régurgiter tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac, l'odeur de décomposition se faisant insoutenable.

« De gens qui t'ai... t'ai... », tenta t-il de terminer avec l'énergie du désespoir. « T'aiment... »

_« JE SUIS LAID ! VA T'EN ! VA T'EN ! »_

« Non, non, je t'aime, moi ! Tu es magnifique, Drago ! Je t'aime ! »

Les larmes dévastant ses joues, Harry pleura, secoué par le trop plein d'émotions. La bête recula, le laissant gémir à même le sol. Les yeux noirs le regardaient, immenses. La créature semblait peiner à le croire mais le brun savait qu'il lui avait mis le doute, et que Drago espérait que ça soit vrai...

« Je t'aime », répéta t-il. « Je t'en supplie, crois-moi ! »

Ça avait son impact. Ces mots là. Ils étaient puissants. Ça marchait. Ça _marchait._

Comme une litanie, une prière, Harry les répéta en boucle, rampant à nouveau vers Drago dont il s'agrippa et embrassa la peau abimée.

« On retournera dans notre chambre, et on reprendra tout du début. Avec tendresse... »

De belles promesses.

« J'embrasserai toutes les parcelles de ta peau dénudée, je les vénèrerai... Redonne-moi la, Drago... J'veux que tu me le fasses à nouveau... Encore, et encore... »

C'était si beau. La foudre qui secouait le corps du Dragon semblait s'apaiser tandis que Harry couvrait ses écailles de baisers, s'enivrant même de l'odeur qui l'avait dégoûté. Il avait l'air prêt à tout pour lui. Alors, peut-être... Oui...

Peut-être...

«** HARRY !** Éloigne-toi ! »

**O**

**O**

Draco était tout simplement dégoûté.

Le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux le laissait sans voix. Il ne sentit même pas Blaise remuer derrière lui, afin de descendre du cheval.

« Mon prince ! », l'appela t-il. « Il faut réagir. Harry va se faire dévorer... »

Le rebelle peinait à croire que l'horrible monstre avait été humain, avait été son frère. Mais ce qu'il avait le plus du mal à comprendre, c'était l'amour de Harry. Harry, à genoux en train de baiser ce monstre comme s'il vénérait un Dieu. C'était juste... répugnant.

Pris d'un brusque sentiment d'inquiétude, il s'exclama de toutes ses forces : «** HARRY !** Éloigne-toi ! »

L'écho de son cri résonna doucement dans la forêt tandis que l'atmosphère changeait brusquement. Le Dragon, qui s'était calmé depuis quelques instants à peine, écarta ses ailes immenses et s'envola, se tournant vers eux de façon menaçante, envoyant des éclairs dans leur direction.

Les sanglots du brun se firent plus faibles, tandis que ses yeux horrifiés balayaient les bois sombres à la recherche des intrus. Quand il vit ceux qui l'avaient adopté dans leur famille ; le jeune prince se mit à courir précipitamment vers le Dragon, se plaçant devant lui.

Le protégeant. Plus comme un grand frère. Mais comme un amant.

« Ne le tuez pas ! »

Protégeant l'amour d'un être fragile et superbe, superbe parce que fragile.

« Blaise, retiens-le », ordonna froidement Draco Slytherin.

C'est à peine s'il entendit Harry se débattre contre son second. Le rebelle avait l'esprit trop occupé à réfléchir à une tactique pour tuer la bête dangereuse. Techniquement, il était l'élu... et il possédait l'épée de cristal.

Mais Drago était son frère. Lequel des deux la prophétie désignait-elle ? Son jumeau était également _un fils de prince rebelle... _

_Que le meilleur gagne, _songea t-il avec sang-froid. Le Dragon était peut-être puissant mais Draco savait se battre depuis sa naissance, il avait l'avantage. Le rebelle s'apprêta à lancer sa première attaque quand Drago s'envola, plus rapide que l'éclair.

_« Et que le meilleur **le** gagne, n'est-ce pas, cher frère ? » _

« Sale bête ! », s'énerva le rebelle en se retournant. Le démon bleu avait disparu. Inspirant profondément, Draco prit mentalement note des deux techniques qu'utilisait son jumeau : l'esquive et la diversion.

« C'est assez lâche d'user d'une aptitude psychique pour surprendre l'adversaire, Drago. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de vivant en toi, vu les dégâts que tu as causés au château. Tu les as tués. »

Lui aussi allait se servir de ses armes. Parler occupait son jumeau, parler lui laissait le temps de prévoir ses futures attaques...

« Notre père n'aurait pas été fier de toi. »

_« Je me fiche de cet homme, je ne l'ai pas connu »_, répondit glacialement l'héritier d'Asthar. _« Ça devait être un Roi indigne, pour abandonner son fils de cette façon... »_

« Puisque tu ne sais rien de lui, tu ferais mieux de ne pas en dire plus et de ne pas salir sa mémoire ! Il n'était peut-être pas un Roi exemplaire, mais c'était un bon père ! »

_« On ne t'a pas vendu aux loups, toi. Tu ne sais pas l'enfer que c'est d'être maudit. Le beau prince rebelle des Slytherin va récupérer son trône et épouser l'héritier des Griffindor. C'est si beau, que je vais en pleurer... »_, fit Drago d'un ton suintant l'ironie et le mépris.

Draco grimaça. « Si tu te rends, j'épargnerai ta vie. Tu iras écouler des jours heureux auprès de la Fée du Lac. »

_« Comme c'est charitable... Quel magnifique cadeau tu m'offres... »_

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le prince rebelle perçut un mouvement brusque sur sa gauche avant que le Dragon bleuté ne fonce droit sur lui en un mugissement de fureur. Ses étroites narines laissèrent échapper une fumée crépitante d'électricité, tandis qu'une boule de foudre de plus en plus grosse gonflait dans sa bouche.

La créature ouvrit sa grande gueule et l'envoya vers Draco qui eut juste le temps de dresser l'épée de cristal devant lui. Contre toute attente, l'arme absorba l'énergie et la renvoya à son agresseur.

L'animal se pencha et avala la boule de foudre, l'ingurgitant. Si le rebelle fut réellement effrayé par l'idée que le Dragon s'en _nourrissait _; il constata vite que son jumeau semblait souffrir de l'intérieur, car une substance similaire à des larmes noires s'échappait des yeux vides.

Drago replia ses ailes sur lui-même, secoué de tremblements. Au bout d'un moment de silence interminable, il chuchota, affaibli :

_« Crève, faux frère. Je ne te laisserai jamais Harry. »_

_Pas maintenant, alors qu'il m'aime enfin..._

« Alors reprends forme humaine », lança Draco d'un ton de défit, « et battons-nous à la loyale. Celui qui l'emporte, gagnera le droit de l'aimer. »

Fier de sa proposition, il posa l'épée et attacha sa longue chevelure en une queue de cheval. Ainsi, la ressemblance avec son jumeau sautait aux yeux...

**O**

**O**

« Salaud ! Je ne suis pas à vendre !! », cria la voix de Harry dans la nuit noire.

Ce dernier s'était fait plaquer impitoyablement par Blaise Zabini et il gémissait à terre, fou furieux.

« Dire que je t'estimais, en fait, tu n'es pas différent des brutes comme Zacharias Smith ! »

La lassitude et le désespoir l'envahissaient par vague. Ne serait-il donc jamais heureux ? Avant, il n'y avait personne pour l'aimer, et maintenant, la seule personne qui pouvait le chérir allait mourir. _Non, non, non._ Ses yeux verts brillèrent de mille feux lorsque Draco Slytherin s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Harry ? », murmura t-il, comme s'il parlait à une poupée de porcelaine, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas briser. « Je suis désolé. »

Emmuré dans son désarroi, le _Griffindor_ ne vit pas l'immense peine qui ravageait le bleu de ses yeux.

« Alors relâche-moi ! », hurla t-il.

« Non, tu vas tenter de le protéger. »

« Oui », souffla t-il faiblement. « Tu m'as laissé partir, Draco. Je croyais que... »

« _Chuut_ », l'intima t-il, glissant un doigt sur la bouche rougie du brun. « Je n'ai pas abandonné Harry. J'ai encore ma chance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Secouant doucement la tête, Harry lui adressa un regard désolé. Il supplia encore Blaise de le lâcher mais le _Slytherin _tint bon, attendant les ordres de son prince.

« N'est-ce pas ? », refit le blond avec optimisme.

Ça n'était pas un refus. Non, c'était_ impossible_. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, pas après leurs baisers...

« Drago ne peut pas redevenir humain, laisse-moi m'en occuper, je t'en supplie... »

Harry l'implorait encore pour _l'autre_. Il se fichait de sa question. Ça faisait si mal...

« Les animagi aussi étaient maudits, ils n'ont pas pu retrouver leur apparence ! Peut-être que... »

Peut-être. Peut-être. Peut-être. Qu'il se taise. Bon sang, qu'il la ferme.

Un bourdonnement satura son système nerveux, et Draco se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Saloperie d'espoir amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait haïr ce sentiment !

Sous le coup d'une impulsion, le blond attrapa les joues du _Griffindor _et les serra amoureusement dans ses paumes. Harry cessa aussitôt de geindre, tandis que leurs souffles se stoppaient, à quelques millimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Les yeux verts s'ouvrirent démesurément alors que Draco sortait doucement sa langue, réclamant un passage dans cet antre des plaisirs qu'il désirait tant.

Les yeux brouillés à la fois par le chagrin et l'irritation, Harry tourna la tête, lui offrant sa joue en signe de refus.

Un cri de pure fureur les firent tous les deux bondir.

Le Dragon avait assisté silencieusement à la scène, souhaitant voir son amour se refuser au _Slytherin. _Mais que ce sale profiteur tente de l'embrasser, avec ou contre le grès d'Harry, fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Le peu de contrôle que Drago possédait sur la créature maléfique partit en fumée. Quelque part, au fond de ce corps répugnant, une âme martela à l'aide. Voilà qu'il était redevenu sourd, aveugle, impuissant...

**O**

**O**

Un éclair de glace foudroya de manière effroyable le jeune prince rebelle. La neige, bien trop belle dans un tel paysage morbide, pleura à nouveau ses flocons, annonciatrice d'une nouvelle tempête. Les pouvoirs du Dragon semblaient sans fin.

Avec stupéfaction, Draco prit conscience qu'il ne sentait plus sa jambe droite. Alors qu'il entendait les pas de l'énorme bête se rapprocher, le rebelle ferma lentement les yeux. Il allait mourir, aussi bêtement, sa jambe prise dans un étau de glace...

Désormais, le Dragon était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le froid s'échapper de ses narines fumantes. Salazar, que l'odeur était écœurante...

Se forçant à ne pas respirer, Draco reprit mollement ses esprits, détournant le regard, cherchant un ultime espoir de s'en sortir.

Quand il la vit. L'épée.

Elle brillait, semblant l'attendre.

Sa main tremblante palpa le sol frénétiquement. La bouche grande ouverte de l'animal était juste au dessus de lui, prête à cracher une boule de glace. Sans hésiter, le guerrier retourna l'épée et la planta dans son palais, l'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde.

Les gouffres sans vie du Dragon l'aspirèrent alors dans sa souffrance. Le cri d'agonie de la bête lui arracha un long frisson d'effroi, tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il venait de tuer son jumeau...

_Oh. OH. Non..._

Petit à petit, l'animal maudit changea de taille, sa longue queue disparut et ses écailles redevinrent chaire humaine. Un corps chaud, celui de son propre sang, tomba sur lui, gémissant dans son cou. Sa bouche et sa gorge dégoulinaient de sang.

Instinctivement, ses bras glissèrent autour de sa taille, le serrant avec force.

Dire qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère...

**O**

**O**

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils restaient enfermés dans leur mutisme, partageant des sentiments différents mais néanmoins très forts envers la personne qui gisait, inanimée sur le sol d'un blanc éclatant.

La douce chaleur du soleil levant les réchauffait quelque peu, bien que ça n'avait pas le moindre effet sur Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb était tombée dans son estomac, écrasant ses entrailles, le gelant de l'intérieur.

Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Et Merlin que Drago pouvait être magnifique alors qu'il caressait la Mort du bout des doigts ; non, c'était bien plus que cela. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'émotion qui submergeait Harry, à le contempler comme on s'abreuve d'un ange, un ange déchu.

La comparaison pouvait paraître des plus banales. Drago l'aurait d'ailleurs détestée. Il aurait blâmé être un être vil, laid, qui se fichait de ces histoires de pureté ; alors un ange... Pourtant, comment mettre d'autres mots sur ce visage pâle qui reposait doucement dans la neige ? Sur ces cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils semblaient vouloir se fondre dans le paysage ? Sur ce corps si fin, sur ces paupières qui paraissaient si fragiles, papillonnant sous la douleur...

Le deuxième héritier des _Slytherin_, leur _prince –_ car c'est ce qu'il était, un véritable _Prince_, et pas uniquement un enfant sauvage adopté par des loups maudits _– _n'avait jamais eu conscience de sa beauté intérieure. Désormais, alors qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'une aura envoûtante, Drago restait un beau garçon.

Un splendide jeune homme, dont Harry était éperdument amoureux.

L'aîné des jumeaux, Draco, s'était éloigné de l'étreinte de son frère, dès lors qu'Harry s'était approché d'eux. Il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil. Il avait cru que le brun le haïrait pour son acte, deviendrait fou ; mais rien de cela.

Harry semblait être dans un état second, amorphe, comme s'il venait de perdre une partie de lui-même.

S'agenouillant dans la neige, le brun aux yeux verts avait glissé délicatement ses doigts chauds dans ceux gelés de Drago, les entremêlant pour ne jamais les lâcher. Il s'était allongé face à lui, serrant plus fort la main dans la sienne, ne se souciant pas d'attraper froid. Et il le regardait.

Et il s'en abreuvait.

Blaise Zabini se força même à détourner le regard, s'occupant de son Prince qui semblait lui aussi anéanti, les yeux vides, avachi misérablement contre un arbre.

Une douce torpeur envahissait petit à petit les membres engourdis d'Harry, qui se pencha en avant pour embrasser les lèvres ensanglantées de Drago. Il fit cela, avec beaucoup de tendresse. C'était agréable. La tendresse avec Drago. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait.

Le goût du sang ne le gêna pas, ne l'empêcha pas de lécher cette bouche, ces joues, ce front, qui n'avaient toujours attendu que sa langue. Drago l'avait désiré depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, et c'est maintenant, alors qu'il allait mourir, qu'Harry voulait lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus d'heures.

Le sang lui rappela cet étrange rituel que le Roi James tenait à accomplir chaque année. Cette coupe de sang, dont ils buvaient quelques gouttes, les liant en tant que frères. Il aurait tant voulu retourner à ce temps-là.

D'une oreille endormie, Harry perçut un hurlement caractéristique retentir dans la forêt. Alors, ils allaient venir finalement... Ils l'aimaient, eux aussi. Sa famille.

« Mon fils », murmura la voix anéantie d'Asthar.

La meute de loups s'approcha d'eux et forma un cercle autour de leurs deux corps, protégeant l'être qui leur était cher. Le loup au pelage noir pencha son museau au dessus du visage de Drago, poussant une plainte déchirante. On aurait dit qu'il pleurait.

« Pardonne-moi », chuchota leur chef. « Nous t'avons détruit. Nous t'aimions, mon fils... »

« Cela nous a servi de leçon », enchaîna un autre loup. « Le prix pour redevenir humains est bien trop élevé. Nous te demandons tous pardon, Drago. »

Alors que depuis son enfance, c'était toujours le blond qui s'était agenouillé devant ses chefs ; cette fois, ce furent les bêtes qui s'inclinèrent, en signe de grand respect.

« Il ne nous entend pas », constata le corbeau, qui parlait pour la première fois. Ce dernier, perché sur une branche, voleta jusqu'à se poser tout près du garçon qu'il voyait toujours comme « le petit Drago ». _« Nous ne voulions pas que les choses terminent si mal, tu sais... », _dit-il néanmoins. 

« Il est mort ? », haleta craintivement Harry.

Lui aussi parlait pour la première fois depuis que le mal avait été fait. Tous le fixèrent, incertains, puis ce fut Asthar qui reprit dignement la parole :

« Son cœur bat encore faiblement. Notre famille a _ressenti_ l'épée de cristal blesser la magie de Drago, _notre _magie. Paniqués, nous avons couru voir la Fée du Lac... » A ces mots, le regard du loup devint un peu plus perçant. « Elle doit punir notre fils pour avoir abuser de la magie. Il va devenir un animagi. C'est la seule façon pour qu'il guérisse... Sous sa nouvelle forme, ses plaies disparaîtront. »

« Un... Un loup ? »

Salazar que c'était insupportable. Draco Slytherin se boucha les oreilles. Ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'état de Harry...

« Mais, il va vivre ? »

« Oui. »

Cette affirmation fut accueillie par un lourd silence.

Harry caressa le dessus de la main pâle avec son pouce. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant se perdaient sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara, d'une voix lointaine :

« Laissez-moi être sa famille. » Puis, il leva son regard vers la meute et les plongea avec détermination dans ceux d'Asthar : « Je serai un bon compagnon. Laissez-moi prendre soin de lui. »

Le loup recula d'un pas. S'il aurait été humain ; on aurait pu entendre son hoquet de stupeur. Poussant un grognement méprisant, Asthar l'avertit : « Tu _désires_ être maudit ? Sais-tu au moins ce que cela signifie ? Et la Fée te demandera quelque chose en échange ! Que pourras-tu donc lui offrir ? »

Le brun eut soudain un sourire terrifiant. « Oh, pour ça, j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Et je demanderai à ce que mon vœu soit temporaire, le temps que Drago guérisse. »

« Mais lui restera un loup... »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête brusquement. « Il ne mérite pas d'être puni éternellement, comme vous. Il a tenté de se racheter. Et s'il en est arrivé à utiliser une telle dose de magie, réveillant le Dragon, c'était pour vous satisfaire, pour vous aider. Vous m'aiderez à appuyer ma requête auprès de la Fée. »

C'était un ordre. L'héritier des _Griffindor_ paraissait terriblement imposant ainsi. Asthar, qui avait toujours été si avide de pouvoir, ne put que donner son accord, devant bien cela à son fils. De plus, leur meute avait commis bien trop d'erreurs... Ils allaient devoir se calmer, du moins, pendant les prochains siècles à venir.

Harry se redressa afin de faufiler ses mains sous les cheveux blonds, soutenant sa tête sur ses genoux. Se baissant afin d'être à la hauteur du visage endormi, il embrassa son front, descendit sur son nez et baisa enfin ses lèvres, chuchotant à même sa bouche la plus belle des promesses :

« On se retrouve bientôt, mon amour... »

Puis il se recula et laissa les loups laper chaque parcelle de peau découverte de leur fils. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient le dévorer, tant le spectacle était impressionnant. De là où se trouvait le brun, il avait l'impression qu'ils le câlinaient, le serraient dans leurs bras d'animaux.

Au centre du cercle, une lueur apparut lentement, semblant se nourrir des rayons de soleil qui filtraient vers elle. Drago se transforma sous leurs yeux : son pelage devint blanc comme la neige, ses yeux s'étrécirent et s'allongèrent... Gardant néanmoins leur magnifique couleur argentée.

Il était déjà conscient. C'était bien au-delà de leurs espérances.

Même si l'animal ne parvenait pas à tenir vraiment debout, et qu'une cicatrice encore rougeâtre partait du haut de sa gorge jusqu'au milieu de son flanc ; il avait l'air de s'être un peu régénéré.

Asthar ainsi que le reste de la meute le frôlèrent, l'encerclèrent, comme s'ils lui souhaitaient la bienvenue. Drago poussa un hurlement et se frotta contre eux. Puis, par un accord implicite, les loups le laissèrent seul avec Harry et se retirèrent à l'orée du bois.

« Drago ? », murmura ce dernier, incertain.

En l'espace de quelques heures, trop d'émotions l'avaient secoué. Il avait d'abord cru que le blond resterait cet affreux Dragon, puis il avait ensuite pensé le perdre, et désormais il était là... majestueux... Bon sang, un _loup _!

Les yeux gris fouillèrent longuement son âme et ils s'observèrent mutuellement. Les pattes de Drago creusèrent leurs empreintes dans la neige tandis qu'il s'approchait du brun. Sans prévenir, l'animal plongea son museau sous la chemise de Harry, comme s'il voulait la soulever.

Troublé, les joues rouges à cause du trop plein d'émotions, le _Griffindor_ entreprit d'en défaire les boutons, offrant son torse nu et musclé à la vue du blond. Celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et hurla, heureux. Il descendit son museau et lécha la peau découverte, à l'endroit où le cœur de Harry palpitait affolement.

Il lécha plusieurs fois ce cœur qu'il avait conquis, cette poitrine qu'il honorerait une fois à nouveau humain. Écarlate, Harry se força à penser qu'il ne partageait pas un tel degré d'intimité avec un animal quelconque, mais bien avec Drago...

Et ça changeait complètement la donne. Se laissant aller, il posa ses lèvres sur le front duveteux du loup et caressa les flancs de l'animal. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés.

Le Loup dans les bras de l'Homme. Le Serpent épris dans les bras du Lion. Le Frère dans les bras de son Frère.

L'amour au creux de leurs peaux.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Alors, alors ? Pas trop long, ni trop catastrophique ? Personnellement, je ne le trouve pas fameux, mais bon... Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'étais tellement pressée de poster ce chapitre que je ne l'ai pas fait passer par ma bêta.**

**Ne vous affolez pas, ça reste toujours un HAPPY END, malgré ces rebondissements (dont certains un peu dramatiques, j'avoue...)**

**C'était censé être le dernier chapitre de l'histoire mais vous l'aurez compris, elle va s'allonger. Beaucoup de questions restent en suspense. Le chapitre 14 (qui devait être un court épilogue) sera seulement un peu plus long. Mais bien le dernier.**

**Le délais sera beaucoup, beaucoup moins long (haha!). Je vais tenter de le boucler le plus vite possible.**

**Une petite review pour avoir vos impressions ? ^^ **

**Je vous aime ! **

**Bonne soirée à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Je vous offre ce dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous fera passer un bon moment. **

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi, de vous être attaché à mes héros... Et d'avoir été là ^^ De votre patience aussi, de votre amour. Ca fait toujours quelque chose d'achever une histoire, mais je crois que il est temps pour celle-ci et j'espère ne pas trop m'être plantée.**

**Bonne lecture et d'énormes bisous et remerciements à tous...**

**---**

**+ Chapitre 14 +**

**_Epilogue_**

Dans un lointain royaume, connu pour son froid légendaire, deux loups y vivaient en paix, la solitude ayant déserté leur cœur, remplacée par l'amour et la confiance mutuelle qu'ils se portaient. C'était un grand pas en avant pour les deux frères... Le début d'une relation solide. La fin de toute cette haine inutile, douloureuse.

Ils avaient trouvé un repos bien mérité en terre _Hufflepuff. _Drago se souvenait que dès son plus jeune âge, il avait désiré voir ces montagnes légendaires, et connaître leurs autochtones pacifiques. Il était connu que la guerre n'avait jamais ravagé ces précieuses terres drapées de manteaux blancs.

Enfant, il trouvait cela fascinant... Mais très vite, Asthar lui imposa des objectifs, lui apprit des choses qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ces promesses de bonheur, de paix. La gentillesse n'était que hypocrisie, et il s'était persuadé que Harry, comme tous les autres, jouait un jeu...

Il ne pouvait être aussi parfait qu'il se l'était imaginé. Et pourtant... Pourtant il l'avait trouvé si attirant en haut de cet escalier, si envoûtant. A cet instant-là, il était tombé amoureux. A six ans.

D'un simple regard.

Une telle chose – un coup de foudre ? - ne pouvait tout simplement pas être crédible pour le jeune garçon. C'était contraire à tout. C'était trop.

Ou pas assez...

Au fond, lorsqu'une étincelle naît, on a envie qu'elle devienne une flamme. On a envie qu'elle nous réchauffe, pour ne plus jamais avoir peur du froid...

C'est ce qu'il avait désiré. Le remède contre ce terrible sentiment de solitude, d'abandon. Il avait désiré Harry. Son nouveau grand frère, l'héritier du trône qu'il devait voler. Un _garçon. _Il s'était senti mal, avec son désir sale, d'aimer l'interdit.

De vouloir ce qui était trop grand, trop beau pour lui. Quelqu'un qui ne le regarderait jamais comme un amoureux, qui ne verrait jamais sa valeur ; ou qui la verrait trop bien, si faible, si nulle... Drago n'avait rien à offrir à cet héritier de sang, à ce véritable prince.

Il devait se protéger de ses désirs.

C'est ainsi qu'il refoula, par devoir_. Pas de l'amour. Pas de l'amour. _

Parfois, il se le répétait sans cesse, ses petites mains plaquées sur ses oreilles, pour que son esprit assimile bien. Il devait se conditionner lui-même, et tant pis si cela le faisait pleurer dans son lit, s'il suppliait les esprits de la forêt d'effacer ses sentiments jusqu'à en avoir la gorge nouée et le cœur serré...

Sa condition d'humain (bien qu'il se demandait s'il l'était réellement) le poussait à faire des erreurs, encore trop jeune pour ne pas faillir.

Les premières blessures qu'il infligea à son aîné furent probablement les plus dures. Blesser son G_riffindor_ n'était pas une partie de plaisir. A cette époque, ses yeux glacés ne pouvaient supporter d'affronter le regard voilé, déçu de Harry. Ses yeux verts avaient toujours été si expressifs...

Il y avait d'ailleurs des moments où Drago pensait ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Des moments où cette chaude lueur dans les perles vertes réveillait en lui des envies animales. Primitives.

Leur premier baiser arriva dans un de ces moments, alors qu'ils allaient vers leur treizième été. Une fraction de seconde incontrôlable, et tout son self contrôle s'était envolé.

Ce goût de première fois... Seul Drago le détenait encore, quelque part dans sa bouche, dans toutes ses zones sensorielles qui se trouvaient stimulées dès lors qu'il y repensait un peu trop.

Contrairement aux souvenirs du brun, l'ambiguïté fraternelle s'était immiscée bien avant la fin de leur adolescence. Dès le tout début, à partir de l'instant où le blond avait commencé à découvrir son corps et celui des autres ; leur relation s'était heurtée à un nouveau tournant.

C'était un secret que l'héritier d'Asthar gardait bien au chaud depuis des années. Il s'était souvent caressé à ce souvenir, se mordant le poignet pour étouffer ses gémissements, pour faire taire la honte qui le consumait tout entier. Il était déjà empli de contradictions, l'âme torturée... Il était comme un petit morceau de plomb nageant au milieu d'une mer dorée, bien trop lourd pour ne pas être submergé.

Ce n'était pas lui qui avait baissé son pantalon. Pas ses doigts, pas sa peau, pas ses gestes. C'était l'amour. Le déshabillant, juste avec quelques regards... Le laissant nu avec son désir, la peau brûlante, le mal-être de briser l'interdit. La peur, des conséquences.

De trop aimer.

_OoO_

_Au château Hogwarts, vivait une personne que le jeune blond haïssait presque autant que son frère : Albus Dumbledore. Il y mettait moins de hargne, néanmoins la vérité était là : ce type était à mettre dans le panier des hypocrites. Un conseiller et prêtre complètement disjoncté, qui pensait qu'à l'aide de prières et de beaux discours, le Roi James cesserait d'être violent. _

_Sa trop grande gentillesse ne pouvait qu'être un masque, c'est pourquoi Drago ne lui accordait pas la moindre confiance. Qui pouvait réellement sourire à un adolescent teigneux qui vous jetait des regards glacials ? Ça n'était pas vrai, de la pure comédie. _

_Et dire que, par tous les esprits, c'était ce vieux fou qui avait proposé l'idée des coupes de sang. En boire une chaque année, pour se lier « fraternellement » à Harry. Drago était visiblement le seul à trouver l'idée répugnante quand ils avaient commencé à tout juste sept ans. Le brun, lui, n'avait pas fait de caprices : ses parents ne lui auraient jamais permis de contester l'autorité._

_Lily et James auraient pu céder au petit Drago, après tout il avait usé de ses charmes et de sa mine la plus innocente, toutefois le vieux fou ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de fourrer son nez dans cette histoire et d'insister sur sa requête. Pour la première fois de sa jeune existence, le blond sentit quelque chose bouillonner en lui, comme une colère et une violence inexplicable, qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre._

_Il ne voulait pas que le moindre lien de sang le rattache à son frère adoptif. Bien qu'il devait le haïr ; Drago se permettait toujours de le désirer, en secret. Toujours en secret. Et en silence, bien sûr. Et des soit disant liens fraternels, ça le répugnait. Que le vieux fou aille se faire voir avec son idée tordue et ses yeux brillants._

_Oui, parce que le jour où Drago but dans la première coupe, il aperçut bien la lueur malicieuse dans le regard de Dumbledore. Comme s'il pouvait lire en lui. Qu'il voulait protéger Harry de sa malveillance, avec cette union sordide, difficilement transgréssable. Ah, il pouvait prendre l'amitié entres les différents peuples comme valeur de leitmotiv, ce vieux salaud... _

_Sa haine ne faisait que grandir lorsqu'il prenait conscience d'à quel point Harry était attaché au vieux fou. Son grand frère n'avait pas d'amis, alors il s'attachait au premier adulte venu qui se montrait sympathique avec lui. Et, bon sang, Drago était terriblement jaloux. _

_C'était dingue. Malgré le temps qui filait à la vitesse d'une étoile filante, ses sentiments, eux, ne s'évanouissaient pas dans la nuit. Ils continuaient à briller de mille feux, leur flamme consumant tout sur son passage. _

_Un jour, alors que Drago, caché derrière une statue, s'entraînait à la bouger par la force de sa pensée ; Albus le surprit en train d'utiliser sa magie. Un petit sourire bienveillant avait étiré ses lèvres avant qu'il ne chuchote d'un air énigmatique : « J'avais raison de ne pas douter en Harry. »_

_Les yeux affolés du Slytherin arrachèrent un petit rire à Albus, et Drago serra les poings. Cet imbécile se moquait de sa peur ! « Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirai rien à tes parents. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un adulte qu'ils me croiront. Ils t'admirent trop pour ça. Ah, autrefois ils n'étaient pas autant aveuglés », soupira t-il. « Fais simplement gaffe à ne pas te faire prendre. »_

_Suite à ces sages avertissements, il s'était détourné, la démarche pas bien droite. Alors que Drago lui faisait un geste un peu déplacé dans le dos, le vieux fou se figea et se retourna à nouveau vers lui. Son regard pétillant ne présageait rien de bon... _

_« Au fait, Drago. On a tous droit à une seconde chance, tu sais ? J'espère que tu en prendras conscience avant qu'un autre ne prenne ta place. Harry ne t'appartient certainement pas de droit. Tout repose entre tes mains. » _

_Cette scène étrange se déroula au moment où Drago découvrait toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, s'éclipsant souvent à la tombée de la nuit pour rejoindre sa meute. Ces derniers étaient donc incontrôlables, c'est pourquoi le verre d'alcool qu'Albus Dumbledore tenait à la main explosa. Le vieux fou n'y prêta guère attention, délirant sur le clair de lune et Drago, la mâchoire et les poings serrés, supplia mentalement pour qu'il y ait du poison dans son verre et qu'il s'étouffe avec._

_Cet homme se pensait devin... Non mais qui était-il pour lui donner de tels conseils ? Pour présager qu'un autre type mettrait le grappin sur Harry ? Malgré les apparences, le jeune blond ne se fichait pas des relations amoureuses de son frère. Quand elles viendraient ; Drago s'était juré de les faire échouer, de tout saboter. _

_Harry le haïrait d'autant plus – c'est ce qui était prévu, après tout – et ainsi le blond garderait sa virginité pour lui, rien que pour lui. Il avait bien conscience que sa haine et son amour combinés lui faisaient faire des choses irréfléchies, complètement stupides mais c'était comme ça. Il n'avait que douze ans. _

_Le lendemain, Albus Dumbledore fut retrouvé dans son bureau, gisant sur ses papiers. _

_Harry ne descendit pas pour manger, pas plus que les jours suivants, isolé dans sa chambre, sans personne pour le réconforter. Seule sa mère passa quelques instants, moins cruelle que son père qui qualifiait Harry de capricieux et d'enfantin. Il avait suffisamment pleuré selon lui, et il voulait son futur héritier à sa table, au prochain repas. Il voulait un homme devant lui ; pas un gamin pleurnichard et encombrant._

_Lily le serra un peu dans ses bras, lui conseillant d'obéir au Roi James sinon il allait être encore puni. Harry hocha faiblement la tête, ne se sentant toutefois pas le cœur à s'exécuter. Tant pis pour le châtiment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué, à prendre toujours les coups à la place de son jeune frère. _

_Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs pas passé le voir... Harry n'arrivait même plus à espérer un geste tendre de sa part, trop vide, épuisé de lutter._

_Confronté à un dilemme, les pensées de Drago vagabondaient dans tous les sens. Une part en lui se réjouissait de la souffrance de son frère et de la mort du vieux fou. Tandis que l'autre part..._

_Le blond remua dans son lit, en sueur. Un sentiment de malaise l'avait travaillé toute la journée et cette nuit, fermer l'œil s'avérait tout bonnement impossible. _

_La culpabilité le rongeait. Ses pouvoirs pouvaient être si démesurés qu'il se demandait si, inconsciemment, Drago ne venait pas de commettre un meurtre. Il ne put jamais vérifier la véracité de son hypothèse, toutefois une certitude s'imposa à lui._

_S'il avait tué la seule attache de son frère, alors c'était son devoir d'aller le réconforter. Ça serait une bonne façon d'obtenir le pardon, de racheter sa faute. Le blond était peut-être une ordure, mais il ne voulait pas être un meurtrier. Fier de cette excuse, il s'était emparé d'une cape d'invisibilité et s'était glissé dans la chambre du brun... Et il avait craqué. Complètement. _

_Il se souvenait des draps et de leur chaleur étouffante lorsqu'il s'y faufila, une sensation délicieusement agréable en plein hiver... Harry se trouvait recroquevillé près du mur, et Drago avait nettement vu son dos se tendre dès qu'il était entré dans le lit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, se glisser dans ces draps-là. _

_Parfois il lui arrivait de le faire, étant enfant, quand il venait réconforter le brun de l'orage. Avec un tel comportement paradoxal, Drago comprenait très bien pourquoi Harry se méfiait, pourquoi il était toujours sur la défensive. Peut-être croyait-il qu'il allait lui faire du mal ? Qu'il allait profiter de son deuil pour le blesser ?_

_Quand il le retourna face à lui, le brun demeura étrangement silencieux, confirmant les réflexions de l'adolescent. A vrai dire, son aîné semblait dans l'expectative, ses yeux verts un peu écarquillés laissant couler de temps à autres quelques larmes. _

_Drago lut un peu de peur dans ce regard ; mais par dessus tout, il y lut l'attente. _

_D'un simple réconfort ? D'un amour fraternel ? ... Ou d'un peu plus ? _

_L'expression de Harry paraissait confuse, troublée. Ses joues rougirent légèrement et cette image fit gronder quelque chose dans le ventre du jeune blond. Il replia ses jambes comme pour faire taire le démon en lui mais cela ne suffit pas. Reniant tout, Drago glissa une de ses mains sur la joue de son frère, tandis que l'autre se faufilait sous sa taille, le tirant jusqu'à le coller à lui._

_Il y eut un bruit de draps froissés, de souffles retenus. _

_Dans la pénombre, légèrement éclairée par la lune au-dehors, le Slytherin vit la peau mate de Harry se foncer davantage au niveau des joues et des oreilles. Il semblait profondément mal à l'aise, pourtant rien ne l'arrêta dans son entreprise. Même les yeux verts l'encourageaient, un peu hésitants mais désireux d'en avoir plus. _

_Drago leva lentement sa main, essuyant à l'aide de son pouce le nez du brun, qui coulait un peu à force de sangloter. Puis, toujours aussi doucement, il se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser empli de tendresse. _

_La faiblesse avec laquelle Harry lui répondit, fit naître un brusque sentiment de possession dans le cœur de Drago. Cette fragilité chez cet être habituellement si fort, encaissant toujours les coups, l'émut au plus haut point. Leurs deux cœurs étaient juste en train de saturer._

_Celui de Harry battait si vite... Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pourquoi ses bras se nouaient d'eux-même autour du cou de Drago, au lieu de le repousser ? Pourquoi Drago allait-il si loin ? Non, la langue c'était trop... Harry n'était encore jamais allé jusque là et ses joues prirent littéralement feu._

_« Drago », chuchota t-il, mais sa voix sonnait comme une supplique. _

_Probablement la mauvaise, car le blond y vit un signe supplémentaire d'encouragement, nichant son nez au creux de son cou, comme s'il s'imprégnait de son odeur. Puis juste après, il retourna à sa bouche, la capturant avec force. Il le faisait avec une puissance qui laissait le brun pantois, anesthésié, les jambes tremblantes et le cœur en coton. _

_Merlin, le corps de son « petit frère » respirait l'envie. Quelque chose de surréaliste, qui peut vous entraîner dans sa chute, si on se penche trop. Alors, lorsque Harry sentit des mains caresser délicatement son ventre, se glisser sous ses vêtements, il l'arrêta à mi-chemin, les yeux hagards. _

_Plus tard, quand il aura un peu grandi, le prince des Griffindor traitera le blond de pervers pour bien moins que ce geste. Mais là... malgré sa méchanceté, ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangeait... _

_Il était juste très jeune, n'y connaissait rien et se sentait complètement paumé. Il en avait envie, bien sûr, mais il était terrorisé. Ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas « mal » à ses yeux, parce qu'à ce moment-là, Harry avait juste besoin d'amour, sous n'importe quelle forme. Et la tendresse de Drago, tendresse qu'il avait toujours souhaitée, lui faisait tellement de bien..._

_Mais ça n'était pas bien. Si leur père l'apprenait, il allait encore le punir. Parce que Drago était son frère, et... et ça ne se faisait pas, ce genre de choses..._

_Percevant le trouble dans le regard du brun, Drago réfréna ses ardeurs, fermant les yeux et laissant ses lèvres s'égarer sur le crâne de Harry, dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Il le garda un long moment contre lui, juste dans ses bras, l'esprit bouillonnant de réflexions toutes plus irrationnelles les unes que les autres._

_Drago s'en voulait d'avoir craquer ainsi, il ne comprenait plus lui-même ses attitudes. Il se jura que ce genre de dérapages ne se reproduirait plus jamais... Pas avant longtemps. Il avait une mission et il comptait bien la réussir._

_Alors qu'il pensait avoir atténuer le chagrin de son frère ; ce dernier se mit à remuer, semblant gêné, et ses yeux dégoulinant de larmes évitèrent son regard._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? », murmura t-il doucement._

_L'entendre parler sur ce ton, dans l'intimité de cette chambre, blottis sous les draps comme deux jeunes amoureux, renforça le sentiment de douleur de Harry. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent et les mains de l'héritier se posèrent sur son t-shirt afin de le repousser, de s'extirper de l'étreinte. _

_Levant les yeux au ciel, Drago se força à pardonner son frère pour ses tendances mélodramatiques. Il mit la faiblesse du futur guerrier sur le compte de la mort du vieux fou, qui devait sacrément l'affecter._

_« Arrête de geindre », soupira t-il un peu plus durement, bien qu'il savait très bien pourquoi le Griffindor pleurait._

_Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas le nouvel intérêt de Drago. Ca lui faisait mal de le sentir contre lui, de l'embrasser, de l'entendre lui parler si gentiment... Parce que Harry savait de quoi serait fait le lendemain._

_De haine._

_Oui, demain, la haine. Mais pour l'instant, c'était plutôt l'aine... la main du blond s'étant glissée sous son pyjama, effleurant la hanche de Harry sans trop s'y attarder. _

_« Tu sais », susurra t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur son oreille, « j'ai envie de te donner une idée du plaisir que tu peux ressentir avec un garçon. Je veux que quand tu auras oublier, des traces de ce désir continuent d'exister, que ton inconscient parle pour tout le reste. Pas de filles, d'accord ? Sinon j'aurai jamais le champ libre... »_

_Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de l'objet de ses désirs, et Harry haleta sous la caresse, mais ne protesta pas. Il avait l'air envoûté, ne lâchant jamais son regard. Sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, tremblait. _

_« C'est trop tôt, on n'est pas encore prêts à ça... Et j'ai pas envie de profiter de toi dans cet état. J'attendrais tes seize ans, et l'arrivée de tes premiers prétendants avant de tenter quelque chose. Et quand je recommencerai à te détester », ajouta t-il en caressant de son autre main les joues rougies, « tu pourras me haïr aussi. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai... » Les paupières du blond s'abaissèrent, abandonnant. « ... envie de t'aimer. » _

_Très vite, alors que sa bouche étouffait des gémissements, ses doigts devinrent poisseux. Harry lui fit la même chose, timidement, même si les paroles de son jeune frère lui avaient encore plus brouillé l'esprit. Drago le guidait dans ses mouvements, et à ce moment-là, quelque chose comme des sentiments profonds naquirent en Harry ; dévastant son cœur pour y rester en dépit de tout. _

_Des sentiments comme de la colère, contre ce qu'il lui faisait faire, contre cet être trop tordu et une sorte d'affection puissante qu'il développait en réponse au sevrage de sentiments qu'il avait subi dans son enfance..._

_OoO_

_Seulement quelques minutes après être sorti de la chambre, les remords affluèrent en lui par centaines. Il s'était... trop laissé aller. Et si ça s'ébruitait ? Si Harry, trop troublé, en parlait à quelqu'un ? A priori, personne ne le croirait, toutefois Drago ne se sentait à l'abri de rien. Et il n'osait imaginer la déception de sa famille. _

_La peur lui comprima l'estomac et un nœud l'empêcha d'avancer. Drago ferma les yeux. Demi-tour. Il devait réaliser son intention première : ne laisser aucune trace de cette étreinte. Et tant pis si ça n'était pas très moral... Ce qu'ils avaient fait juste avant l'était encore moins._

_Murmurant le mot de passe afin de ne pas déranger son frère probablement endormi, le jeune blond se faufila à nouveau dans la chambre qu'il commençait à connaître par cœur. La pensée qu'un jour, qui sait, il ferait l'amour à Harry dans ces draps-là lui arracha un frisson de plaisir. Paradoxalement, il serait obligé de le rejeter ensuite, alors..._

_Soupirant de dépit, toujours bien caché sous sa cape, Drago pénétra un peu plus en avant dans l'antre sombre, réalisant que Harry n'y était plus. Cela lui fit un choc. Pour que le brun se permette une telle liberté de sortir pendant la nuit - lui qui se comportait comme une ermite ces derniers jours – il fallait qu'il soit vraiment dans un sale état._

_Déglutissant bruyamment, la peur au ventre – celle d'avoir fait une énorme connerie – Drago enleva sa cape et dévala les escaliers, pour se rendre au seul lieu que Harry connaissait comme sa poche : le dôjo. Drago l'avait déjà espionné en train de s'entraîner, et il était aisé de comprendre l'usage de ce cachot pour le jeune Griffindor : un lieu d'entraînement, mais surtout un véritable exutoire._

_Quand il allait mal, Harry frappait. C'est ainsi qu'il faisait passer sa rage, l'injustice que son regard vert affrontait bien trop souvent, droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait cependant jamais frappé Drago. Avec lui, c'était la lassitude – l'espoir ? Drago ne savait plus trop – qui primait. C'était une des raisons qui faisait préférer au blond sa haine : voir son ennemi dans un tel état n'avait rien de réjouissant._

_Effectivement, Harry y était bien, semblant s'être dispensé de l'échauffement habituel. Il se déplaçait et envoyait ses poings en l'air, respirant bruyamment. Drago admira un moment ses muscles saillants, la fureur et la tristesse déformant ses traits. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son acte aurait une telle conséquence sur le brun._

_Ce dernier essuyait d'ailleurs régulièrement ses pleurs, s'en voulant visiblement de ne pouvoir les arrêter. Quand Harry croisa son regard argenté, il recula d'un pas, grimaçant._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? », l'agressa t-il immédiatement, sur ses gardes. « Tu viens finir ce que t'as commencé ? »_

_« J'avais peur pour toi », bredouilla le blond, se sentant soudain stupide d'être revenu et d'en rajouter une couche – mais c'était pour la bonne cause, pour le bien de Harry aussi, même s'il en doutait. D'ailleurs, le brun paraissait soudain impressionnant ainsi, et ça lui rappelait que si Drago dominait dans leur relation ; il n'était certainement pas le plus fort. Physiquement, comme psychologiquement._

_« Ah ? Tu te fais du souci pour moi maintenant ? C'est ce que j'ai cru tout à l'heure, mais faut croire que je suis sacrément con et naïf », ragea Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. _

_Visiblement, il avait eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et de réaliser la chose. Dire qu'il y a quelques instants, c'était un tout autre garçon qu'il embrassait, une boule de chiffon entre ses bras... _

_« Tu m'as fait faire ces... trucs, et t'es parti comme ça, sans un mot. C'est ça qui m'a fait réaliser. Tu ne voulais soit disant pas profiter de moi, de ma peine, mais c'est ce que t'as fait Drago. T'es vraiment une ordure, hein ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux attendre de toi ? Rien ! Strictement rien ! »_

_Drago absorba tous les reproches crachés par Harry ; et se félicita mentalement – non sans ironie - pour son coup de Maître : il avait réussi l'exploit d'attiser encore plus son mépris, tout en l'enflammant, en lui donnant envie de lui. Envie de... l'aimer un peu ? Drago secoua la tête, se ressaisissant. Voilà une idée stupide et pour le moins contradictoire._

_Ignorant les poings que son frère tendaient vers lui, comme s'il le défiait d'approcher, Drago s'avança jusqu'à ce que son front touche celui en sueur de Harry, et que ses paumes se posent de part et d'autre de celui-ci, enveloppant son visage entre ses mains. Harry abaissa les paupières, cessant l'affrontement. Une expression de douloureuse compréhension venait de changer ses traits. _

_« Tu vas utiliser tes pouvoirs ? », chuchota t-il très bas._

_Pour seule réponse, Drago emprisonna brièvement sa lèvre tandis qu'un sanglot étranglé s'échappait de la gorge du brun. Il savait. De toute façon, c'était mieux pour eux, n'est-ce pas ? Même si..._

_La lueur blanche qui s'échappa des mains du blond lui fit cesser toute réflexion, et s'évanouit. Lorsque Drago parvint enfin à le déposer sur son lit, il fit appeler la servante Molly pour lui demander de lui faire prendre une douche. Celle-ci le regarda suspicieusement, mais acquiesça._

_Demain, Harry aurait tout oublier. Sauf que, sans le savoir, Drago venait de graver des sentiments au plus profond de son frère que ni le temps ni l'oubli ne pourraient dégrader..._

_OoO_

**O**

**O**

Les deux loups en étaient à la fin de leur périple. Leur condition d'animal leur permettait de se ressourcer, de guérir de leurs blessures, autant physiques que morales. Ils se sentaient sereins, amoureux, légers. Le respect envers la nature et la magie se révélait être tout à fait différent que dans la perspective humaine. Vivre en communion avec tous ces éléments était essentiel, et après avoir été maudit, Drago en prenait violemment conscience.

Il prêta serment devant la Fée du Lac. De ne plus recommencer. De devenir un simple être humain, mortel, sans pouvoirs, sans aura. D'être lui, pour la première fois de sa vie. En échange, la Fée accepta de lui rendre son état d'homme dès lors qu'il se serait remis de ses blessures.

Et Harry... Harry l'attendait. Harry s'était transformé en loup pour lui, en avait fait le vœu. Pour rester à ses côtés, pour l'_aimer_. Chaque fois que le loup aux yeux de glace et au pelage d'hiver y pensait ; cela faisait fondre la boule de neige dans son cœur, le réchauffait. Il lui suffisait de peu de choses pour se sentir heureux. L'autre animal se blottissant contre lui dans leur petite grotte en était un parfait exemple.

**O**

**O**

_OoO_

_« Harry Griffindor, ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Harry Potter... Tu es le bienvenue en ces lieux. »_

_Émergeant difficilement après sa chute volontaire dans les eaux du lac, le jeune guerrier se redressa et put admirer la Fée dans toute sa splendeur. _

_La première chose qu'il remarqua, fut l'étrange vêtement qu'elle endossait : une robe constituée d'une eau légèrement bleutée, entourant sa taille, sa poitrine et ses jambes de façon magique. Sa longue chevelure bouclée ne manquait pas d'attirer le regard, lui conférant un air enfantin. Un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres et par ce simple fait, Harry sut qu'il était en sécurité. _

_Son sentiment se confirma lorsque, aussitôt, ses vêtements séchèrent en un clin d'oeil. _

_« Je me nomme Hermione. Mon rôle est d'apporter la paix et la sagesse dans le cœur des hommes, bien que cette dernière te soit visiblement déjà acquise. J'admire cela, à un si jeune âge... »_

_« Vous... vous nous avez entendu ? », hésita le brun, stupéfait. _

_« Bien sûr », répondit la Fée en créant un petit nuage d'eau et en s'asseyant dessus. « J'entends et je vois énormément de choses, Harry. D'autant plus si elles se passent tout près de mon lac. »_

_« Oh. » _

_Il fallut un certain temps pour que Harry se remette du choc de cette révélation, suite à toutes les émotions qu'il venait de subir. Il y avait quelques heures seulement, il affrontait un dragon maudit et il avait cru perdre Drago à jamais. Et maintenant, on lui annonçait que la plupart de ses gestes avaient probablement été espionnés depuis le début..._

_« Ne croyez pas tout ce que l'on entend », ricana t-il nerveusement. « Draco pense que je suis sage, mais, sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûr de l'être. »_

_« Et pourquoi cela ? » _

_La Fée paraissait réellement intriguée par ses réflexions. Son regard avait le don de l'apaiser ; c'était comme si elle cherchait à le comprendre sans pénétrer la barrière de ses pensées. Ce que le brun apprécia grandement. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle en possédait le pouvoir._

_« Eh bien, parce que si je l'étais, j'aurais fait les bons choix et ne l'aurais jamais fait souffrir. Nous nous sommes quittés définitivement, et il a dit me pardonner. Je lui ait pardonné aussi, mais... Je me sens coupable. »_

_Harry baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. Voilà qu'à présent, il se confiait à cette femme, une parfaite inconnue. Pourtant, il sentait qu'elle était comme un prolongement de son cœur : il pouvait tout lui dire, et trouverait ses réponses en ce lieu sain._

_« Ce sentiment s'effacera petit à petit, Harry. Il faut toujours du temps. Draco Slytherin va prendre du recul par rapport à tout cela. Même s'il l'aurait voulu, il n'aurait pu, dans l'état actuel, satisfaire ton bonheur. A présent, son principal objectif demeure la reconquête de sa terre. Il ne sera plus jamais un rebelle, mais va devenir le futur Roi. Quand cela arrivera, tu seras aussi Roi de Griffindor et vous pourrez créer une alliance entre les deux nations. Tu vois, il ne faut pas t'en vouloir pour ces sentiments qu'il te porte. Ils ne sont que les prémisses d'un futur solide et prometteur. »_

_Hochant perceptiblement la tête, Harry prit le temps de digérer les paroles de la Fée. _

_« Un aussi bel homme ne pourra rester seul indéfiniment. Quelqu'un l'attend forcément. » Après un long instant de pause, la Fée eut un sourire amusé : « Je l'attendais, d'ailleurs, tu sais ? Il n'est pas venu. »_

_« Non... » Les joues du brun s'enflammèrent quelque peu sous la gêne. « Je lui ait dit de ne pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit condamné à vivre pour l'éternité avec vous, ni lui ni Drago. Ils ne méritent pas de payer pour le crime de leur père. »_

_« Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry », souffla Hermione en le fixant intensément. « Mais tout est une question d'équilibre. Qu'as-tu à m'offrir en échange ? »_

_« Eh bien », murmura t-il, plutôt mal à l'aise. « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il vous fallait un compagnon pour vos longs jours de solitude. »_

_Harry se détourna et fouilla dans son sac pour en extirper un pantin tout mouillé. Il fut séché en un instant et Harry remercia Hermione mentalement. _

_« Prince Harry ? », fit la peluche, apparemment ravie de retrouver son Maître. « Vous allez bien ? Pendant mon sommeil, Dobby a fait un affreux cauchemar... Dobby a rêvé de dragons sanguinaires, et d'épées de cristal... C'était terrible ! »_

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. J'ai besoin d'un petit service, un dernier. »_

_« Dites-moi, prince Harry ! Il vous reste un dernier souhait à exaucer ! En quoi désirez-vous que je me transforme ? »_

_La joie de la peluche qui l'avait réconfortée dans son enfance lui arracha un pincement au coeur. Dire qu'il ne la verrait plus... _

_« Peux-tu te transformer en humain ? », murmura t-il en tenant le pantin sous les aisselles. « Prendre l'apparence de Draco Slytherin, et rester auprès de la Fée du Lac ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! »_

_Le pantin lui sourit à travers ses dents décousues et Harry l'embrassa sur le front, pour le remercier. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait sous les yeux une imitation parfaite du frère jumeau de Drago. _

_La fée semblait quelque peu impressionnée. « Ton pantin possède de sacrés pouvoirs... L'âme de Draco a également été copiée. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple apparence physique. C'était bien joué comme idée, Harry. Souhaites-tu autre chose à présent, ou désires-tu retourner auprès des tiens ? »_

_Avalant difficilement sa salive, Harry prit son courage à deux mains et leva ses yeux verts flamboyants de détermination. « Oui. J'aspire à être maudit. Condamnez-moi à être un loup, comme Asthar et Drago. »_

_L'expression de surprise chez la Fée laissa rapidement place à la compréhension, puis à un doux sourire. _« Ah, l'amour »_, semblaient dire ses yeux malicieux._

_« Tu ne peux plus l'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Non », réussit-il à répondre, empli de honte. _

« Je l'ai trop attendu »_, songea t-il pour lui-même. _

_« Ce voeu de malédiction peut-il être temporaire ? », déglutit-il. « Comme celui de Drago, quand il sera guéri ? »_

_« Bien sûr. C'est à moi de décider des conditions lorsque j'impose une punition. Mais comme tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible – bien au contraire, puisque tu as sauvé ton royaume – je vais considérer ton vœu non comme une malédiction, mais comme un souhait. Un souhait d'être un animal. Que m'offres-tu en échange ? »_

_Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, le jeune prince parvint à déstabiliser la jeune femme. Celle-ci, pourtant si impassible, sursauta lorsqu'elle vit son présent, dans le creux de sa main._

_« L'anneau... », murmura t-elle. « Draco ne se trompait pas sur ta sagesse. Elle est démesurée, Harry. Personne... Personne jusqu'à présent n'est venu me l'apporter ; pourtant il est passé de mains en mains. »_

_« Vu l'influence maléfique qu'il exerçait sur mon père depuis des années, je ne me sentais pas de le garder. Je... déteste cet objet... »_

_Détournant les yeux, pour ne pas qu'elle lise en lui, Harry songea à tout le mal que cette simple bague avait causé. C'était parce qu'il la désirait que Drago avait été ignoble dans son enfance. Sans elle, ils auraient probablement pu s'aimer, sans se détruire._

_« Je me souviens, je n'étais qu'une jeune paysanne quand tout a commencé. », murmura la Fée, d'un filet de voix. « Je vivais en terre Griffindor, et étais la plus instruite de mon village. Dès l'adolescence, les bouquins filaient entre mes mains, j'étais réellement avide de savoir. Pour ces raisons-là, et parce que ma famille croyait en la sorcellerie depuis des générations ; je fus choisie pour lutter contre notre nouveau fléau : le mal. Ce dernier a toujours subsisté en toutes choses, toutefois à cette époque, il prenait une ampleur démesurée, notamment à cause... d'Asthar. »_

_A ce nom, Hermione eut un triste petit soupir. _

_« A l'origine, il n'était qu'un simple fermier dans notre village, âgé de cinq ans de plus que moi. Nous nous côtoyons et je me souviens qu'enfants, nos parents nous voyaient bien mariés dans l'avenir. On s'aimait bien. Beaucoup, même... Je lui ai beaucoup donné, jusqu'au jour où il a commencé à s'intéresser de trop près à la magie, aux pouvoirs qu'elle pouvait lui conférer. Parfois, je me demandais s'il ne me fréquentait pas uniquement pour ma famille et pour ses dons. Il a toujours été tordu, tu sais - probablement que le fait de retrouver son père mort sur la paille à l'âge de cinq ans y était pour quelque chose. Ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il haïssait sa condition de fermier. Il en voulait plus... Et dès que l'anneau est tombé entre ses mains, c'en fut fini de lui. Asthar tua beaucoup de gens pour conquérir des terres. Je dûs l'arrêter, même si je l'aimais. Je l'ai maudit, lui et ses fidèles. Des membres de mon village. J'ai perdu beaucoup à cette époque, c'est pourquoi mon isolement dans cette grotte m'a permis de faire le point sur moi-même. Depuis lors, je n'ai jamais connu l'amour et je ne le regrette pas. Apporter la paix me semble une mission bien plus importante ; surtout quand on s'aperçoit des effets néfastes que peuvent engendrer les sentiments amoureux. »_

_La jeune femme baissa les yeux, l'air incapable de soutenir le regard perçant du Griffindor. Car désormais il ne pourrait plus la voir comme un être incarnant la perfection, mais plutôt comme une adolescente privée de sa vie avant même qu'elle n'ait commencée. C'était triste comme histoire, et Harry vit la sienne d'un tout autre point de vue. _

_Il y avait des tas de gens qui souffraient, et sa vie n'avait pas été si misérable. Dans le fond, financièrement, le jeune prince n'avait manqué de rien. Qui plus est, les choses semblaient enfin s'arranger. Souriant doucement à Hermione, il l'encouragea à poursuivre._

_« Une centaine d'années plus tard, un jeune Slytherin, nommé Tom Jedusor devenait un des mages noirs les plus puissants de tous les temps. Il effrayait même ses fidèles, un groupe qu'on appelait les Mangemorts. Une secte à laquelle Lucius Malfoy prêta allégeance. Tom se fit appeler Voldemort et sa puissance devint telle qu'il trouva un moyen d'être immortel : déchirer son âme en sept. Ses opposants réussirent à exterminer Voldemort, mais six morceaux de son âme demeurent encore intacts, regorgeant de magie noire. On savait seulement que Voldemort avait choisi des objets précieux, ayant une forte signification symbolique. Dans une vielle légende Huppefluf, je me souviens qu'on parlait d'une coupe en or, celle de Helga Poufsouffle, la première princesse de notre royaume. La coupe a été retrouvée dans une caverne remplie d'or par un groupe de voyageurs, et ceux-ci, trop heureux, se partagèrent le butin sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Celui qui hérita de la coupe s'aperçut qu'elle détenait de grands pouvoirs, et il ne tarda pas à en abuser. Toutefois, afin de protéger chaque morceau de son âme éparpillés, Voldemort mit en place des sortilèges. Dès lors qu'on utilisait un de ses objets - un Horcruxe, comme il les appelait - un dragon pourrait se réveiller, anéantissant son possesseur. Le voyageur décéda peu de temps après et la coupe fut fondue et transformée en un anneau, un anneau maudit, que l'on appela « l'anneau du dragon ». On raconta que le simple fait de le porter ne vous transformait pas en une créature vile et affreuse. Non, c'était le fait de désirer ardemment ses pouvoirs ; de le vouloir pour sa puissance magique, qui était l'élément déclencheur de la malédiction. Tant que l'anneau passait de doigts en doigts sans être réellement utilisé, la malédiction n'avait aucune chance de frapper à nouveau. Après cela, ton père, le Roi des Griffindor, tomba malencontreusement sur un nomade du peuple ayant transformer la coupe en bague. Ton père fut immédiatement attiré par son aura et l'acheta à un bon prix. Comme il ne croyait pas en la magie, James ne désira jamais les pouvoirs de l'anneau et ne fut jamais maudit. Bien sûr, comme il s'agissait d'un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort, une pièce terriblement noire de sa collection ; le bijoux marqua profondément la chair et le cœur de ton père. Sa violence coutumière et sa tendance à se tourner vers Drago - celui qui l'attirait le plus en terme de potentiel magique - furent essentiellement guidées par l'anneau. »_

_Petit à petit, Harry avait écarquillé les yeux face à cette histoire surréaliste. Jamais, jamais, il ne se serait douté de tout cela. S'il avait su... _

_Le pire fut probablement la référence à son père. Cela le chamboula, complètement. Il avait fini par le considérer comme un ennemi alors qu'en réalité... En réalité, toutes ces années il aurait pu l'appeler « Papa ». Recevoir son amour, à la place des coups. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Quel gâchis..._

_Troublé, Harry se mit soudain à rêver. Des félicitations de James. D'un sourire. D'une consolation. D'un : « c'est bien mon fils, je suis fier de toi ». Peut-être que sa mère aussi lui dirait tout cela ; le serrant dans ses bras maternels comme avant l'arrivée de Drago. Au souvenir de ses parents, un autre flash s'interposa, lui arrachant un brusque sentiment d'inquiétude. Les gens du palais... Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Étaient-ils encore prisonniers de la glace, telles des statues de cristal ?_

_Harry n'avait pas attendu de rentrer chez lui pour s'entretenir avec la Fée du Lac. Ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rejoindre son amoureux au plus vite, sous sa nouvelle forme de loup... Prêt à changer d'existence, à se ressourcer. A vivre pleinement, enfin._

_« Ils sont en vie », le rassura Hermione comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. « Ne t'en fais pas, jeune prince. Lorsque les pouvoirs du dragon ont été anéantis par l'épée de cristal ; tout est redevenu normal. Le château Hogwarts s'est remis de la tempête. Bien que ses habitants en garderont probablement une trace indélébile. »_

_Harry hocha la tête, réellement soulagé. Un jour, il pourra aller les voir à nouveau, leur pardonner... _

_« Et mon frè... Drago », déglutit-il, « est-ce qu'il était réellement avide de la puissance de l'anneau ou bien... ? »_

_« Je pense qu'au stade où en est votre relation, tu peux employer le terme d' « amant » pour le désigner. » Alors que Harry rougissait violemment, la Fée reprit, un brin amusée : « Pour répondre à ta question, ton amoureux ne sait rien de toutes ces histoires. Comme tu le sais, Asthar l'a adopté et son violent désir de voler l'anneau des mains de ton père était uniquement motivé par son besoin de reconnaissance. Tu sais, un enfant abandonné est prêt à tout pour trouver une vraie famille et la garder. Après ça, tu n'ignores pas à quel point les pouvoirs qu'Asthar lui a confiés sont devenus hors de son contrôle - pouvoirs que j'avais pourtant enfermés dans une boîte avec la stricte interdiction d'y toucher. Ah... si ce satané loup n'avait pas entendu parler de l'Horcruxe, il n'aurait jamais placé tous ses espoirs en l'anneau, afin de redevenir humain. Parfois, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de le laisser être animagi à l'époque. Leur donner une nouvelle chance n'a malencontreusement pas changé grand chose. »_

_« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir », chuchota le brun. « Et je pense qu'à présent, il ne commettra plus de nouvelle erreur. A présent qu'il... a un fils. »_

_Ces derniers mots lui arrachèrent une grimace. « Enfin, peut-être l'a t-il toujours considéré comme un instrument lui permettant de parvenir à ses fins ; mais j'ai eu la sensation que la peur de le perdre a fait réaliser à la meute ce qu'il représentait pour eux. »_

_« C'est possible », approuva songeusement la Fée. « Nous verrons bien... A présent, plus rien ne te retient ici. Au revoir, Harry... »_

_A peine eut-il le temps de répondre que le Griffindor fut complètement immergé, réalisant qu'il devait nager rapidement pour remonter à la surface. Toutefois, Harry mit un moment à réagir, trop hébété par ce nouveau corps qu'il n'était pas vraiment préparé à recevoir. Comment devait-il bouger ses pattes ? La Fée ne l'avait pas prévenu que la transformation serait si rapide..._

_Une fois la surprise passée, Harry se propulsa hors de l'eau en nageant le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il se secoua, son pelage était aussi noir que la nuit. Avec un sourire, il songea que pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait éprouvé un certain plaisir à se contempler dans un miroir._

_Un hurlement résonna au loin et le loup laissa l'instinct animal le dominer totalement. Courant à toute vitesse dans les bois, le cœur serré et palpitant à folle allure, Harry songea qu'après tout, les yeux de Drago valaient tous les reflets du monde... _

_Et qu'il s'y verrait. Enfin._

_OoO_

**O**

**O**

Perché au dessus de sa fenêtre, Draco Slytherin posait son doux regard sur les arbres, dont les feuilles mortes se détachaient délicatement et s'amoncelaient à leurs pieds. Le jeune héritier des _Slytherin_ éprouvait une certaine fascination pour la nature ; particulièrement pour la saison de l'automne, où il se régalait à piétiner les feuilles, comme les enfants du royaume le faisaient.

Les couleurs chaudes, aux tons orangers, rouges et marrons l'attiraient également. Il les trouvait belles, différentes de la froideur de la neige, habitant son royaume d'un peu de vie. Il était réputé que les _Slytherin_ étaient de tempérament relativement froids, n'offrant leurs cœurs que difficilement, il fallait ainsi beaucoup de temps et de patience. Il en était de même pour les relations charnelles, qui exigeaient une forte intimité entre les deux personnes concernées.

Draco ne put ignorer la petite chose qui se mit à rugir dans son ventre. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle lui faisait faire des choses indignes d'un homme de son rang. Même avec Harry, elle ne grondait pas autant. La flamme du désir.

Harry. Le blond ferma doucement les yeux, tentant de se rappeler les traits de son visage. Cela faisait de longs mois qu'il l'avait quitté, au bord de ce lac. Presque une année entière s'était écoulée et il avait fallu longtemps à son cœur pour qu'il ne s'en remette. Les débuts avaient été difficiles.

Savoir que le brun sacrifiait un temps précieux de sa vie en désirant être maudit, en salissant son âme, était incompréhensible pour l'ancien rebelle, dont les sévères principes d'éducation restaient gravés en lui. Jamais Draco n'aurait pu être aussi impulsif que le _Griffindor,_ sachant qu'il avait des responsabilités et que désormais plus aucune entrave ne l'empêchait de réclamer son trône.

Son groupe de rebelles, ceux qui l'avaient soutenu pendant toutes ces années, furent évidemment ses principaux conseillés et meilleurs soldats. Draco ressentit même une profonde affection envers Blaise, comme un sentiment fraternel, lorsqu'il le nomma en tant que bras droit.

Ce dernier ne perdit d'ailleurs pas la moindre minute pour trouver le corps chaud d'une femme accueillante. Décidément, tous les deux ne se ressemblaient vraiment pas, songea le blond en pouffant.

Blaise lui conseillait souvent de faire comme lui, cela l'empêcherait de penser à Harry. Draco trouvait qu'il faisait assez d'efforts dans ce sens, se concentrant sur son nouveau rôle et remplissant ses responsabilités. Cela lui avait pris énormément de temps et il ne s'en plaignait pas, il en avait toujours rêvé depuis que son père était mort. Le rendre fier, là-haut.

Le fait que Lucius Malfoy ait été un Mangemort et qu'il ait abandonné son frère jumeau ne lui plaisait évidemment pas mais Draco ne pouvait cesser d'aimer son père pour cela. Il l'avait chéri dans sa plus tendre enfance, et sa mort l'avait profondément blessé. C'étaient des cicatrices immuables, qu'on n'effaçait pas facilement.

Ses diverses occupations l'avaient également amené à croiser très souvent un garçon qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Sentant la chaleur envahir ses joues, le blond se pencha davantage en avant, s'imprégnant de la douce brise rafraîchissante. Il avait des principes, bien sûr, et depuis qu'il faisait son deuil amoureux, rien n'avait pu les entraver.

Jusqu'à il y a quelques jours.

Il avait accordé sa première fois, alors qu'il n'était même pas en couple, alors qu'il avait ressenti un désir bien plus violent qu'avec le prince des _Griffindor. _Draco éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à se dire que tout ceci était bien réel, qu'il avait fait cette... connerie. Vraiment ?

Pourtant cela avait été fort, très fort. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Sa relation avec le garçon n'avait finalement rien d'incongru, lorsqu'il y songeait réellement.

Enfant, son père lui disait que Draco ne devait pas regarder ceux qui jouaient derrière le château. Ces enfants-là ne... plaisaient pas. C'étaient les fils de puissants guerriers – ceux qui, grâce aux privilèges du sang, devaient automatiquement servir leur Roi dans l'armée plus tard.

Toutefois Lucius considérait qu'une poignée d'entre eux n'était pas tout à fait « normale ». Les malformations n'étaient pas quelque chose de rare dans les royaumes, on disait que seule la magie pouvait les guérir, mais les _Slytherin_ s'étaient toujours refusés à l'employer, car leur Roi semblait vouer une hargne profonde à ce type de pratique, disant qu'elle n'était qu'une source de problèmes.

Aujourd'hui, Draco comprenait mieux son mépris à l'égard de la magie, puisque son père en avait été là victime, trop attiré par elle. Cela dit, voilà encore une chose qui ne le rendait pas vraiment fier de Lucius : l'injustice. Voir ces enfants être discriminés parce qu'ils étaient différents lui avait toujours serré le cœur.

Ça aurait pu être lui. Et Draco n'osait imaginer ce que Lucius aurait fait s'il avait été dans ce cas. Ah, il aurait probablement choisi Drago pour succéder au trône, et, lui, et bien, il aurait eu droit au même traitement que les autres... Exclus, à peine regardé. Seul.

Il se souvint qu'il passait régulièrement par l'arrière de la cour, pour se rendre à ses cours. Inévitablement, son regard était attiré par eux, mais il baissait rapidement les yeux, car les plus grands pensaient lire de la pitié dans les yeux du futur héritier et ils ne l'aimaient pas pour cette raison.

Théodore Nott faisait parti de ces garçons-là. Il n'avait à priori aucune malformation physique ; néanmoins il était évident que rien, dans son caractère, ne le forgeait à être un soldat. D'une timidité maladive, il était presque incapable de parler, et ses gestes tremblants trahissaient sa peur de décevoir dès lors qu'on lui demandait quelque chose. Il était très renfermé et physiquement, il n'avait rien d'un garçon.

Enfin, si, bien sûr, Draco était bien placé pour savoir qu'il avait un sexe de garçon, des tétons, toutes ces choses-là... Mais son visage était tellement doux, notamment lorsqu'il était enfant, qu'on l'avait immédiatement classé d'homosexuel.

S'aimer entre personnes du même sexe n'était pas considéré comme un mal dans les autres royaumes, parce qu'enfanter était possible, grâce à l'utilisation de la magie. Draco savait par exemple que les _Griffindor_ n'avaient aucun tabou là-dessus, mais les Slytherin, eux, étaient un peu plus réservés.

Les homosexuels ne gênaient pas dans le peuple, mais au château, parmi les héritiers, cela était un peu différent. S'ils couchaient avec une femme quelques fois et contribuaient à la descendance, alors on ne leur faisait rien. Mais s'ils avaient des « manières », si cela leur empêchait d'être de vrais hommes, comme une petite catégorie de la population, alors là, on ne les aimait pas trop.

Au fond, Draco s'était toujours senti attiré par Théodore parce qu'il connaissait sa réputation et qu'il se sentait attiré par ce garçon. C'était à croire, que, très jeune, le rebelle savait dans les tréfonds de son corps ce qui lui plaisait. C'étaient d'ailleurs toujours les petites filles qui venaient vers lui, pas l'inverse.

Leurs regards s'étaient souvent croisés et là où Théodore baissait souvent les yeux avec les autres ; étrangement, il avait l'audace de soutenir celui de Draco, comme si ses yeux chocolats lui transmettaient un message. « Tu es comme moi, et je le sais. »

Parfois ses yeux semblaient une invitation à quelque chose et la nuit où _Griffindor _attaqua leur royaume, la nuit où il perdit son père ; il aperçut le jeune Théo avant de quitter le château. Ce dernier avait tendu la main vers lui au loin, mais Draco n'avait jamais su s'il s'agissait d'un adieu, ou d'une demande de revenir près de lui, de revenir vivant.

Après cela, sous sa condition de rebelle, Draco n'avait eu que peu de fois l'occasion de retourner au château, et il avait dû agir très discrètement. Vers l'âge de quinze ans, l'envie de savoir ce qu'il était devenu, s'il était toujours reclus dans cette partie maudite du château le dévora. Ainsi, il découvrit que ceux qui avaient subi des malformations n'étaient pas discriminés par les _Griffindor_ envoyés par le Roi James.

Néanmoins, cela n'était pas forcément une bonne chose... La plupart étaient devenus des esclaves, ils les servaient au même titre que tout le monde. Et Théo... Le rebelle serra les dents lorsqu'il comprit que son physique l'avait tout de même, encore une fois, placé dans une toute autre catégorie. Savoir qu'il était homosexuel avait apparemment plu à beaucoup d'hommes et il était devenu ce que l'on appelait en langage grossier, une catin.

Sauf qu'on ne lui payait rien pour cela, on lui permettait seulement de survivre et on le traitait bien.

S'infiltrant doucement dans sa chambre, le blond avait désiré lui parler pour la première fois de sa vie. Pas parce qu'il se sentait attiré par lui ou à cause d'une stupide main tendue ; simplement parce qu'il lui devait quelque chose. Lui demander pardon, comme à tout son royaume qui attendait qu'il vienne les délivrer, qu'il reprenne enfin sa place. Lui demander pardon, pour ne rien faire pour le tirer de là.

Théo ne portait qu'un simple peignoir en fourrure et ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés lorsque le rebelle était entré. Il avait apparemment cru que Draco était rentré et qu'il reprenait son trône. Et qu'il... voulait profiter de ses services, puisque, sans la moindre hésitation, le garçon autrefois si timide avait détaché les pans de son peignoir et l'avait laissé glisser au sol. Comme ça.

Le blond se souvint que c'était cette image – voir le corps nu de Théo – ainsi que son amour plus tard pour Harry, qui avait été le déclic de sa certitude quant à ses préférences. Posant sa paume sur ses yeux, Draco avait dégluti : « Rhabille-toi, je ne suis pas là pour ça. »

Lui pour qui l'amour et les relations charnelles représentaient quelque chose de très sacré, voir des formes nues, dévoilées sans aucune pudeur le gêna profondément, beaucoup plus que Théo, visiblement. Quand il consentit enfin à passer l'habit autour de ses hanches, le blond murmura rapidement :

« Je ne reste pas, je suis désolé. Je tenais seulement à m'excuser pour... tout ça. Un jour, j'y arriverai, fais-moi confiance. Et, enfin, je suis en vie... », murmura t-il un peu maladroitement, se montrant d'un geste vague de la main.

« Oui », chuchota Théo au bout d'un long silence, les yeux brillants. « Merci... », souffla t-il.

L'émotion semblait l'avoir pris de cours, ainsi il ne parla plus. Draco annonça qu'il allait partir et le jeune homme lui attrapa délicatement la main, une main tâchée de sang que le blond trouva bien sale dans celle de Théo. Il voulut reculer, gêné par ça, par cette atmosphère trop intime ; mais le brun resserra un peu sa prise.

« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? », demanda t-il, d'une voix très intimidée.

Draco ne savait pas si la gêne de Theo venait du fait qu'il craignait un rejet, ou bien parce qu'il était son prince et qu'une telle audace ne pouvait que le faire rougir...

Après un temps d'hésitation, il hocha doucement la tête, accordant son premier baiser au jeune _Slytherin. _Draco était certain que la boule dans son ventre était née à cet instant-là ; se faisant une joie de crépiter et de faire la fête dans ses entrailles. L'étreinte était devenu quelque chose de long, d'expérimenté, de profond. Draco l'avait toujours remercié silencieusement pour ce baiser ; qui lui avait permis d'offrir davantage que son cœur lorsqu'il avait été amoureux de Harry par la suite.

Lorsqu'il dût partir, Théo ancra son regard dans le sien et bien qu'il paraissait très faible et très ému à ce moment-là ; ses yeux et sa voix trahissaient une force hors du commun : « Reviens-moi. »

Se souvenant de tout cela, Draco se retira de sa fenêtre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, épuisé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup appris à réfléchir, se guidant constamment à son instinct de guerrier ; c'est pourquoi la logique de la chose, le fait qu'ils allaient inévitablement se rapprocher à son retour ne lui avait pas sauté aux yeux. Il n'avait pensé qu'à Harry jusqu'à présent, toutefois s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, cela faisait bien trois mois que d'autres sentiments étaient nés en lui...

Théodore quant à lui était bien plus réfléchi, plus intelligent. Draco l'avait immédiatement placé à un rang de stratège dès qu'il avait repris son trône. Apprendre qu'il s'était encore prostitué depuis toutes ces années l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Bref, c'était pour cette raison que dès gamin, Théo avait compris qu'ils finiraient ensemble.

Et finalement... Si le rebelle mettait de côté sa gêne, ce n'était pas si mal... Faire l'amour était quelque chose de très plaisant, au delà de ses espérances. Et être enfin aimé en retour... ça n'avait pas de prix.

**O**

**O**

Loin, très loin du château Hogwarts, un bûcheron se promenait près d'une cascade, tout en sifflant gaiement. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau ruisseler sur les rochers et il adorait ça. Et puis, il essayait d'être heureux, car il allait pouvoir rebâtir une vie nouvelle.

Il avait toujours vécu à Hogwarts en tant que fils de servante, s'occupant des écuries. Il s'était ainsi lié d'amitié avec le prince Harry, toutefois leurs rapports restaient timides, lointains. Le jeune Weasley avait toujours manqué de confiance en lui ; parce qu'il était né pauvre, d'une famille de sept enfants qui possédaient à peine de quoi survivre. Ainsi s'adresser familièrement à l'héritier de la couronne l'avait toujours fait rougir.

De son côté, le brun avait été tout aussi distant, bien qu'ils aient partagé quelques éclats de rire. Il fallait dire que la carapace de l'aîné des deux princes était dure à percer ; inconsciemment, il se protégeait de toute personne lui apportant un peu trop d'amour.

Il s'en méfiait parce que c'étaient ces gens-là qui finissaient par le blesser. Ron le savait très bien – il voyait constamment Drago, le cadet, se pavaner sur son cheval devant son père alors que Harry, qui était pourtant un cavalier hors pair, ne recevait qu'un maigre coup d'œil.

Il avait été déçu quand il avait su que le jeune prince avait quitté le château sans même lui dire adieu. Toutefois il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, il savait qu'Harry avait de graves problèmes au château et qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aimé.

D'ailleurs, tout l'amour était revenu à Drago et le bûcheron lui-même en avait été fou épris. Un sourire désabusé joua sur ses lèvres. Il avait même voulu _coucher_ avec lui sur la _branche d'un arbre._.. Il n'y avait rien de plus dégradant à ses yeux. Car le roux n'était pas attiré par les hommes et quand il y pensait, il avait été beaucoup trop attiré par cette aura magique et charmeuse pour son propre bien.

Ron se souvenait encore très bien de la façon dont les choses avaient dérapé. Il venait d'avoir seize ans et son estime de lui n'avait jamais été aussi basse. Sa mère commençait à être malade même si elle le cachait très bien, et lui pendant ce temps, continuait à nourrir les chevaux aux écuries. Il se sentait totalement impuissant. Un jeune adolescent ni fort physiquement comme ses frères aînés, ni très intelligent...

Alors, lorsque le joyaux du château, le si imposant Drago _Griffindor _le surprit en se penchant à son oreille, Ron crut mourir.

Il connaissait l'inimité de Harry pour son frère et la partageait également. Le blond était méprisant et il lui était difficile d'oublier que, la première fois où il n'avait pas été transparent à ses yeux, celui-ci l'avait traité de pouilleux, de miséreux. Tout ça parce que Drago avait compris qu'il parlait avec Harry et apparemment, c'était un_ affront_ pour un prince de rire avec un serviteur. Ou alors il était juste jaloux que le brun se trouve un ami...

Drago avait toujours considéré qu'ils étaient dans une sorte de compétition. Ainsi ce soir-là, après que Harry lui ait avoué qu'il était en quelque sorte son meilleur ami – son seul ami, en fait – le blond décida de lui prendre Ron. Il avait dû les espionner, le rouquin ne savait pas par quel moyen...

Et quand Drago lui enserra la taille et lui murmura de ne pas bouger, tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou, Ron sut qu'il en était fini de lui.

Tout d'abord, il s'était senti trop misérable, trop impressionné pour oser refuser quoique ce soit à son prince. Puis... les choses avaient dérapé, il ne savait comment. Drago avait eu le pouvoir de l'attirer sexuellement, physiquement, ce qu'aucun garçon n'avait su faire.

Heureusement, il savait désormais que cette attirance n'était pas naturelle et il s'en sentait rassuré. Il pouvait recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. Tout était fini maintenant. Même sa mère... Car la douce et gentille Molly avait succombé de sa maladie et en était morte.

Après ça, il avait décidé de partir voir de nouveaux horizons. Quitter le château de son enfance. Il y avait tant de royaumes à découvrir après tout.

Il était heureux d'avoir trouver un travail de bûcheron après un an de galère et d'errance. Il allait donc effectuer sagement sa tâche tout en sifflant joyeusement. Mais le chant s'arrêta et mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il _la_ vit.

Une femme magnifique. Avec des cheveux bouclés et des yeux marrons pétillants qui le regardaient avec curiosité. Puis elle esquissa un sourire chaleureux et s'inclina. Le jeune homme eut envie de traverser le lac pour la rejoindre - car l'étrange jeune femme était agenouillée sur un rocher au milieu de l'eau - et il ne se fit pas prier. Il se trempa mais il n'en avait cure.

« Bienvenue jeune bûcheron. N'as-tu pas peur de venir vers moi ? Quiconque connaissant mon identité ne s'approche pas des eaux enchantées du royaume, à moins de désirer exaucer un souhait... », dit-elle en jouant avec une bulle d'eau.

Le bûcheron trouva qu'elle avait une voix magnifique, cristalline, mais il perçut en elle une détresse évidente qui lui fit mal.

« Je n'ai pas peur... Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, c'est vrai, mais je n'ose croire que vous pouvez me faire du mal. Sinon vous l'auriez déjà fait. »

L'inconnue lui fit un nouveau sourire et il pensa que si chacune de ses phrases pouvait éclairer ainsi son si beau visage ; il pourrait parler toute une éternité.

« Il est vrai que je ne veux de mal à personne. J'ai été créée par la nature pour équilibrer les deux forces que sont le bien et le mal. Je suis Hermione, la Fée du lac. Mais les gens ont peur de moi, car je suis immortelle et hante ces eaux depuis des milliers d'années. »

Puis l'expression d'Hermione changea du tout au tout et elle s'approcha de lui, caressant sa joue tandis que le cœur du jeune homme battait de plus en plus vite.

« Il y a beaucoup de douleur en vous... », murmura t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Et toute la douleur du bucheron s'évapora. Il se sentit soudain léger et eut envie de pleurer de bonheur. Cette Fée possédait un pouvoir énorme...

« Que pourrais-je faire pour vous remercier ? », demanda t-il avec l'envie furieuse de l'embrasser et se demandant si cet acte pourrait servir de reconnaissance pour la fée.

Hermione parut soudain triste et haussa les épaules.

« Rien. Sauf si tu désires exaucer un souhait, tu pourras me donner quelque chose en échange. Mais sinon, tu ne peux rien faire. »

« Alors donnez-moi l'immortalité et en contrepartie je vous donnerai ma vie. Je resterai avec vous », déclara le rouquin avec une boule dans le ventre.

C'était une réaction impulsive. Un coup de foudre... Il était peut-être idiot, immature. Mais il avait envie d'écouter son cœur.

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent de joie et il eut l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, avant qu'elle ne balance dans l'eau les bouts de bois que tenaient encore le bûcheron et ne se mette à l'embrasser sauvagement.

« Merci... », murmura t-elle, essoufflée. « Je t'attendais depuis si longtemps... »

**O**

**O**

Le temps de la rédemption était achevé. Ils avaient attendu ça plus d'un an.

Frénétiquement, Drago et Harry firent l'amour dans la forêt, répondant à l'appel de la chaire, du désir. Les doux reflets du soleil avaient réveillé le jeune blond. Son souffle s'était alors suspendu lorsque ses doigt étaient entrés en contact avec la peau douce de son frère.

Sa _peau..._

Il était là, à côté de lui,_ nu._ Il admira un instant les traits du visage de Harry, envoûté par cette beauté sauvage que le guerrier avait toujours dégagé. Cette longue année dans la peau d'un animal sauvage n'avait fait que renforcer ce côté viril chez lui. Drago eut envie de s'imprégner de la fragrance si masculine du brun, de goûter à sa sueur, de descendre plus bas, que le brun se réveille ou non...

La veille, ils s'étaient endormis en loups et le matin, ils se réveillaient en hommes, naturellement. Mais s'ils n'étaient plus des animaux, l'instinct, l'incendie dans son ventre demeurait toujours là et Drago ne put résister à l'embrasser, à caresser sa chaire dévoilée avec tant d'impudeur.

Harry se réveilla en gémissant et ses yeux verts vacillèrent en croisant le regard gris affamé que Drago posait sur lui. Lui non plus n'attendit pas. Ils firent des choses qui leur étaient inconnues mais qu'ils découvrirent ensemble, des choses qu'ils n'osèrent nommer et qui leur apportèrent un plaisir sans limites.

Il n'y avait plus d'interdit...

Cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Harry alors que les mains de Drago se cramponnaient violemment aux siennes.

Ils s'unissaient. En cette belle matinée, la solitude qui habitait leur cœur d'enfant mourut définitivement. Harry et Drago l'enterrèrent sous la couche de feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol. Ils le firent avec leurs corps, se firent l'amour encore et encore...

Avec la nature pour seule témoin...

**FIN**

**Voilà... Ca, c'est une vraie Happy End ! Ca me fait très bizarre d'en écrire une autant... "joyeuse" lol !**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! XD**

**Bisous !**


End file.
